Best friends and lovers?
by Kute Orphan Kitty
Summary: Sango is a noble of the Southern lands...and when she was young she met a halfdemon slave named Kagome. After seeing how she was treated she bought her. Is there a secret to who this slave truly is? M rating for future characters.
1. New Slave

Prologue

A little girl around the age 7 looked around the ball room trying desperately to find another kid her age. Finally with a sigh she looked down and went to stand against the wall. Her mother saw this and walked over kneeling next to her making sure that her dress didn't rip.

"Sango...what's the matter Hun?" she asked her with a small smile. "I know you don't want to be here and I'm sorry but we couldn't leave you at home. Who knows what might have happened if our enemies found out we left our only daughter and heir to the throne alone in a giant castle?" she said.

Sango just sighed. "I know I know...I'm the daughter of the Lord and Lady of the South. But Mom...there isn't anyone here to play with." she said. She wasn't wearing a dress like her mother was. She was wearing dress robes that were specially made so they wouldn't get dirty if she played in them. (Think Sesshoumaru). "Can I go out into the garden?" she asked her eyes pleading.

Lady Shya sighed and nodded. "Just don't stray beyond the walls Honey. And if you see anyone out there that is as little with you or is.." she stops and shivers a bit. "A slave you can ask them to play too." she said looking at her with a smile.

Sango jumped on Shya and wrapped her arms around her mothers neck. "Thank you thank you thank you Mommy." she said giving her cheek a kiss before running out the back door and into the moonlight streaked garden.

Walking around it she could still hear the noises from the party. But her mind was concentrated on the beautiful flowers before her. Roses, lilies, Daffodils, and many others were carefully crafted so people could see, touch, or smell them all. But...as she was getting towards the other side of the garden where the water plants were she could hear someone crying. Eyes darting around she thought she was looking for someone in nice looking robes such as herself but she was mistaken.

In the corner where the two of the castle walls connected was a girl just a little younger than herself. Tilting her head to the side Sango moved forward. "Hello? Why are you crying?" she asked.

The figure in the corner jumped silver blue eyes wide open and very scared. "Uh...oh..I'm sorry My Lady...I...I didn't know you were out here. This lowly slave will leave now." she said quickly scrambling to her feet. Just as she was about to take a step she yelped and fell to the ground. She lay there for a bit whimpering.

Sango immediately ran to her side but the young girl it seemed kept trying to back away. "I won't hurt you. I promise. Now why are you out here crying? Please answer me." she said. She saw something glowing in the dark around the persons neck.

"I'm out here crying My Lady cause I was ordered to come out here until I was called back in. I had just been beaten by Master Sesshoumaru and the Slave Driver for accidently getting a water drop on his shoe and not carrying the wood into the kitchen fast enough. Master Inuyasha told me that if I didn't do better he would beat me worse than that." she said looking away. "Please My Lady...don't worry about me. I'll be fine." she said getting up and moving away from Sango. Standing up she started to limp towards the slave quarters.

Sango just stared at her sadly. When the girl stepped into the light it nearly made her cry. Blood could be seen dripping through the rags on her back. Her long tail looked like it could be silky if blood didn't cake the fur on it. Her clothing looked like they were more suited to be burned than worn on a child.

Kagome just kept limping up with her head down. But when she looked up she immediately started to cower in fear as she saw the Slave Driver coming with a bow whip in hand. "Oh no..." she said quietly as she pinned her dog ears to her head. Dropping to her knees she bent over setting her forehead on the gravel. "Please Master. I did as was told but the collar made me speak." she said trying to plead her case even though it was fruitless.

Sango could only watch as the Slave Driver got closer and closer to her. _He wouldn't beat her for talking to me would he?_ When the Slave Driver got to the girl he raised the whip and brought down upon her back but she didn't make a sound.

"You insolent little bitch. How dare you speak to me." he said bringing the whip above his head again before bringing it onto her back again and again. The girl's back was bleeding even more but a sound never escaped her lips. When he stopped he looked at her. "Stand up mongrel." he said and pulled her up by the collar around her neck. "Now...get back to the quarters." he said throwing her to the ground. When she was getting up he cracked his whip so it caused a couple of slashes to come across her cheeks.

Sango couldn't take it anymore. "Hey...who do you think you are doing that to her? I asked her those questions and her collar glowed forcing her to answer." Grabbing her arm she watched the younger girl flinch. "How much for her?" she asked.

The Slave Driver sneered. "100 yen just for her. She's worthless. When she got older she might have been worth more. Why..you thinking of taking her worthless ass off our hands?" he asked.

Sango just grumbled lightly and dug into her money pouch she always carried. Pulling out the 100 yen she handed it to him. "I want her papers if you have them and all the things she owns." she said sternly.

The man just laughed and went into his office, which wasn't very far away, and came back holding a folder full of papers. "Here you go my Lady. All her papers are right here. She is officially yours. I say good luck with her." he said before turning around and walking off.

Sango just looked at her new slave and nearly cried at that dead look in her eyes. "Hey...what's your name?" she asked her gently grabbing her cheek. She watched as she flinched a bit but otherwise didn't do anything else.

"Whatever you want my name to be master. My life is yours now you may do whatever you want to me that you wish." she said her voice sounding controlled.

Sango just sighed. "No...I asked for your name." she said looking at her sternly. "I promise...my family do not treat slaves like they do here. We treat them like an actual person. You're my own personal slave so your gonna get treated the best I'll make sure of it." she said with a bright smile.

The girl just smiled a bit a little blood dripping down her cheek and off her chin. "Kagome...My name is Kagome my Master." she said. She was starting to sway back and forth gently from blood loss.

Sango quickly wrapped her arms around her waist gently to hold her steady. "Come on...lets go get my mom and dad and get out of here." she said softly helping her along. She would carry her if she were bigger. "Oh..I forgot...how old are you Kagome?" she asked looking at the young girl.

Kagome looked at her. "Um...uh...6 I think? Please...can we get out of here before Lord Sesshoumaru or Lord Inuyasha come?" she asked her eyes becoming glazed over slightly.

Sango quickly shifted her a bit and headed for the doors that led back to the ball. It was slow work but when they got there Sango saw her parent's were ready to leave. When they turned and saw her they shook their heads gently.

"Sango...we can't take her home..she belongs to this castle. Unless...sigh you want us to buy her for you." her mother said. Her father just shook his head with another sigh to match his wife's.

Sango just shook her head happily. 'Nope...I already bought her. She's mine now. But can we take her home now she's very badly hurt." she said turning Kagome around so her bleeding back was showing.

Shya and her husband Kyo just gasped in horror and nodded. "Yeah sweet...Oh..I see you have her papers now...lets get her back. Since you bought her she gets to stay in your room with you. Unfortunately we cannot get that collar off. But we'll see what Kaede can do for her ok?" she asked Sango.

Kyo just stood there laughing. "Sango...you always know how to show up at the right time at the right places don't you kido?" he asked her with a hand on her head. When he started to give her a noogy he could hear something that sound like a buzz going off. Looking around he saw Kagomee's eyes blazing and her lips pulled back in a snarl. Kyo just laughed looking at her. "Well what do you know. You got a real guardian here Sango." he said looking at her.

Sango just smiled. "Yeah...I know...and she's gonna be my best friend!!" she said beaming. Kagome didn't see it as she had passed out after her growling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here is another one...I'm not going to work on it for quite a while..or until I run out of ideas for my other story Street to School. But if you really like this one too I'll keep writing it more when I can't think of one for the other.


	2. Healing

Ch. 1. Healing

Sango quickly grabbed Kagome as she was falling. "Mommy...can we get her home now? We need to get the healer to her." she said as Kyo picked her up. Blood dripped off his hands and onto the ground.

"Come on we gotta get out of here and get her fixed up." he said running to his own 4 tailed cat. It was large pure white with bright green eyes. Another cat demon was next to it but this one was tan with white paws and golden eyes. It was only a 1 tail. On both of their foreheads was a diamond.

Sango got on behind her father as her mom got onto her own cat. Sango just looked over her father's shoulder worriedly at Kagome as they took off into the air towards the Southern castle.

Upon reaching the courtyard, Sango and Kyo jumped off the 4-tailed cat as Shya landed and followed after them.

"Someone run and get Lady Kaede." he yelled at some of the servants. One of them with the same kind of collar around their neck took off as fast as they could towards a small hut next to the garden.

Kyo rushed inside with Sango on his heals as he ran down the hall. Turning a corner he ran down another hall and saw a sign up at the very end with the word 'Infirmary' on it. Bursting through the doors he set Kagome down on one of the pallets. "Where is Kaede...I thought I sent out one of the servants for..."

"Oh Calm down My Lord I'm right here." The voice came from an old woman standing in the doorway. She was wearing red and white priestess clothes. Over one eye was a black patch that greatly contrasted with her grayish white hair. Her hands were behind her back as a servant behind her carried all the medical things she needed. "Now what's wrong Kyo?" she asked him with a smile.

Kyo could feel his lips twitch a bit. "Why don't you ask Little Sango here. It's her slave." he said pushing Sango forward.

Sango's hand went to a charm that was hanging around her neck. "Uh...um...she's...she's..." Finally taking a deep breath and a glance at the unconscious Kagome. "She's hurt really badly Granny Kaede. She was getting whipped really badly at the other castle. Please help her." she said shifting from foot to foot.

Kaede smiled before walking to Sango and setting an gentle hand on the top of her head. "I'll do my best child." she said giving a withered and kind smile. Letting go she knelt down beside Kagome's body and gently touched her back making the young slave cry out silently in pain. Sango was immediately by her side with Kagome's head on her lap.

"Kaede please help her." she said looking at Kagome sadly. Gently, Sango started to brush Kagome's long bangs out of her closed eyes feeling the slight heat on her forehead. "Granny Kaede...she has a fever." she said her voice full of concern.

Kaede looked at her before setting her withered hand on Kagome's forehead. "Oh...Sango...help me get her bundled up. I want you to crawl in with her. Be sure that your right up against her so she can have your warmth too. I also need heated bricks and stones to put under the mattress. Sango..you might want to get undressed for this cause it's going to get very warm and I don't want ye to get a heat stroke." she said with a kind smile.

Sango nodded and took off out of the roof and found the nearest servant. "I...I need you to get about...4 others and heat a bunch of rocks and bricks to put under my new slaves bed. Please hurry...she's hurt and sick." she said as she kept glancing back at the door.

The servant, who was a female rabbit demon, nodded. "Don't worry Little One. I'll take off as soon as possible. "Whenever you need me just call out my name and I'll hear you." she said with a kind smile and pointed to her white rabbit ears.

Sango smiled. "Great!...What is your name anyways?" she asked. She was halfway turned around ready to run back into the room.

She just laughed. "My name is Keko Halto. But..just call me Keko." she said with a smile before she turned and took off as fast as she could looking for 3 others to help her.

Sango just smiled and took off back towards the rooms. Rushing through she shut the door and looked at Kagome. Walking over to the bathroom she carefully gathered some water into a bucket and brought it back to Kaede. "Here...will this help?" she asked holding out the bucket of cold water.

Kaede smiled and nodded. "Yes child. Now grab a cloth and dip it into the water. Be sure to ring it out good. We don't want water dripping everywhere." she said. "When that's done gently dab her neck and face a bit. Re-wet it and then place it on her forehead."

Sango smiled before doing as was told. Something inside of her and the only way she could describe it as there was 'butterflies' in her stomach as she gently dabbed Kagome's slender neck and cute face. Quickly re-wetting it and wringing it out she placed it on the young girl's forehead. "There Granny Kaede." she said with a smile.

Kaede smiled and looked at her. "Good work Sango. Now...when they get here with the stones tell them to put it under the bedding and shoo everyone out except for 1 person. I have to go and pick some herbs for her wounds." she said getting up. Walking towards the door she opened it to see 4 servants holding a large basket with a towel over it. Carrying it in the set it on the ground and pulled the towel to reveal steaming rocks and bricks.

Sango smiled brightly as Keko. "Please hurry and put them under the futon. I want her to be well soon." she said.

Keko just laughed and motioned for two of the servants to move the futon so they could put the heated stones underneath. When they got done with that they set the futon with Kagome on it back in place and stepped back.

Sango smiled. "Ok..can all of you but Keko leave please? Kaede said only 1." she said. When they were gone Sango quickly started getting undressed. "Keko... think you can help me out? I want to wash some of this blood off of her before we can let her rest. I need you to fill up a bucket of warm water and a rag." she said before pulling the blankets off of Kagome and letting her head rest in her lap.

Keko ran into the bathroom with a bucket and fills it before bringing it back. Placing it on the ground she kneels neck to Kagome's body and started to gently wipe the blood off her body. "Little One...we're going to have to leave the stuff in her hair. We'll give her a full bath tomorrow if she's wakes." Keko said.

Sango just nodded and covered the now cleaner Kagome up and laid down under the blanket with her. She could feel Kagome's tail wrap around her waist gently as she closed her eyes. "Night Keko." she said before falling into a deep sleep.

Keko just smiled. "Night youngling." she said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone. Thanks for all of your other reviews. I promise they'll get better as time goes on. But...for now you gotta take a look at my Love's story, MoonShadowz, Inu no Kyoshi High. I love that story. Also give her a big thanks for insipiring me to keep on writing this one. I don't know what'd I do without her.

Love...Kute Orphan Kitty.


	3. New arrangments

Ch. 3. New Friendship

Keko sat next to the bed watching Sango and her new slave Kagome sleep peacefully. She smiled when she heard the door open. "Welcome My Lady. Your daughter is sleeping peacefully." she said looking up at the Lady of the South, Shya. "The young slave she got isn't doing as well but she'll recover in no time. Though..there is something strange about her. She has a very strong aura. 'Tis even stronger than My Lord's." she said.

Shy gasped. "R-really? Well then. We shall never speak of this again Keko. I just want these two to rest. When the young girl does awake take her and my daughter into her room. We had another bed set in there that's built for 2 if one ever has a nightmare. I just hope the poor dear gets better soon." she said looking at the fevered face of Kagome. Bending down she gently brushed her fingers over Kagome's wet bangs before hearing a small growl emit from Sango which was surprising. "Well...looks like Sango is getting protective. Must be her father's side acting up again." she said with a smile. "Well...good night Keko." With that she walked out.

Keko smiled as she left before looking at the two young girls. "I wonder when Lady Sango will tell her secret to her new friend?" she wondered before laying on the ground next to the pallet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango woke up to Keko and Kaede sitting next to the pallet smearing potions onto Kagome's wounds. "Ugh...Morning Kaede..Morning Keko." she said.

Kaede smiled at her. "Morning young one. Little Kagome here is doing fine. She will be moved to your room this after noon. We are just covering the wounds that haven't healed yet. Her body did most of the work. Now she just has to get rid of this terrible sickness." she said.

Sango smiled and hugged Kagome lightly around the waist. "Great! She can be put on my bed. I'll find another pallet until she's well enough and we get the other bed situated." she said cuddling up close to the sleeping Kagome.

Keko smiled and nodded. "Yes My Lady. Now...lets get her bandaged up and into your room. Oh..and if you could. I suggest not giving any orders around her. That collar will force her to do it. Now...Sango get dressed while we wrap this little one up."

Sango did as was told and got dressed but was back at Kagome's side when she heard her whimpering. "Shh...I"m right here Kagome. No need to worry."

Kaede and Keko gently took all the blankets and wrapped Kagome up in them as Keko lifted her up and carried her to Sango's room. She couldn't help but smile as Sango held onto the tip of Kagome's tail. The only piece of her that escaped the blankets.

Walking into the room she set Kagome down on the bed as Sango took her place next to it. "There now...we'll be back later tonight to check on her. If you need us just remember to call my name." Keko said before walking out with Kaede.

Sango smiled before turning her attention back to the sleeping girl. Gently brushing her long bangs out of her eyes, Sango smiled at Kagome's peaceful face.

A few hours later Keko walked in with new bandages and a tray of food. "Hello. Are you hungry by chance?" she asked setting the tray down.

Sango shook her head. "No...not right now. But she is. I could here her tummy grumble if I was death..no...deef..no.."

Keko smiled. "Deaf hun. Now...hop up there and hold her up so that I can feed her." she said.

Sango smiled and did as was told.

Keko slowly started to feed her as Sango rubbed Kagome's belly and felt her tail.

"Keko..do you think we can give her a bath when I take mine?" Sango asked running her hands through the knotted fur. "Please?" she asked looking up at Keko.

Keko just laughed and nodded. "Of course. We'll get those knots out of her hair and see the true color. Now..about the sleeping arrangements. You don't mind sleeping on the floor for now do you?" she asked.

Sango shook her head. "No! I don't mind at all." she said with a smile. They had just gotten done feeding Kagome and were ready for the bath...

XXXXX Authors note XXXXXX

Sorry it took me so long to write this short chappy. I've been so busy talking to my girlfriend that I haven't had time. But...she got me back on track. Thanks for your reviews everyone.


	4. A secret revealed

Best friends or...Lovers? Secret Revealed.

Sango, Keko, and the sleeping Kagome all headed for the bath house. Upon entering it they found it empty of everyone but themselves. Steam rose from the magnificent pool that was their bath. Sango immediately shed her clothes and rushed for the water. Laughing with happiness she did a cannonball into it and swam around a bit before coming to the edge to be greeted by a smiling Keko.

"Sango..will you hold her as I get myself undressed?" she asked softly setting Kagome down on the edge of the bath.

Sango nodded happily and carefully drug her into the water sitting on the steps. Grabbing the soap she gently started on the younger girl's body, and watching in fascination as the dirt and blood disappeared and smooth tan skin reappeared in it's place.

"Wow...Keko look at this. Her skin is like that chocolate color but it's not dirt or chocolate!" Sango said excitedly as she washed off Kagome's face and arms.

Keko turned to look at her as she slipped into the water next to them laughing. "Sango that's called a tan. It means she's outside a lot." Keko said with a smile and grabbed the shampoo. "Now..hold her still as I wash her tail. You just continue to get the rest of her body. OK?" she asked.

Sango smiled. "Ok." Then she started back on her work of getting Kagome all cleaned up and ready for bed. The smile never left her face as she stared at Kagome's body. Then a question popped up into her mind. "Hey Keko...If she's my slave does that mean she has to do what I tell her? What if I don't want her to do anything but be my friend?" she asked her innocent eyes burrowing into Keko's

Laughing lightly, Keko looked at Sango with a smile. "Then you just tell her to be your friend. I'm pretty sure she would gladly do it. You really have a good heart and a level head Sango. I think Kagome is just what you need to make it even better." she said patting her gently on the head before rinsing out Kagome's hair.

Sango smiled brightly. "OK thanks Keko." she said before getting out and drying off. Grabbing an extra towel she laid it out on the ground and smiled.

Keko shook her head and placed Kagome down on it. Her body had a good even tan all along her body but the scars on her body shone a light against the darker skin. Her tail now shone a midnight black which was the same color as her hair and ears.

"Come on! Lets head back to my room and she can wear some of my clothes and sleep in my bed. I'll take the extra." she said with a smile as she dried herself off and got dressed in her kimono.

Keko could only laugh and pick up Kagome making sure the towel wrapped all the way around her so she wasn't exposed.

The trip back to Sango's room wasn't eventful and it was mostly silence but...a good silence. Walking into the room they saw two bed shirts laid out already.

Sango smiled and grabbed one and slipped off her kimono and slipped on her other one. "Keko...can I take care of her from now after we get the shirt on her?" she asked softly looking up at her.

Nodding she laid Kagome down on the bed and reached over pulling Sango's hair free of a golden chain with a pendent on the end of it. "There...now your hair won't get pulled." she said with a smile. Reaching over she grabbed the shirt and lifted Kagome up and slipped her shirt over her head.

Sango smiled and moved closer when Keko started to lay her down gently. Reaching over Sango gently took the blanket and pulled it up over Kagome. Leaning forward she placed a kiss on her forehead like her mom did to her.

Keko just stood back with a hand over her mouth. "That was sweet Lady Sango. Now..time for your bed time also." she said lifting the blankets of the bed next to Kagome's. The spare bed and Sango's bed had been pushed together.

Giving a small pout Sango climbed into the bed and laid down as Keko tucked her in. "Night Keko." she whispered before laying her head on the pillow and closer her eyes.

Keko smiled and left the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon shone high in the sky and all was quiet. Not a thing made a sound other than guards yelling out the all clear every hour. All the servants and nobles of the castle were sleeping. Well..all but one.

A figure was tossing and turning in a bed whimpering. That's when their eyes shot wide open and they looked around the room. Eyes full of fear and concern finally noticed another body next to them. Leaning forward the figure tried not to wake the one next to them.

Moonlight filtering through the window showed a mass of midnight black hair and puppy dog ears twitching lightly. Their young face held a curious look to it as they moved forward towards the girl in the bed next to them.

Kagome's silver blue eyes shone in the moonlight giving them an even more silverish look to them. Her nose twitched lightly as she moved closer. She felt safer and safer as she moved closer. Crawling into the other girls bed she cuddled close to her wrapping her tail around Sango's waist. Bringing her hand up to scratch an itch on her chest her hand got caught on something and she tugged feeling something break. A small flash and a human girl was no longer before her...but...a half-demon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry..once again for taking so long. I lost track of what I was typing on this one so I finally got after it again. Yes yes...it's short..next I try to make it longer..I promise. Please...take a look at MoonShadowz story. She's the one that got me into Fanfiction and Kag/San fanfics in the first place. So..gotta give her props for that one. I love her so much. . Thanks for the reviews.


	5. explanations and marraiges?

Ch. 5. The explanation and marriage?

Sango woke at the sound and feeling of something breaking around her. Opening her eyes she saw the awestruck and confused ones of Kagome. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked rubbing her eyes lightly.

Kagome just stared at her. "You were human before. Now your...your..a.." she couldn't even make a full sentence.

Sango's eyes widened as her hand shot to her chest looking for the pendant that was now hanging in Kagome's claw. "W..what happened?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Kagome whimpered softly and curled up more. "I'm sorry Mistress. I was trying to scratch an itch and it..broke when my hand got caught. Please...please don't whip me." she said closing her eyes and shaking.

Sango looked at her before gently wrapping her arms around the shaking girl and pulling her closer. She could feel Kagome tense up under her touch and then slowly relax. "I won't whips you." she whispered into Kagome's ear. "Plus..you'd find out my secret sooner or later. I'm a half-demon. My mother is human and my father is...a wolf demon. I don't know how they met but they did and he loves her very much. And it's great because she loves him back. My baby brother is more human though he has demon markings. I gots a tail and ears and the markings..see!" she said excitedly.

Kagome felt something touch her leg. Looking down she saw a brown tail with magenta highlights touching it with a gentle wag. Her ears looked up to see two wolf ears that were slightly more pointed than her own, on top of Sango's head. She also had a single stripe on her right cheek that was also magenta. "Wow.." she whispered.

Sango gave a sheepish smile and moved closer pulling the blankets around them more. "You can sleep in my bed for tonight or any other night you want. Your with me now." she whispered. "Sleep."

Kagome's collar glowed slightly and she started to fall to sleep. "Yes..mistress.." With that she was out like a light.

Sango tilted her head wondering what just happened when she finally remembered the collar around Kagome's neck. "Sorry.." she whispered before following Kagome's example.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keko walked in the door to wake her young mistress and could only smile when she saw the two young ones curled up next to each other. Sango seemed to have her arms wrapped protectively around her body keeping the younger girl close to her. "I'll wake them later." she whispered to herself and walked out the door.

Walking down the hall she stopped when Lady Shya came around the corner holding a beautiful blue and black kimono in her hands. "Ah..Keko just the one I was looking for. Where is my daughter? I got her slave a new wardrobe. It's being delivered and should be here tomorrow." she said with a smile.

Keko looked at her. "She and Kagome are still sleeping Lady Shya. I think you need to get the spare concealing necklace out. It seems Lady Sango's is broken." she said with a smile.

"Oh dear. How did Kagome take it if she woke?" Shya asked her as she clutched the clothing to her chest more.

"Those two are currently cuddling up with each other tails wrapped around each other's waists. They look so adorable with each other." She said with a smile. Keko gently took Shya by the arm and led her outside to the garden. "Those two are gonna be beautiful when they get older." she said. Looking over at Shya she didn't see the cheerful person Keko usually saw, instead in her place stood a very worried mother. "What's wrong?'

Shya sighed and pulled Keko to sit with her. "It's Sango. She's the heir to the throne and she would have to get married sometime. The thing I'm scared of is...what'll happen to Kagome? What if the husband isn't kind and treats her like she used to or treats Sango the same way?!" she cried out her hands covering her face as she cried. Shya's thin shoulders shook with sobs as she leaned into Keko for comfort.

"There there...there's nothing to worry about Lady Shya." Keko said in a soft whisper. "There are ways around it. Whoever said that for Sango to rule that the person she marries must be a man? I..kinda read the law and it says that the heir just must marry to keep the throne and to produce a viable heir in return. There..is one race that can do that. I have no idea how but...it is a group of female dog demons. Would you like to hear the story?" she asked softly rubbing Shya's back.

Shya leaned into her a bit more. "Yes..I want to save my daughter from that kind of pain. There are not many people out there who would have to marry a half-demon child. If this group can help..and she must marry a woman so be it." she whispered.

Keko smiled and continued to rub Lady Shya's back. "Well..I heard this story from my grandmother who had actually been to the village. They are all dog demons and all women. They live in a secluded area that only those who are lost thinking they know the way they are going can find them. Fields of flowers surround the village along with hundred foot trees. There are warriors, healers, and farmers. The warriors all have armor on but my grandmother said you never saw one without another by it's side hands locked together. It seemed that if one died so did the other. Finally she got the courage to ask them about why there were no men and how little children still ran around the village. They replied with. 'Men of our species have long ago died. They would beat, rape, and kill the women of the village if we did not follow their command. So when a great sickeness came and wiped out nearly all of them we were not sad. We evolved and became what we are today. We can have a child with any female of another race. We even bring some tortured woman from out of our village here to take care of thus having half-demons running around.' They are a very loving race. My grandmother also got the privilege to see what happened when one of them was taken by a passing demon. The mate of that woman, their eyes turned a blood red and they transformed into a huge black dog with silver markings on their face. It seemed it was the head woman's mate that was taken along with their child. She took off with the half-demons themselves changed into a bit smaller dogs and off into the woods. They came back crying. The woman that was taking was bloody but alive, but..the poor child was gone. They found out later that the child was sold into slaver. The demon's mate couldn't protect the child seeing as she was a mere human woman. But she did face off most of the people that took her along. Til this day they have been looking for that child because it is the heir to the village. This was only 7 years ago."

Shya looked at Keko. "Oh dear. That is such a sad story but I would truly love one of that demon race to be my daughters mate. She deserves someone that will treat her right and with kindness."

Keko smiled. "Good...now lets go wake your daughter shall we?" she asked with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gently opening the door to the room, Keko and Shya walked in and couldn't help but smile. Kagome was curled up in Sango's embrace with her tail wrapped around Sango's waist protectively. When the two walked in they saw Kagome's lips pull back into a baby snarl.

Shya just giggled and walked in more gently stroking Kagome's ears. "Calm down little Protector. No one is going to hurt you or her." she whispered softly.

Kagome slowly calmed and blinked a bit before yawning widely. Looking up and seeing who it was she yelped and backed away onto the other bed cowering in the corner. "Me sorry my Lady. I didn't know you were awake and coming." she whispered softly bowing her head deeply as she bit her lip at the healing scar tissue on her back pulled.

Shya reached forward making Kagome flinch but when her arms wrapped around the youger girls waist pulling her closer gently. "Shh..it's ok little one. No on is going to hurt you." she whispered softly rubbing Kagome's easrs. Another giggle almost escaped when she felt Kagome relax in her hold and start to growl lightly her leg kicking out somewhat.

Sango opened her eyes to see her mother petting Kagome's ears and Kagome looking like she was in heaven at this moment. On the spur of the moment she started to rub Kagome's stomach like a dogs. She giggled when her leg started to kick faster.

Kagome gave a small growl and started to rub Sango's stomach as well causing her to fall over kicking her legs in the air.

Shya just laughed and let them play for a bit but stopped them when each had each other's tail in their mouths. "Ok you two. Time for breakfast." she said with a smile.

Kagome was off the bed and into the closet picking out clothing for Sango and holding it up. "Here Mistress." she said bowing her head and laying the clothes on the bed and backing away placing her forehead on the ground.

Sango's tail wagged slightly as she got down and brought Kagome back to a sitting position. "No..you're my friend now. Your equal to me so you no bow." she whispered softly.

Kagome looked at her and jumped up hugging her pressing her lips again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HA! You shall never find out where she kisses her! Bwuahahahahahah...until the next chappy. Ha! Anyways. I did this mostly to antagonize my gf, gods I love her, and I want you all to say nothing bad about it.


	6. New Day

Ch. 6 New Day.

Last time...

Kagome was off the bed and into the closet picking out clothing for Sango and holding it up. "Here Mistress." she said bowing her head and laying the clothes on the bed and backing away placing her forehead on the ground.

Sango's tail wagged slightly as she got down and brought Kagome back to a sitting position. "No..you're my friend now. Your equal to me so you no bow." she whispered softly.

Kagome looked at her and jumped up hugging her pressing her lips again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx this time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagomes looked at her and jumped up hugging her pressing her lip against Sango's cheek before hugging her tightly. ((you perverts they are children!)). Pressing her face into Sango's neck and whispered softly against it. "Thank you Master."

Sango smiled and held her tight to her chest. She couldn't help but shiver as Kagome's warm breath hit her neck. "No problem Kagome." she whispered softly. Looking up she saw her mom and Keko staring at her. "Uh..."

Kagome whimpered and pressed her onto the bed whimpering in pain.

Sango pulled her hand away and saw blood on it. Laying Kagome down she pulled the younger girls shirt over her head and looked at the wounds on her back. Some of the bigger ones had been reopened. "Mommy...they need to be wapped again." she said looking up.

Lady Shya nodded and walked closer looking at the wounds. Gently, she pressed gentle and feather soft fingers on Kagome's back tracing the scars. "Sango will you stay with her as I get the bandages?" she asked her daughter.

Sango nodded as her mother got up and left. Gently she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair and looked at Keko. "Can you bring her some food, Keko? Please?" she asked begging the older demon. Gently looking back at Kagome she heard Keko giggle and heard a small yes before the door closed for the second time.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and her blue gray eyes shifted to look up at Sango. "Why...are you bandaging them? Why not just let them bleed?" she asked in a soft voice her eyes filled with confusion and pain.

"Because you'll get an infectination." Sango replied. Gently she pet Kagome's ears. "Plus, that would be mean to do to my new best friend." she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and let Sango's gentle touches caress her ears gently. "Hm...Master...Thank you so much for taking care of me." she whispered. Her body relaxed greatly before reaching up and grabbing hold of Sango's free hand. Gently she pulled it until it was by her cheek. Very softly she gave it a lick before pressing her cheek against it.

Sango just smiled more and nodded her bright eyes shining and her tail wagging more. "Anytime Kagome." she said in a happy voice. Looking up as she heard the door open she smiled. "Hi Mommy!" she said knowing who it was.

Shya just laughed as she came through the door holding some gauze, bandages, and a small golden chain with a pendant on the end. "Hello." Sitting down next to Kagome she pulled the younger girl into her lap so she was face down and could bury her head into her leg if she wanted. "Kagome..I'm not as good as Kaede is so this will sting a bit." she said in a soft voice. Grabbing the disinfectant she put it on a piece of gauze and gently rubbed it over Kagome's back. She looked down at the child sadly when she heard her cry out in pain, and start to cry.

Sango quickly got up and went around to grab Kagome's hand to help her deal with the pain as her mother continued to work on her back. "Mommy...can Kagome and I go out to the garden and sit by the lake when your done?" she asked looking up with pleading eyes.

Shya finished wrapping the bandages and tied it off. "Yes..but you be careful. No running around until she is healed ok? Just lay or sit by the lake and be good." Getting up she placed the golden chain around Sango's neck and kissed her forehead as she took on the appearance of a human girl. "There..this time you won't lose your hanyou powers. I made sure of it." she whispered. "You also have your fathers permission to take it off when you want to free your tail and ears for a while. He knows how it feels to have them cramped up."

Sango cheered and hugged her mother around the waist. "Thank you!" Grabbing Kagome she gently sat her up and sat behind her. Gently she gripped Kagome's hand feeling her squeeze it when pain shot through her back. "Still hurt?" she asked as her mother left the room.

Kagome leaned back into her shifting from time to time to resettle and to keep her injuries from rubbing against Sango.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors Note. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh..sorry this is is much shorter than the others. I have a 5 page report due and I need to get that done...I also am writing a whole different story that isn't going to be put on Fanfiction. Plus...I miss my GF right now. She's the one that gets me to sponataneously write these chapters so well.


	7. Mysterious Encounter

Chapter 7.

A mysterious encounter.

Sango looked at Kagome as she laid on the bed. Her wounds had stopped hurting but they still throbbed slightly sometimes. "You wanna go by the lake now?" she asked with a soft smile.

Kagome nodded. "Ok Sango...but..can you helps me out there?" she whispered looking up at the slightly older child. She tried to sit up by herself but her wounds pulled and forced her back down.

Sango gently lifted Kagome's upper body up and saw her mother's hands come around Kagome and just pick her up. "Come on Sango..I'll go outside with you two and supervise." she said with a smile. "Plus...I want to show you how to make flower crowns and bracelets!" Shya said.

Walking outside, Lady Shya laid Kagome down in a field of flowers that was right next to a lake. She had begged her mate to stretch out the castle walls to include the large lake and field of wild flowers. Reds, blues, yellows, whites, and green were the main colors of this field. Some of the flowers grew taller than others and small scatterings of trees filled in the area making it complete and the playground of the castles children. Other children, the ones of the servants of the castle, could already be seen in the lake. Everyone was like family here. Slaves, servants, and nobles were all treated the same.

"Hun, you can go swimming if you want to. I want to talk to Kagome for a bit." she said with a smile.

Sango immediately stripped of her clothing and gave her concealing necklace to her mother before jumping in the lake. (Yes, boys and girls are nude. They are children.). She swam out to the other kids and started to have a splashing contest.

Shya just laughed as she cradled Kagome to her. "Loveling, do you know what kind of half-demon you are?" she asked with a kind smile. Reaching up she gently started to pet her ears giggling to herself at how soft they are.

Kagome closed her eyes and purred softly. "Hm..no. I just know that I'm some kind of dog demon..and that I'm supposed to be royalty." she whispered. "All I remember is that I was taken from my mother when I was a babe and turned into a slave. I remember voices...and a large dog demon coming after me but...getting chased back. It...was female..but..I don't understand how I can have a mommy and they have a female mate." she said burying her head into Shya's chest.

Shya looked at her with a smile. "Your ears are so kawaii." she said with a smile. "I got a proposition...um..deal for you." she said thinking Kagome might not know what the bigger word meant. "If you let me touch your ears when I want and take care of Sango for me, then I'll help you figure out who your family was. I have a pretty good idea who." she said with a smile...

In the forest clearing a pure black dog sat speaking to a woman with silver markings on her cheeks and bright silver eyes. "What news have you gotten of my daughter Kero." she said desperately. "Please..please tell me you have some information on her." The female demon's tail was tucked between her legs as she whimpered at the pure black dog. The dog transformed into a female half-demon.

The female smiled a fangy smile and nodded. "Yes I do have information on the young one. She was just recently sold to a good friend of ours. You know..The Lady of the South, Lady Shya, her daughter bought the young child and is now treating her wounds. They were speaking of finding out of she was one our villages children so she could ask to marry off her to Lady Shya's daughter, Sango. Do you want to meet with them or just take your daughter back?" Kero asked the lead Demon.

The demon sighed and nodded. "I shall meet with Lady Shy and my daughter myself." she said turning around. "I need to go tell my mate of this. Please..will you go inform them of this now?" she asked looking at Kero and noticed that she had already transformed and was taking off. Smiling she headed back to her hut and laid down next to her mate as she slept. Gently she nudged her awake. "My mate...it is time to wake for a bit. I have news of our daughter..." she whispered which caused her human mate to awaken with a loud. "WHAT?!"

(Southern Castle)

Kagome looked up at Shya with her mouth wide open. "R..really? All I have to do is...do what I was bought for..and let you pet my ears? Which feels good." she said with a blush as she closed her eyes again and rested again the warm larger body.

Shya just laughed and nodded. "Yes dear..that's all you have to do." she whispered softly. Settling Kagome in her lap so that she wouldn't fall over she started to pick some of the flowers and make a small crown out of them and settled them over Kagome's ears. "There..now you're a Princess."

Kagome smiled and tried to make one as well. She got tired of trying to do it right so she just tied knots in the stems to make the crown and gave it to Lady Shya. "Here..me make you one too. And Sango." she said with a smile holding up a even more beautiful one than Lady Shya had on her head.

As they were laughing Sango came up and laid beside her mother panting as she dripped water off her ears and tail. "That..was..so much..fun." she said with a smile as she closed her eyes for a nap.

Kagome looked up at the sky as she watched the sun start to fall and the sky begin to change colors from blue to white, to pink to orange and red mixing and fading to a deep purple. That's when the scent of dog demon hit her nose. "Demon...demon come.." she whispered out just a black blur came streaking across the field of flowers.

Shya stood up and pulled a small fan from her waist and flipped it open so that a blade could be seen on the fan edges. "What do you want?" she called out to it.

Slowly she watched it transform into a beautiful young girl with pure black hair, a single green stripe on her cheek and green eyes. Black armor with a silver paw print over the heart adorned her body as a light green pants completed it. "I'm Kero..and I am here to talk with Lady Shy, Lady Sango, and the Princess...Kagome of the Southern Dog Tribe.." she said with a smile.

Authors Note

Yes yes..not as spectacular as I wanted it..but you'll figure out the names of the people. . Sorry. Anyways. I hope you guys like this chapter..I'll go more into detail with Kagome's past...then I'm doing a time skip into the future more..then..we'll get Koga mixed into it all.


	8. Family and Proposals?

Chapter 8.

Family and..proposals?

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Kagome. "Y..you mean the mis..missing daughter...of..the most powerful female demon...is here?" Shya said looking at Kagome. The young girl was wide eyed as she looked at Kero.

"W...why'd...y...you go and c...call me princess?" she whispered softly in a slightly frightened voice. "Y..you don't mean that those memories I had...when I was littler..were true do you?"

Kero smirked showing off her white fangs. "Why yes...I do. Your mothers are very worried about you. You do remember them..don't you? You look just like them..except you got the kawaii puppy ears." she said with a smile. Walking over to Kagome she knelt down in front of the girl and frowned lightly when she saw the bandages. "Now this won't do. Your mothers are coming today and you can't be seen with injuries." Glaring at Shya she growled lowly. "Did you do this Lady Shya? It would have thought better of you." she growled. She got closer and closer until Sango stepped in front of her mother with fangs and claws bared.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY MOMMY!" she growled out loudly. Her growl wasn't as threatening and it didn't stop Kero's advances. That is..until Kagome's growl joined into Sango's as she limped and stood in front of both Sango and Shya her own fangs and claws bared.

"No..come closer to my friend!" she called out as her eyes flashed a dark color and a faint pure silver stripe appeared on her cheeks. Her growl turned darker.

Kero just started to laugh before picking up the little hanyou girl. "Now now Kagome...don't be that way. I was just making sure. Now..who did it." she whispered sitting down and looking at the still growling Sango. "Now young one. Please settle down. I won't hurt your mother. She's a very good friend of my cousin." she said with a smile before patting the place next to her.

Shya gathered Sango in her arms and sat down next to Kero. "Now...please explain what's going on Kero." she said holding her daughter tight.

Kero smiled before looking at Kagome. "Only if she will tell me who injured her. Sheziro should be coming along with Kinoda in about 2 hours or so. Depends on how much they hurry or how they travel."

Kagome bit her lip lightly as she relaxed in this new person's warmth. "L..Lord S...Sesshoumaru, ta slave driver,..a..and Lord I..Inuyasha. L...Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutashio didn't know about me being beat." she whispered looking down. Turning her head she heard a small comforting growl come from Kero as she was rocked lightly.

"Kagome-hime...it's ok now. Your mothers are coming for you and you'll be safe. You have the whole Southern Dog tribe to look after you. We take care of each other. Now...you wanted to know whats going to happen. Well..as soon as Leader Sheziro and her mate Miko Kinoda arrive they are going to talk to you. Now all we have to do is wait. They should bee here soon." Kero smirked. "Kinoda had a long rough night." she said with a smirk that made Shya blush but Kagome and Sango were confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Southern Tribe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A regal beautiful looking female was looking around her village as she sat on the top of her house. Her head was craned out trying to look for something before she just lost it and jumped off her house and took off like a child instead of the adult she was supposed to be. Running up to a human woman that was getting laundry, she gently wrapped her arms around her waist. "Kinoda.." she whined out lightly nuzzling the back of her neck. "Let someone else get our laundry...I wanna see our daughter." she whimpered as she pouted lightly. "I'll let you ride on my back. And maybe...give you a little fuzzy fun tonight in bed." she whispered pressing her hands against the other womans still slightly sore sex.

"Sheziro...just let me drop this off and we'll go. But you better do as you promise!" she said happily as she kissed her mate causing Sheziro's tail to wag quickly and happily.

"Fine..I'll be on the edge of the village waiting for you. You better hurry." she whispered before taking off. Gather a sword, necklace, and ring from her hut she waited by the outskirts of her village for about ten minutes before her mate decided to show up. Bending down, she transformed into a large black dog with silver strips on her fur as she nudged the stuff she brought into Kinoda's hands. "_Ready mate?" _She barked out.

Since Kinoda was mated to Sheziro, she could now understand her barks. "Yes my love. Please hurry to our daughter." she whispered into her large dog ear as she held onto the silky black fur.

Sheziro took off towards the Southern castle as fast as she could. She loved being in this form even though it was more tiring. It was her fastest way of travel and the fun way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Southern Castle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kero's ears twitched lightly as she looked off into the distance. "Welll wadda ya know. Sheziro and Kinoda are coming now as we speak." she said.

Kagome and Sango looked at her. "How can you tell? I just hear a thumpy noise." Sango said tilting her head to the side as her brown tail wrapped around her waist lightly.

Kero laughed. "That's exactly how I can tell Sheziro is coming as well as Kinoda. Sheziro loves running in her large dog form as much as Kinoda loves riding her. Normally when she's not stomping her feet as she is doing now unless she is really having fun and there aren't any demons around." she said with a small shrug. "Either that form of fun in the day...or the other kind in which I ain't getting sleep tonight because of their howling in the night." she muttered softly.

Just as Shya was about to say something a huge black dog came bursting through the forest and onto the field panting with happiness.

"Well..speak of the happy devil." Kero muttered again with a smile as she hid Kagome behind her back. "Stay behind me." she whispered to Kagome.

Looking as the large dog came closer, Shya could see someone riding it with a bundle in her arms. She was a very beautiful human woman that didn't look a day over 20 years of age.

Kero smiled and yelled. "Sheziro...let your mate down and get your tail waggin ass over here! Your daughter is waitin for ya and your way over there? Geez, ya gotta do better than that!"

A low growl was heard before the dog transformed back into a woman with her mate in her arms. Setting Kinoda down Sheziro walked up to Kero. "Yeah yeah..just watch your place pup." she muttered. She had long black hair with flecks of silver throughout it. Two silver stripes adorned her cheeks as well as a small stripe of black in each of them. Her light silver eyes were smiling yet stern at the same time. Her clothing was the same black armor but instead of green she wore red with silver thread and lining. "Well Kero...where is my daughter?" she said crossing her arms.

Kinoda moved forward and gently kissed Sheziro to calm her down. "Now now mate..settle down." she whispered softly. Grabbing her mate's hand she smiled intertwining their fingers. "Kero..please tell me you found her?" She wore a light red almost pink kimono with a lightweight silver armor over it. Her eyes were a light blue and she had a single stripe on each cheek that looked exactly like Sheziro's.

Kero just smiled and nodded. "She's right here. Kagome..would you come out please now?" she asked moving to the side.

Kagome looked down with a whimper. Slowly she looked up and saw the two woman looking at her with amazed expressions on their faces. "M...Mommy?" she whispered softly as she limped forward.

Sheziro quickly picked up her pup and held her close. "Oh my Kami..thank you...thank you for returning my pup." she whispered as she kissed Kagome's forehead and held her tightly. Then she heard a loud whimper. "Kagome..what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Mate..look at her back." Kinoda whispered running her fingers over the bandages lightly causing Kagome to wince and whimper again. "She's been whipped." she whispered.

Shya stepped forward. "Sheziro, Kinoda...I have a favor to ask of you. Do you think you can allow your daughter to be mated to mine?" she asked.

Sheziro smiled brightly. "Of course! But...would it be alright if I put our village closer to the castle so we may visit Kagome?" she asked with a smile.

Shya laughed and smiled. "Of course. Now...Kinoda what are you holding?" she asked.

Kinoda smiled as she stopped petting Kagome's ears and let her rest in Sheziro's arms. "Presents for Kagome of course! We've been hanging on to these items for Kagome for a very long time." she said with a smile. "Now that we have her back...we can train her to protect her soon to be mate..Sango." she whispered.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with a light blush. Neither of them knew why, but their heart beats started to go faster as they both wagged their tails.

Sheziro smirked as she poked Kagome's cheeks. "Oooo..my pup likes Sango ne? Good...she's your mate..you gotta protect her now ya hear me?" she whispered into her pup's ear gently. "Now...let us get Lord Hentai out here to discuss the rest of this." she said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey Readers! Yes..I know I seem to be updating faster and you can bla...THANK my lover MoonShadowz for that one. She's been getting me to write more as she tortures me by not writing hers...and by other means...anyways...I hope you like this chap and I'm up for suggestions but I won't always follow them. Ja!


	9. Chapter 9 The past and Future

Chapter 9.

The Past and Future.

Kagome blushed more as she wiggled in her new found Mother's hold. "Mommy...do I have to mate her now?" she whispered looking up at Sheziro.

Sheziro stopped her laughing and looked down at Kagome with a confused smile. "Hm? No no no..not yet. You have to wait til your of age hun." she whispered into Kagome's ear as she nibbled on it lightly. "Now...I'll be right back." she said with a smirk before setting Kagome down in Kinoda's lap and taking off into the castle her black tail straight behind her as laughter erupted from her mouth. "Oh Lord Hen-tai!" she called out in a singsong voice. "I'm coming for you!"

A loud yelp could be heard as well as crashes and a yell. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO WOMAN! AND STOP CALLING ME LORD HENTAI!" A male voice called out.

Laughter could be heard as Sheziro came walking back out of the castle dragging someone in blue silk robes by their brown and black wolf tail. "Hey Kinoda! Shya! Look! I found Lord Hentai!" she called out happily like a little child as she lifted the male off the ground and let him spin a bit so everyone could see that she was holding the Lord of the South by his tail in his own castle.

Lady Shya covered her mouth as giggles escaped her. "Sheziro...I think it would be wise to let my mate down now." she said with laughter in her eyes. "Kyo...why is she calling you Lord Hentai?" she asked with a smirk.

Kyo swallowed hard as he scrambled away from Sheziro as best he could and sat next to his wife. "Well..you see. Remember about...8 years ago when I was patrolling my lands and I told you I came upon a demon female injured in the woods? Well...that was sorta true. She was injured alright...but she had someone there to help her out. Well..I was going to come out to see if they needed a place to stay when they kinda...stripped down and started to um...well..mate. When they were done they found me and kinda got banned from that part of my lands for a bit. Found out...it was Sheziro and Kinoda mating for the first time. Sheziro had gone to the village and taken Kinoda away from it seeing as she was to be sacrificed to a god of some sort. She was the youngest daughter of the head Miko. So...apparently she was...expendable."

Sheziro smirked and pulled her own mate into her lap. "Yep. She was the most beautiful out of all of them there. Plus...she healed me when one of them was able to get me across the chest with their stupid scythe. I wasn't doin any harm and they still attacked me. So..I took Kinoda and ran back to the lake near my home. I...kinda collapsed after making it though and Kinoda healed me. We were dating for about...four months and she agreed to mate me. Then the Hentai here showed up and decided to watch as we took our _sacred_ bath and our mating _ritual._" she said with a smirk. "Didn't bother me though..considering I got to mate her all over again the next night. That was also the night that Kinoda became impregnated with Kagome. I have vowed to him never to let him live down the night he saw me mate...or saw my mate's body which was for my eyes and my eyes only." she said with a low growl as she laid her head possessively on Kinoda's shoulder.

Kinoda gently stroked her ears a bit to calm her down. "Now now mate...you can get him back sometime else. You could always tease him to no end. You always did have a small evil streak when it came to torturing others." she said kissing her softly.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shrugged having no clue what was going on. "Mommy...then how did I end up in slavery if I was safe with you?" she asked in a soft voice.

Sheziro stiffened and looked away as Kinoda looked down. "Baby...you were taken from us. I was out with you picking flowers and herbs for the village when we were attacked. They took you from me and sliced my arm. If Kero wouldn't have gotten there before I mighta been dead. Sheziro took off after them when she smelt my blood but they had a barrier against demon's. So...she just took me home and healed me. The only thing keeping her going was the fact that she had whispers of a half-demon girl as a slave somewhere. She just needed to know where." she whispered. "You were the most precious thing to her since I cannot have children anymore."

A snicker came from Sheziro as she kissed along Kinoda's neck. "Which made being active in the night all the more fun since I won't have to stop every time your with pup." she whispered.

Kagome nodded and got up. Wincing she crawled into Kinoda's lap and cuddled to her mother's chest. "Me glad I's out of slavery now." she whispered softly closing her eyes.

Kinoda smiled and gently ran her fingers through Kagome's hair and down her back. Her eyes widened when she felt the bandages. "Oh yeah. Mate...we never found out who had whipped our precious pup." she said.

Sheziro looked at Kagome and rubbed her small dog ears on top of her daughters head. "Kagome...tell us who did it." she whispered softly.

A light whimper escaped her throat as Kagome tried to bury her head into Kinoda's chest. "W...Western Lands...I..Inuyasha...an...and Sesshoumaru." she whispered softly. Tears escaped her silver-blue eyes.

Getting up out of her Mother's lap Sango went to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her new friend and nuzzled her gently. "No cry. You safe now." she whispered softly before licking her cheek gently.

Sheziro snickered softly and pet Sango's ears as well. "Well said pup...well said." she whispered. Nuzzling Kinoda's neck as well a low angry growl escaped her throat as her eyes flashed red. "I will kill those insolent pups that dare hurt mine. That damn Western Lord knows I can kick his scrawny white tailed ass." she growled out. "Those son's of his aren't worthy of being Lords." A dark smirk came over her features as she looked at Kyo and Shya. "Now...how bout we invite them over for a little...chat." she growled.

Kyo went pale at the thought. "Now Sheziro...don't do anything rash that might start a war between our lands." he said.

"Screw your Damn Lands! I Fucking rule over all of you! I own the Central lands..the Neutral Lands as humans call it. I am the strongest out of all 4 of you. You know that. That Western Lord knows it is I who picks who is going to be the next heir to the lands. I know!" She yelled at him. "Neither of those worthless pups are worthy of being the Lord of the West...They would ruin the land that Inutaisho and his ancestors worked so hard to create."

Kinoda gently kissed her mate." shh...it's ok Sheziro. Calm down." Looking at Shya and Kyo she blushed. "Sorry about that. She loses her temper easily. She's been stressed lately. Kyo...would you please send the invitation out to Inutashio so the may come as soon as possible?" she asked.

Kagome looked at them before kissing Sango lightly on the lips. A dark blush covered her cheeks as she looked at her soon-to-be-mate. _So soft...and warm. They tasted like berries._ She thought as she licked her lips.

Sango blushed brightly as she felt Kagome's lips against hers. "W...why'd you do that?" she whispered softly.

Sheziro laughed. "Our clan thinks it honorable that you take the first kiss of your mate before you actually mate. Plus...if you haven't noticed Kagome marked you on your bottom lip." she said pointing to the small cut on Sango's bottom lip. "When you and her get older that mark will disappear when it is time for her to mate you. Then she'll mark you on your neck instead as well as on the nose." she said. "Wolves and dogs mark each other differently so we'll do it both ways." she said with a smile. "Like me...I found that humans and demon's mate differnetly. She made me go get a...wedding band...and mate her the human way as well." she said with a smile.

Shya laughed as she looked at Sango's dark blush. She watched as her daughter leaned in and kissed Kagome again and marked her lip as well. "Well...now that they have marked each other all we have to worry about is a stronger demon or human trying to take Sango away." she said. "People always want to mate the heir to the Throne." she said with a sigh.

Sheziro started to laugh. 'Which is why I made three special gifts. A sword for kagome, a ring for Sango, and a necklace that is for both of them. Kyo has the matching one that goes to Sango. I'll begin training Kagome to use her new sword as Kinoda trains her on her miko powers. She is currently the strongest demon to come. Considering she is a descendent of the Kami's themselves she should be! With Sango as her mate she too will be the strongest." she said with a smile.

Kyo looked at Sheziro as he came back out. A messenger could be seen taking off towards the West. "You have a very large imagination Sheziro. Kinoda you better keep her on a leash or something. She might do something strange. Like...freak out the Western son's?" he said crossing his arms.

Sheziro was about to retort to that but heard a small whimper. Looking down she saw Kagome looking up at her tiredly. "What is it hun?" she whispered softly. "Ya tired?"

Kagome nodded and gripped the front of Kinoda's clothes where the armor didn't cover it. "Me...sleepy and hurt." she whispered. Gently laying on the grass she cuddled up against Sango.

Sango blushed lightly and pet Kagome's ears gently as she wrapped her tail around Kagome's waist. "Kinoda...are you and Sheziro going to stay?" she asked.

Kinoda smiled softly and nodded. "Yes...we're going to stay a while. Kero...can you go back and tell everyone where we are?" she asked. "Also tell them we'll be staying awhile." she said.

Kero nodded and took off towards their home. "Be back in a flash!" she called out.

Sheziro gently laid Kinoda down on the ground and curled up against her holding her tightly as Kinoda pulled both Kagome and Sango to her chest. "I think we shall rest for the day...and speak more when the Western Lords get here." she whispered before falling to sleep.

Kyo and Shya smiled and left to get things ready for their guests.

xxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heh...seems I must be updating a lot huh? Well...thank my GF for that one. She's getting me to write all of these updates. And I'd do anything to make her happy. I know this chapter might not make a lot of sense but it was just to clarify some background and the fun shall begin when the Western Lord's get there. Now...Anyone have suggestions for pranks on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?


	10. The Plans

Chapter10

The Torture

Three days passed since Lord Kyo sent out the letter to the Western Lands and word had soon came back saying that they would be there that day.

_Dear Lord Kyo and Lady Shya,_

_I am deeply sorry for not writing this sooner, but I did not want to send the letter if I wasn't certain when we would be there. My son's are very stubborn and did not want to leave their comfortable home to travel to your lands. Apparently Sesshoumaru still hate's me for taking Inuyasha's mother, a human, as my mate when his died. Inuyasha just didn't want to go. Please inform Lady Shya that Lady Izayoi is very excited to talk with her again. Hopefully my son's do not fight with your daughter like last time. We shall be there around midday so please be ready._

_Sincerly,_

_Lord Inutashio and Lady Izayoi of the Western Lands_

Lord Kyo looked around with a smile. _'I should tell Shya, Kinoda, and __**shivers**_ _Sheziro about this. Poor poor boys. They don't know what's going to happen to them. I kinda feel sorry that they are going up against one very mad and sadistic female demon as well as her furious miko mate._

Carrying the letter into the guest rooms where Sheziro and Kinoda were staying he smiled and just stood in the doorway looking. Under the covers of the bed were the two sleeping people that he was talking about. Sheziro's head was on top of Kinoda's possessively as they held each other in their sleep. Thanks to the blanket that only covered their bottom half he could tell that they wore absolutely nothing under the blanket. Stepping into the room more he stopped when he heard a deep angry growl. Looking at the two sleeping woman he saw that Sheziro's lips were pulled back in a snarl as she growled loudly as a warning. Quickly he walked out of the room and went to his own to wake his lover.

"Shya...hun wake up." he whispered shaking his mate from her sleep as she hugged his pillow. He had left about an hour ago and she immediately had grabbed his pillow and curled up in his spot on the bed. "I need you to go wake up Sheziro and Kinoda. Sheziro didn't like me walking in on them. Maybe you should go." he whispered softly into her ear as he nibbled on it.

Shya yawned loudly and rolled over to face him. "Hm? Oh...ok. I'll go wake them." she whispered. Climbing out of bed she put on her kimono and walked out of the room rubbing her eyes still. Turning around and going back she glared at her husband. "Why did you look at them in the first place?" she asked before shaking her head and walking out of the room. Going into Sheziro and Kinoda's room she opened the door while giving it a small knock making Sheziro's eye open to glance at her.

Sitting up on the bed trying not to disturb her mate, Sheziro smiled at Shya. "Hm...go wait in the hall as I dress please. My mate had a rough night." she whispered softly and kissed her still sleeping mate gently on the lips.

Smiling and walking back out of the room, Shya closed the door and waited for Sheziro to come out. She gently brushed the fabric of her black kimono smiling as the silver and gold stitching of a wolf running across the front rippled lightly. Then she heard the click of the door and turned around.

"Sorry...I really pushed her hard last night." she said with a blush. "I'm gonna let her sleep til about noon and wake her for lunch and to give Kagome her presents. She should be about healed by now." she said with a smile as she brushed her tail straight and rubbed her silver eyes clear of sleep. "Now..what' did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Kyo said to wake you since he tried to and you growled at him. He needed to talk to you about a letter." she said leading Sheziro back to her room. Opening the door and letting her into the room, Shya led her to a chair as her husband sat on the bed.

"Soo...you're the annoyance I smelled coming into our room while my mate and I were sleeping. Naughty naughty Lord Hentai. It would be a great pity if all the other Lord's knew about it as well hm?" she asked with a smirk. "Now...what's this about a letter?"

Kyo paled a bit as he handed her the letter to read through. He could see an evil looking smirk that would scare even the most brave of men run off crying in fear, start to cross her lips. "I hope you don't plan on doing anything too drastic Sheziro." he said crossing his arms. "I will not tolerate my castle being destroyed."

Sheziro just waved her hand at him in a nonchalant way as if to say "yeah yeah whatever." Throwing him back the letter she smirked more. "I think I shall go talk to my mate about this and find a suitable...gift for them." she said with a smirk before standing up. "See ya later Lady Shya...Lord Hentai." she said bowing before exciting the room.

"You know...I have a very bad feeling that she is going to torture those two boys to no end. I kinda feel sorry for them." Kyo said as a shiver ran down his spine.

Shya laughed softly as she laid her hand down on his arm. "Now now Kyo...you know what they did to Sheziro's pup, and you know that saying. 'Hell has no wrath like a womans scorn.' Sheziro will show them a woman's wrath as well as a mothers protectiveness of their pup. Do not feel sorry for those boys...feel sorry for the Western Lord for having to deal with them." she said before kissing him softly. "Now...time for you to go check with the guards while I get the servants started on those guest rooms."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Little later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon it was close to Midday and Sheziro, Kinoda, Kagome, Sango, and Sango's pet Kilala were all playing out in the garden. Kinoda was in Sheziro's lap laughing as Kagome and Sango play-fought. Kagome growled at Sango with a smile as she gently bit at her ear. "You no get away mate." She whispered as she gently pinned her down. Running her fingers through Sango's hair and kissing her cheek she settled down upon her stomach.

Gently kissing her mate's neck, Sheziro looked at her pup. "Kagome, would you come here for a bit? Me and your mother have a few presents for you." She called to her pup and gently kissed along Kinoda's neck again.

Kagome whimpered softly and crawled over to her mother's and gently laid in their laps. "What is it Mommy?" she asked softly. Looking up at her parent's she smiled softly as her ears twitched listening to Sango's breath even out as she fell asleep.

Sheziro reached down beside her and pulled up a sword. "Here...this is for you. You are to use this to protect your mate and any pups you have you got that? This sword can be used only by you, Sango, and your pups as well. Promise me that is all you will use it for." she said looking into Kagome's eyes with seriousness.

Kagome looked up at her mother and smiled. "I's promise Mommy." she said grabbing the sword and laying it down neatly. Looking back up at them to see Kinoda smiling down at her now.

"Hun, my gift to you is a special one. It will keep your blood in check. Your mate is also supposed to do that as well, but that's what the necklace that we're giving her's does as well. It also shows that you are each other's mates. You shall put a drop of blood on each other's necklaces when you are ready to mate to finalize it. That why you two can share powers or subdue the other if they start to go demon. Think of it as a collar and leash to the other." she said with a smile as she lowered the necklace down over Kagome's head. "Now..the last present is a ring that we'll give you when you are done mating the demon way." she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled and hugged her parent's before going back over to Sango. Laying down next to her and using both of their tails as blankets, Kagome looked at the necklace. It had a gold crest of the Southern castle which was a wolf-paw on top of a silver cardinal direction. The paw was directly in the center.

Sango opened her eyes and saw Kagome looking at a necklace. Sitting up slightly she pulled the younger girl down and kissed her lightly and innocently. "It's beautiful mate." she whispered before cuddling close. Both she and Kagome were about to go back to sleep when they heard shouts to get the Lord of the castle to the front gates for a guest.

Both of them sat up, wanting to know who it was. Not bothering to wait for Kinoda or Sheziro, they took off for the front gates to see a couple of horses coming. Then when they lifted their noses to the air both of them paled.

"No...no..not them.." Kagome whimpered softly as she turned and pressed her face against Sango's neck trying to keep the tears in. She could hear the clomping of the horse's hooves getting closer and closer.

"Shhh...it'll be ok Kagome. I'll protect you." Sango whispered back into her ear lightly as she glared at the oncoming Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. There was another demon with them that looked like them. _That must be the Lord of the West._ She thought to herself as she led Kagome close to her body.

Finally the horses stopped and the soft thuds of feet hitting the ground could be heard before a deep bass voice filled the air. "Lord Kyo we have arrived!" Then it got a bit quieter. "Boys why don't you two go look for something to do while I speak to Lord Kyo?" he said.

Sesshourmaru rolled his eyes before he caught a scent he knew. An evil smirk grew upon his face as he looked around and spotted a familiar figure being held by someone else. "Well well well Inuyasha...it seems are little whore of a slave has found a new home. Girl..why don't you just leave her here..we'll take good care of her." he said Inuyasha snickered beside him.

"No Sesshoumaru. You shall not harm my mate anymore." Sango growled out as she flexed her claws and moved Kagome behind her. "Plus you cannot speak to me that way. No one here in this castle is a slave that you can order around as you wish." she said with a smirk.

Inuyasha snuck behind Sango as she concentrated on his brother and pushed Kagome away from Sango before kicking her in the ribs. A loud yelp of pain came from her before she whimpered and howled for her parent's. "Shut up you fucking slave!" Inuyasha growled out. "You have no parent's or pack to call anyways."

A loud dangerous growl could be heard from behind him as he slowly turned around. "I suggest you get away from my child you filthy piece of shit." Sheziro growled out as her mate glared at Sesshoumaru. "NOW!"

Inuyasha quickly scrambled towards his brother before glaring at her. Sesshoumaru decided to speak up. "Stupid bitch. You are just a female. What makes you think you can order me...Heir to the West, around like a common peasant?" he said crossing his arms.

Kinoda giggled behind her hand lightly as Sheziro smirked. "Because my dear boy, I get to choose wether or not you actually get to inherit the Western lands. I rule the Central Lands boy! I am Lady Sheziro of the Cental or Neutral Lands. I have made myself worthy of so by birth right as well as combat." she said crossing her arms. "Now...I suggest you get you fluffy asses away from my pup and her mate before you really get on my nerves." she said.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru scrambled away and Kinoda laughed. "Mate...are we gonna pull off our plan today or tomorrow?" she asked as she looked at Sango and Kagome. Sango was gently licking Kagome's face clean as she held her tight to her body.

"Hm...yeah. We'll set phase one tonight and work at them throughout tomorrow." she said with a smirk. "They will wish they have never met me or my pup." she said before laughing as she held Kinoda close to her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Things will get more interesting as time goes. I'll soon be putting Kouga in when they get older as well as Sess and Inu again. I'm thinking of putting in Kikyou but not sure. I hope you like this chapter my love. I did it for you.


	11. The torture begins

Chapter 11.

The Torture begins

Two figures raced silently through the forest. One was a very large dog and the other was a woman who rode it. They were racing towards a castle that they had been staying at for the past few days.

Jumping easily over the wall, the dog figure transformed back into the shape of a woman. Fangs flashed in the moonlight as silver eyes scanned the windows, nose twitching as well. Finally a clawed finger pointed to a single window and balcony. Pulling the other woman up onto her back she grabbed the bag that she had been carrying and jumped up towards the single balcony.

Landing on it silently, and using her tail as a leverage so as not to make a sound, she placed the woman that was on her back down beside her. Sliding the window open, they stepped into the room. Looking around they spotted the two figures that were in the twin futon's on the floor. Sneaking over to them, the moonlight rolled over them silently as a glass of water was set by each of their hands and the said hands put inside. The older looking of the two had some herbs stuffed into his mouth and a collar put around his neck and the same was done to the little one as well. A small snicker escaped tight lips as both woman tried not to laugh.

Running back to the balcony the demon woman picked up the other and jumped down from that room to their own and crawled in. "Hun...do you have the other herbs ready as well?" she whispered softly. When she got a nod in response, she had to do all she could from not waking everyone. "Lets sleep for once." she whispered softly into her mate's ear as she licked at it. Pulling her mate's clothing off of her and kissing her entire body they laid down for a good nights rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Morning xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheziro awoke to the maid's walking by laughing loudly. Opening her door groggily. "What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Then she saw the bedding they were taking to the wash. A smirk covered her lips. "Who's futon?" she asked with a smile.

"Tis my Lord's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's bedding my Lady. It seems they both 'ad wet dreams." she said with a laugh before walking off with her partner.

"Love what was that?" a sleepy voice asked from behind her. Sheziro turned around and looked to see her mate sitting up in bed the sun hitting her nude body in just the right places.

"Hm...nothing you need worry bout right now. But...you should worry about your very horny mate." she said as she growled and pounced pinning her mate below her. Her long tongue made it's use as she trailed it down Kinoda's body. Soon all of Sheziro disappeared under the covers as,Kinoda's breath became labored and her body arched off the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up to a long loud howl coming from her parent's room. To her she knew that she should stay away from that room as she heard her mother yell out Sheziro's name and Sheziro howl Kinoda's. Looking at the sleeping girl next to her she smiled softly and cuddled closer licking along her neck. "Mate...time wake up." she whispered licking her face clean for her. Gently grabbing Sango's tail she pulled it lightly.

Sango woke with a whimper before rubbing her eyes. "It early still Kagome...why you up?" she asked as she moved to lay her head close to Kagome's. She loved how Kagome smelled. Just like the air after a storm and wildflowers. Such an innocent scent.

"My mommies where howling or screaming each other's name. It woke me up, but I don't think we should go there." she said as she buried her head at the juncture of Sango's neck and shoulder. It smelled of the forest and jasmine. "Come on...lets go get food. I'm _starving."_ Kagome whined softly pinning her ears against her head.

Getting up out of bed and dressing in their boy clothes for play they ran downstairs and into the dining room. Looking around they saw two very angry demon boys as well as a laughing Lords and Ladies. "I don't get...what's so funny?" Sango asked before she got a better looking at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "Your...wearing collars." she said in a plain voice before she fell to the floor laughing. Kagome soon joined her but was able to keep upright.

Sesshoumaru glared at them before standing up and walking towards them. Bringing his hand up to claw Kagome's he brought it down hard hoping to scratch her, but only the sound of skin on skin could be heard as Kagome's face turned the side in shock as she held her now red cheek.

The bigger surprise was to Sesshoumaru who looked at his hand. His once pointed nails were now dainty human ones. Lifting his hand to his lips he opened his mouth to find his fangs gone. Even his poison that he had was gone. "W...what has happened to this Sesshoumaru?" he asked as he backed up. That's when the laughter was heard from just to the side.

No one had noticed that the side doors had opened and Sheziro and Kinoda had walked in. "Well well well...looks like the puppy got put in his place. Now..sit down before you hurt your small pea sized brain by thinking." she said with a low growl. As soon as she had said sit Inuyasha had fallen face first into the floor but when the word down came, Sesshoumaru had done the same. "Hey love..your collars work." she said with a smile as she went and sat down by Shya dragging her tired looking mate gently behind her.

"What's wrong with Kinoda? She's not catching something is she?" Shya asked worriedly as she looked at the smiling, yet slightly sweating Kinoda. "It looks like she has a fever with her face flushed so."

Sheziro smirked. "Nope..she's not catching anything. She can't..no with my blood in her." she said as she pulled Kagome into her lap and Kinoda did the same with Sango. "She's tired from our rough housing this morning. Did I wake anyone?" she asked.

Kagome raised her hand. "Me mommy. You wokes me up." she said with a smile as her ears twitched. She giggled when Sheziro poked her nose gently.

"I'm sorry pup. Didn't mean ta." she said with a smile. "When you're old enough I'll tell ya what I did to make her scream like that ok?" she said with a smile. "Now..lets eat..I'm starved and I know for a fact that Kinoda is as well."

Breakfast came and went as everyone went outside to play. Every chance that Sheziro or Kinoda got, they tortured Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Pulling their tails and ears, as well as making things happen to them like, dirt or dung getting them in the face or ice down their pants. Inuyasha now had a fear of cats seeing as a giant cat chase him down a hallway. His fear grew from cats to rats and birds as well as the tiny creatures grew to enormous sizes to haunt him.

Kagome and Sango didn't get teased once that day thanks to Sheziro and Kinoda. By the end of the day the two boys knew not to mess with them anymore. "We give we give!" They yelled at dinner time as food covered their bodies.

Sheziro put down the fork and spoon she had been using to launch some of the western meal they had been having across the table at them. Lady Izayoi kept them from throwing food back at the childish adult and her mate. "Fine.. Truce. AS long as you never dare to touch my pup and her mate again." she said with a low growl her eyes flashing red.

The two boys gulped and nodded. "Good...now. I'll be right back. I gotta get those tacks out of your beds and the bucket of horse piss from above your doorways." she said with a grin before taking off towards their rooms.

Kinoda blushed brightly. "I had no idea she set up that many traps." she whispered. "I feel sorry for your boys my Lord and Lady. They were dealing with a mastermind at torture. They didn't stand a chance considering she was always at least five steps ahead of them." she said.

"It's quite alright my dear. She is a very protective mother. I'm just disappointed that we could not see a duel. My boys against her." he said with a smile.

Sheziro had appeared just as he said that. "Says who? Come on munchkin boys, lets duel. My claws against yours swords." she said with a smirk. "Hun give them the counter herb for their claws back." she said with a smile. "Oh yeah...you two will have to make the duel quick. I kinda put a herb in your food to give you constipation for the next week." She said with a bright smile on her face before jogging out the door and towards the dojo.

The boys groaned and got up. Holding out their hands, Kinoda put the herb in them before they left towards the dojo as well. Grabbing their swords as they went, they walked in to see Sheziro stretching out her legs before pulling a dagger from her sleeve.

"Come on lets go already." she said with a smile as she stood still but was crouched down close to the floor.

Sesshoumaru rushed at her with his sword held high and brought it down at her head only for it to be blocked by the small dagger. Suddenly another dagger appeared and slashed at his clothing. Sheziro jumped away just as Inuyasha came barreling at her. She backflipped over his head and kicked his back, knocking him to the floor. Sweeping her legs around, she caught Sesshoumaru in the head as she fell head first towards the floor and catching herself on her hands. Twirling on them, she spun Sesshoumaru around in her legs before throwing him on Inuyasha and standing up her daggers in front of her. One was tilted outwards the other against her inner forearm. "Come on you mongrels. Is that it?" she asked them as they laid on the ground already exhausted. "Damn...you guys are no fun. Even my mate can almost best me in a fight and she's human!" she called out. "No offense love.' she said with a sweet smile.

"None taken. " she said. Then she turned to face the Western Lord. "I think you should teach your son's manners my Lord or they shall always live to be arrogant and impudent bastards." she said with a smile before walking to her mate and kissing her neck making Sheziro growl in content as she rubbed her back softly.

"I think I shall...Inuyasha...Sesshoumaru. Bed...now." he growled out as Lord Kyo and Lady Shya held Kagome and Sango by their shoulders trying hard not to laugh. To think...this was only the beginning to their new life. Sango and Kagome both thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone. This is my Anniversary gift for my lover MoonShadowz. I hope ya'll like though I think it ain't that good. Though I need a vote please. I was either thinking of keep going with them small...or make them older and enter more people to make their lives complicated...like putting Koga in for Sango's hand.

Vote now please:

Stay young for few chapters:

or

Make them older and start the courting with trouble:


	12. How it began

Chapter 12

How it began(warning..mostly Sheziro and Kinoda...)

The Western Lord and his family left the next day seeing as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had learned their lesson. A note and package had been left for Sheziro and Kinoda in their room.

_I'm terribly sorry for how my sons acted to Sango and Kagome. I hope you can forgive them to a point. I left both Sango and Kagome a small present to show that they are friends with the West. I hope they hold no grudges._

_Lord and Lady of the West. _

Sheziro burst out laughing as she read the note before cuddling next to her mate in their bed. Pulling out the package she set it off to the side along with the note. Growling softly she started to lick at Kinoda's neck as her hand trailed to the inside of her yukata. "Hm...you still sore from last night?" she whispered softly into her ear as she nibbled on it.

Kinoda moaned softly pushing back into Sheziro's chest. Looking at the door to make sure it was closed all the way, her eyes widened. "Um...Sheziro, our mate has come to visit us." she said pulling loose of her mate and standing up. Walking to her daughter, she gently picked up the sleepy child and cradled her as Kinoda carried her to their bed. "Kagome what are you doing up out of bed?" she asked. "You have training early tomorrow morning so you gotta be well rested."

Kagome whimpered and pinned her ears down a bit as her tail tucked between her legs sadly. "Me sorry, but I's wanted to know how you two met. When you teach me how mating done?" she asked tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

Sheziro pulled Kinoda into her lap as well as Kagome. "Well pup, I'll teach you that much when you get your first heat. But I will tell you how your mother and I met if you tell us what...what happened after we lost you." she whispered sadly. Gently she nuzzled Kagome's neck and ears a bit before kissing along Kinoda's neck to her lips.

Kinoda smiled and started to stroke Kagome's ears softly as she massaged Sheziro's lips with her own. "You tell her as I get ready for sleep. You better change as well my mate." she whispered tugging at Sheziro's hakama belt lightly.

Sighing lightly, Sheziro stood up and started to pull off her clothes. Her eyes wandered to Kinoda's body as she started to undress as well. Tongue running across her lips lightly as she looked away before she did something that wasn't meant for their pup's eyes. "Now pup. Do you want the full story?"

Nodding a bit, Kagome heard a small whimper come from the doorway. Turning to look and see what it was, she saw Sango standing there rubbing her sleepy eyes as her ears twitched bit and her tail drooped behind her. "Mate, come here." she said with a smile patting the spot next to her.

Sango smiled back and stripped as well seeing as how she slept like that so her tail wouldn't get caught in her clothing. Climbing into the bed she cuddled against Kagome's body. Gently she pulled Kagome's clothes off as well. "What you doing mate?" she asked kissing along her neck softly giving it small licks as well.

Kagome blushed as shivers ran up and down her spine causing small goose bumps to cover her flesh. "Sangoooo...that feels so goood...and it tickles. Hm...Keep going please.." she whispered softly. Looking at her parent's as they settled on the bed Kagome said, "You tell now?"

Sheziro smiled and pulled Kinoda into her chest. "Well...it was about a year before you were born so...about seven years ago. I had just been in a battle against a few nasty bird demons. I was only about...18 or so years old and pretty cocky about my fighting skills. I thought I could take them on. Fifteen to one ain't very good odds though. I got beat up pretty badly and I still had to make my way home...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silent night was broken by the footsteps of a limping figure as they made their way through the forest. The lights of a village could be seen through the trees. Trying to keep away from said village, the figure tripped over a root when their vision began to swim. A bloody hand reached out to try and break the fall and take the weight, but it collapsed easily under the weight of the figure. Groaning in pain, they rolled onto their back and stared up at the moon as they bathed in it's light. The light showed a woman wearing bloody and torn clothes along with broken armor. Black hair was matted down in blood that came from a deep wound on their back. Blood flowed from various wounds on her face, but her eyes were glazed over from fever, pain, and serenity. A crunch broke them from their thoughts as somebody stepped on a twig. A growl escaped her throat as she scanned the woods. "Who's there...?" her vision was getting blurry. All she saw before everything went dark was a beautiful girl around her age come out of the woods holding a basket of herbs.

Waking slowly, she saw sunlight filter through the tree's leaves down onto her face. She could smell the smoke of a fire long burned out next to her somewhere. Trying to lift her right arm she soon realized that it felt to heavy and weighed down. She even tried to wiggle her fingers but pain just shot up her arm. _'Must've broken my wrist with that fall. But why can't I lift my arm? Maybe I can sit up and see.'_ she thought. Trying to lift her upper body off the ground she realized once again that something weighed her down. Running her left arm up and across her apparently bare stomach she felt bandages in some places and then silky hair. Moving her hand a little more she elft the warm breath of someone as they laid on her stomach. "Hey...wha..what's going on?" she whispered softly.

A startled gasp was heard as the girl sat up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep on you like that. Please forgive me, I..."

"Quiet! Geez...calm down. I ain't gonna eat you or anything. My name is Sheziro, Lady of the Central Lands. What's yours pretty lady?" she asked with a small smile on her face as she tried to move.

"No don't move. You'll reopen your wounds if you do so." she said softly as she gently pressed her hand on Sheziro's shoulder to hold her down. "My name is Kinoda Torayaiba. Please rest though. You have a very bad fever and serious wounds." Pulling a dry cloth from Sheziro's head she dunked it in a cold water. Pulling it out, she wrung it out and placed it on her head. Gently she wiped the sweat off of Sheziro's face and neck. "Please be calm. I'll have to leave you for now but I'll be back later tonight. Please stay here." Kinoda said standing up and brushing her kimono free of dust.

Sheziro whimpered lightly as she watched Kinoda walk away. Looking back up at the sky she saw a silver glimmer flash slightly. Furrowing her brows slightly she smiled. _She's beautiful...and a miko. A powerful one as well. Odd to see one with silver colored power. She's so innocent but...something is wrong. I can feel it._

Night fell and footsteps could be heard walking towards her through the darkness. The silver light shimmered again where she was lying. Looking towards where the footsteps were coming from she saw Kinoda stumble through the bushes. _I...is that blood I smell?_ She thought to herself.

As Kinoda looked up to see Sheziro, she gave a soft half smile. A dark bruise covered her cheek as she walked towards the injured demon. "Hey...how are you feeling?" Sitting down next to Sheziro, she started to change the bandages of the more serious wounds. "Do you feel up for a bath? There's a stream not five feet from here."

"Sure but only if you tell me what happened to you. Where did you get that bruise?" she asked. Reaching up she gently stroked the other girl's cheek and gave a small groan of pain as it pulled at her wounds. Sitting up with a nother moan Sheziro looked at her. "Please tell me. I can't have a beau...uh...strong miko such as yourself being beaten on my lands. Your village should know it's against my laws to injure a woman much less a miko woman who is the most precious of our healers." she said with a low angry growl.

Kinoda's eyes widened as she looked at Sheziro. Sliding behind her to hold her back up, she started to lift the demon up. "You shouldn't be moving! This bruise is nothing. My mother just got angry with me for returning a day late with herbs she needed last night."

"Then why the hell do I smell blood?! Why would your mother do such a thing to her daughter?" That isn't right Kinoda. By law you are protected. Since the law doesn't seem to scare them maybe the one who made it will. I'm protecting you from now on. Here.." Reaching around her neck she pulled loose a thin chain with the Central crest on it. "Put this on. If you need me and I'm not near you enough to hear your yell, I want you to think my name as hard as you can and I'll be there." Sheziro said pushing the necklace into Kinoda's hand. "Now...please take me to the river. I really want to get this blood out of my fur. D...do you mind if I change into my dog form to save some energy?"

Smiling softly Kinoda smiled and watched in amazementas Sheziro closed her eyes and started to shift into the form of a dog. She was able to make herself small enough to be carried easily by Kinoda to the water. "Your so cute!" she said picking her up and nuzzling her cheek against the top of Sheziro's puppy sized body.

Sheziro looked up at Kinoda lazily with her silver eyes and couldn't help be lost in the soft blue orbs of Kinoda eyes that looked as if she had been staring at the sky so long that they just took on that color. When she felt the cold water of the river and Kinoda shiver slightly, that brought her out of her thoughts long enough for her to jump out of the woman's arms and turn into a bigger form. Closing her eyes again, she concentrated on the last of her energy to change back long to get washed. Falling to her knees, Sheziro panted heavily. Her body started to shiver but was surprised to feel a warm shivering body press against her own and pull her up.

"Come. I'll wash your hair and tail while you can get what you can reach." Kinoda said with a soft smile on her face. Reaching to the shore she grabbed some hard soap and broke it in half. Handing some to Sheziro, she started on the demon girl's tail. Running her fingers through the normally silky hair, she gently started to work the blood clots free.

A few minutes later they got out of the freezing water, and up onto the shore. Grabbing a towel she had brought with her, Kinoda gently started to dry off Sheziro's body. When her body was dry, she then gently wrapped her wounds up tight before taking her back to the bed. Sheziro looked ready to pass out. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she whispered softly as she stroked the silky smooth hair on the demon's head.

Sheziro smiled at her as she nodded and transformed back into her dog form. The bandages were still wrapped tight around her body. Curling up she tugged Kinoda into her stomach to keep her wet body warm. Gently she started to lick her body dry. Looking at the miko girl she could help but give a small wolfish smile as she saw that she was fast asleep. Laying her large head down protectively around her legs, Sheziro feel to sleep as well.

For nearly a week they did the same routine. When Kinoda would come to her with wounds, Sheziro would lick them clean and heal them with a bit of her blood and saliva. If she was out in the woods alone, Sheziro wouldn't be far behind watching over her. Sheziro had grown very fond of having Kinoda around. Every time the girl would leave to go back to her village, she felt alone and would whimper and howl into the night.

Then the day came when Sheziro would have to go back to her castle. "Please Kinoda..come back with me. Come to my castle and stay with me...be protected from everything. Please!" she whimpered out as she gripped at Kinoda's hands. "I need you to be with me...please."

Kinoda pulled her hands out of Sheziro's sadly. "I can't...not right now. I have to care for my mother since my siblings are out helping the villagers with the disease that is coming through. Please understand. I promise I will join you soon." she whispered leaning up and kissing Sheziro softly on the lips. "Now...I will call when I am ready to be with you at your home. Please wait for me."

Sheziro gave a small whimper but nodded sadly. "I will be back for you...I swear it." she whispered as she leaned down and kissed Kinoda passionately on the lips. "I've fallen in love with you Kinoda...I can't bare to lose you. Not now...not ever." With that, Sheziro turned around and walked back towards her own home as a tear made it's way down her face.

Kinoda cried softly that night, missing the extra warmth that Sheziro had provided the past week. It had felt so good to be loved by someone. Not once did Sheziro hurt her or try to touch her in a way she didn't want. Just subtle kisses or licks on the cheek as thanks you's or the protective pull against her chest when Sheziro scared demons away. _I miss you already Sheziro...I shall call you soon._ She thought before walking back to her village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End flashback for now xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kinoda didn't call me for nearly a month. I was agitated and very depressed. Every time I saw someone in my pack kissing their lover in the streets I would turn around and walk away wondering when she was going to call me. I thought it was going to be the happiest day of my life when she called me. Boy was I wrong." Sheziro said with a shiver.

Kinoda looked at Sheziro and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sh...I know how much you missed me. I missed you just as much. I wasn't able to do anything right for that time I was away from her. I would stumble when there was nothing to stumble over, or I would think that the howling I heard in the woods was your mother. I would always return back the place where I met her and sleep wishing she was there. But there came a problem. Our village had a festival coming that was supposed to honor the Demon Lord that our village stood on. Well...our village thought that the Lord of the Lands was angry at us so they needed a sacrifice. Well...everyone knew that if you were to sacrifice someone that it had to be the purest person of all. M...my own mother chose me. I was the youngest of five children and the most pure. S...she was going to put me to death just for a belief that the Lord was angry at them. I knew Sheziro would not want that to happen but...I didn't know how fast she could get there. I begged and begged at them to let me go..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ehehe...flash back again..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinoda thrashed against the rope ties on her arms. Blood coursed down her fingers and onto the dirt floors as the rope bit into her wrists. "Let me free! I need to go to my love! You will be sorry doing this to me! The Lord will not like it at all if you kill me! She will de..." but was knocked aside by a slap from her mother.

"Shut up you dirty wretch! The Lord of this land would not care for trash like you. You may be pure but you are the youngest child and the weakest. You shall be sacrificed in the morning just as the sun is coming up."

A small whimper escaped her as she crawled into a corner and cried. She didn't even hear her mother leave though she could hear the laughing of the children outside. Her clothes were dirt stained and full of grime. Pieces were ripped as well but she didn't care. Kinoda wasn't even aware when she fell to sleep.

A large boom of a drum awoke Kinoda from her sleep. Looking up drowsily, she looked around to see her oldest sister standing in front of her. "W..what do you want?" she croaked out her eyes blank. Her older sister was the only one that cared about her.

"I came to give you something I found in your room. It had the marking of the Central lands on it so I thought you might want it. Plus..mother wouldn't object to it at all. I...I'm truly sorry this is happening to you. You've had such a short life...I wish there was someone who could save you." she whispered before kissing Kinoda's forehead. "May Kami bring you to peace." she whispered and putting the familiar chain around her neck before leaving.

_The necklace. Sheziro! Sheziro help me! Please!_ She cried out as she felt strong hands grab her arms and start to drag her out of the hut she was in. They were dragging her towards a cliff. _Sheziro...Sheziro help! Sheziro...SHEZIRO!!!_

A black haired woman looked up with a scared look on her face as she felt the tug of Kinoda's calling. "Kero watch the village! I have to save my future mate!" she called out as she transformed into her large dog form. Letting out a loud howl she jumped off towards the village that Kinoda lived in. _Hang in there for a few more minutes Kinoda..I'm coming._ She thought to herself as she leaped and ran as fast as she could.

The whole village felt the stomping and heard the long howl no matter how far off it was. "The demon lord is coming! Hurry we must get her ready!" the Village leader called out as they drug Kinoda from the hut. The could hear the footsteps getting closer. "Get her to the cliff!" he yelled at them.

Kinoda struggled as hard as she could as she heard Sheziro coming for her. "Sheziro! Sheziro hurry!" she yelled as loud as she could. Thrashing furiously, Kinoda kicked and bit when she could to get loose. "Sheziro!"

The huge black dog bound over the last of the trees and stood growling at the villagers. Slowly the dog formed back into their humanoid form. Everyone was surprised to see a woman standing there. "Let her go!" she yelled rushing at them with speed unmatched by any other.

The people holding Kinoda were startled to see a demon coming at them with such speed that they stepped backwards a bit and tossed Kinoda over the edge on accident. "Uh oh...we're screwed..." one of them mumbled as he covered his head.

Sheziro stopped in mid step and watched where Kinoda's feet disappeared over the edge. "Kinoda! No!" Running towards the edge she jumped as well. Racing down the cliff wall, she saw the girl falling just a few meters ahead of her. Picking up speed she pushed off the wall and grabbed Kinoda in her arms and kissed her softly. "I gotcha..." she whispered as she kicked off the opposite wall to start her climb back up the cliff.

Jumping from cliff wall to cliff wall, Sheziro slowly made her way back up as Kinoda cried into Sheziro's chest. Finally making it to the top she sat down panting as she held Kinoda in her arms. "No offense hun...but please don't scare me like that...it took a lot of energy to run down after ya." she said with a smile as she nuzzled her softly. "Now...which one of these liverbellied pieces of shit came up with this great idea." she said setting Kinoda on the ground and putting her furred armor below her head to rest on. Gently pulling off her outer kimono she layed it on her for decency and to keep her warm. "Stay.."

Looking up at the villagers, Sheziro's eyes burned with anger. "Now..step forward before I just slaughter this village for breaking my laws to begin with." she said crossing her arms.

A burly looking man stepped forward. "Why should we listen to you bitch!? You ain't Lord of these lands!" he said holding an ax over his shoulder. The children of the village backed away from him and ran towards Sheziro. "Lady Sheziro! Have you come back to play?" they asked with a smile.

Sheziro patted their heads. "No kids...I came back for my mate to be. She called me ya know." she whispered. "Will you go fetch me her stuff please? I'm taking her with me. I promise to come back to visit." she said as the children ran off to do her bidding. "Now...to inform you bastards of who I am. I am not a lord that is true. But I am Lady of these lands. There has not been a Lord of the Central lands since 1000 years before. They all died out you moron. I am Lady Sheziro of the Central Lands just as my mother's were before me. Yes..mothers'. Our village is that of all women dog demons, hanyous, and the demon's lovers. You bastard..have hurt my mate to be. I want to know who picked out Kinoda to pay for her life over something I have no control over?" she said crossing her arms and growling. Her eyes were slowly bleeding red. "NOW!"

Some of the villagers pushed an old woman with a dark look to her eyes. "I am you demon scum! I sacrificed my youngest daughter. I don't see why I couldn't. She was the weakest of my children. She had barely any miko powers let alone how to use them! I would have seen her glimmer of power! I would have seen the color it was if she..."

"Shut up you old batty woman! Kinoda does have power but it does not have a natural color! She has the silver miko power. Only one other had that color and that was Midoriko. You think she is weak because she doesn't flaunt her powers like you?! You are dead wrong. She saved me not but a month ago. She created a barrier and was able to hold it for a week straight even as she slept! That is..I've had enough of you fuckers. I'm taking her and leaving." she said. "Kids!"

The children ran out of the hut that Kinoda had been staying in with all her stuff packed up. They handed it over to Sheziro as she passed them each a gold coin. "Here..go buy something nice to play with." she said with a smile as she picked up Kinoda. Gently she whimpered and nuzzled her neck . "I'll take care of you..I promise." she whispered softly giving her a gentle kiss.

As Sheziro left the village, everyone made a path for her. From then on, they never made another sacrifice to her. Anyone with a thin gold chain that had the Central Lands symbol on it were protected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It took about three days for Kinoda to fully heal. We spent every single moment we could with each other. A month later we mated.." Sheziro said with a soft smile. "I'll tell you how the mating process goes some other... Never mind then." she said as she saw that Sango and Kagome were fast asleep.

"They are so cute Sheziro...Did I ever thank you for saving me?" she whispered kissing Sheziro lightly on the lips.

"Yes my mate...you thanked me with a beautiful child and by being my perfect mate. Kagome can tell us her story tomorrow. Lets sleep." she whispered pulling Kagome close to her, as Kinoda did the same with Sango. The two girls cuddled with each other as they laid between the older women. "Night my mate.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter took me 2 days of writing and 2 hours of typing to get it all down. It's not perfect how I wanted it...I was going to add about 2 more pages of story to it or more but I stopped at 8 on my computer. I kinda hurt myself but my GF wanted this chapter so bad...I couldn't resist...I'll have Kagome's story up next then I'll get back on track with the whole thing. Just giving a little background story first.


	13. Kagome's story

Chapter 13.

Kagome's Past

Kagome awoke squished in between her parent's trying to get closer in the night. She was cuddled next to Sango with their tails wrapped around each other and Sheziro's tail covering all four of them. She whimpered softly having to go to the bathroom and not knowing where it was at the moment as well as not able to escape.

Sheziro opened her eyes to her pup's whimpering and silenced her with a nip to the ear. "Shush pup...you'll wake your mate and mine. Come on..lets go bathe while they sleep." she whispered picking her pup up gently and slowly unraveling their tails from their mates' wasits.

Carrying her pup into the bathroom, Sheziro slowly lowered them into the water. "Pup..do you know how to swim?" she asked as she sat down against the edge of the wall.

Kagome paled slightly when the question was asked. "No...I..I'm scared of water.." she whispered as she tried to keep the water at least to her chest. Turning her head to look at Sheziro she was startled to see a pair of sad yet angry silver eyes staring at her.

"Kagome...I want you to tell me what the hell happened to you. I'll tell your mother when she wakes up." she said softly, Gently she stroked Kagome's puppy ears to try and comfort the child.

"I..I don't remember all that much until I was able to walk...that's when the real torture began...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small child with pure black hair, two small dog ears, blue-gray eyes, and ragged clothes cried loudly as a whip was brought down onto her back. "P..pwease..n..no mo'..." she whimpered out as she tried to crawl away.

A males voice barked out at her and a crack was heard before a scream of pain. "Get back here you mongrel bitch." he said grabbing Kagome's tail and dragging her back into a damp corner.

Kagome whimpered softly holding her right ear that had been hit by the whip. "I...I sowwy...pwease no mo'...pwease.." she whispered softly ducking her head down. When a kick to her stomach came she finally relaxed since that was the signal that her whippings were over.

"You better work harder tomorrow if you want to eat. I'll get Shiori in here to heal your wounds enough that you won't die tomorrow on us. Damn half demon slave..." he muttered before walking out the door.

Another girl walked in with a bucket of herbs which she covered the young kagome's back with them and then bandages. "Kagome...please be more careful about who you growl at. We're running out of herbs.." she whispered into her friends ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shiori was my only friend in that whole place. But...but she died not a year later. I was only 3 at the time she died...She was so nice to me. Mommy...D..don't make me go back to that..please.." she whispered burying her head into sheziro's chest as she cried.

Sheziro whimpered softly and gently rocked her pup side to side lightly. "Shh..it'll be ok. I won't make you do anything like that again." she whispered. Pulling her away slightly, she looked Kagome up and down making sure there were no more bruises on her. That's when she saw the collar. "Pup..do you want that on still? I can put something on it that will protect you until you are powerful enough to take it off. Now...please continue with your story."

Kagome gave a soft smile before laying her head down on Sheziro's chest again. "Hm...I was um...uh...almost summers old when I was placed in the Western Lord's care. The thing is..I don't think he even knew I was there...

xxxxxxxxxxxxFlashback to living at the Western Lands xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome walked slowly towards the kitchen while carrying a bucket of water. Her hands were bleeding slightly from the splinters of the wooden pail. Light whimpers escaped her lips. Finally reaching the door to the kitchen she knocked on it only to have someone open the door quickly and knock her pail over.

"Oh I'm sorry...please go fetch another.." the owner of the voice snickered and went back inside.

Kagome sighed and looked at the bucket before picking it up with a wince and carrying it back. Everyday this happened to her, and everyday she went to bed with bandaged hands.

When she was able to finally deliver the water, she grabbed a watering can and started on the garden. A small smile decorated her face before she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around a drop fell onto a silk clad foot.

"Bitch you are going to pay for getting this Sesshoumaru's new shoes wet." he said in a low growl as an acid green whip appeared at his finger tips and he started to slash kagome with it. Cries of pain filled the air as it cut deep into her skin and burned it as well. "Let me never see it happen again." he said as he left her bleeding on the ground.

Standing up as best as she could, Kagome grabbed the watering can before anyone could see and started to wash her blood off the walkway. With a whimper she started on the flowers again. Looking at the castle she knew that's where she belonged. She felt as if she was something special but didn't know why.

For many years that's all she went through. Pain, punishment, torture, and work. They would come up with creative ways to make her feel pain and would always laugh at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End flashback (I know it sucks) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome cried softly as the bathroom door opened and Sango and Kinoda came walking in sleepily. "Hm..what's going on? Why's our pup crying?" Kinoda asked looking at them.

"She's just told me what happened when she was gone. I'll tell you later though ok?" Sheziro whispered as she watched Sango move into the water and pull Kagome towards her gently.

Sango gently started to kiss her cheek as she kept her arms around her. "No cry...I'm always here for you." she whispered. "Now..do you wanna go play in our animal forms?"

Kagome looked up at her. "I have an animal form?" she asked her eyes still puffy from crying but now holding more curiousity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just didn't have my heart into this one...sorry...I can't think of anything to write at the moment..I'll think of something though...I'm sorry hun..


	14. training

Chapter 14

Training

(Sorry about the last chapter..I was tired, and rushed and didn't have any good ideas going at the time. I'll do better on this one, but it'll take a while.)

Kagome nodded and took off out of the bath and outside, followed slowly by Kinoda, Sango, and Sheziro.

"Sango why not go catch up to her and tackle her into the pond for me to cool her off?" Sango nodded happily and took off after Kagome. "Love..can you go set up the stuff you need while I teach our pup how to transform quick? That way you can teach her any little attack she can use in her demon form. It might come in handy." she said with a smile.

Kinoda nodded and pulled her mate into an empty room quick for a deep kiss as she felt Sheziro's hands open her kimono and run along her body. She felt a finger tease her opening slightly before she pulled back. "Hm...tonight love.." she whispered kissing along her mate's neck as she rubbed the very sensitive area around Sheziro's tail.

Sheziro gave a soft whimper and pout seeing as she wanted more of her mate. "Fine...but we are heading into the woods and I will make you scream." she whispered softly as she helped her mate tie her kimono back together. "I thought I told you to stop wearing these peasants clothing...why won't you wear the fur I made you?" she asked.

"Because love...it's hard to get it on me..plus..this is much faster to get off for the night and I don't go very far seeing as you carry me all over the castle. I will wear the furs when we go back home. I'll even wear your favorite ones.' she whispered kissing her softly. "Now come on..we have to teach our pup and her mate. While I'm teaching kagome you teach Sango along with Kyo about her demon aspects." she said with a smile.

Sheziro nodded sadly letting her tail droop a bit but let it wag when she heard that she was going to have her mate tonight and be able to make her scream. "Fine.." she muttered nipping her neck and leaving a small red mark.

Both of them headed outside where they saw the cutest sight. Kagome held a brown with magenta stripped puppy with white tipped ears, a white belly, and black paws. A mast was around it's eyes as white splashed over it's right eye. A pink tongue was hanging out of it's mouth as it panted. "What do you got there Kagome?" Kinoda asked.

Kagome looked up excitedly, her face flushed from running. "It's Sango! She transformed into this form and tackled me into the water!" she said excitedly.

Sheziro got a closer look at Kagome and did see that her pants and top were wet. Her puppy ears were still trying to shake the water off of themselves. "Well...looks like Sango took my suggestion after all eh pup?" she said. Kagome was too busy petting Sango's ears lightly and scratching her belly to care at the moment.

"Mommy...will you teach me to be like a puppy?" she asked looking at Sheziro with begging eyes.

"Yes pup...I'll teach you. It's in your blood to be able to do this at will. Unfortunately, for Kinoda anyways, that isn't your natural form. Your natural form is that of a puppy. I don't think you ever noticed it before, because you might have always slept, but if you were too tired or low on energy you would revert back to your natural form which is your puppy form. Out of necessity you powers, especially your dormant miko powers, have kept this form up long enough to you gain your demon energy back while you sleep in your puppy form. Close your eyes, and dig down to your center. When you reach it feel for that little tingly feeling and you'll be in your puppy form. By the end of today you better know how to transform at will. When you get older...around..15 or so, you should be able to change sizes. You have to build a massive amount of youki to do that though. Kyo and I shall train you to build that youki as you build your strength, speed, endurance, stamina, and hone your senses. Kagome..your going to train twice as much as Sango since you have to train your miko powers as well. If you don't..you could very well destroy your mate if your not careful." she warned.

Kagome whimpered softly as she looked at Sango. "Me no wanna hurt her." she whispered softly wrapping her arms around Sango's neck and burying her face in her soft silky fur. Closing her eyes, she felt that tingly feeling coming up already. She could feel her hands disappear into paws, as well as her body becoming smaller and fur growing along it. Opening her eyes, Kagome barked happily as she shook her black fur. Her pointed ears stood at attention as she looked at herself. Her fur was very fluffy and pitch black. It gave off a blue-black sheen when the sun hit it. Her eyes were now a more silver color, making them look like ice. A single silver stripe decorated her cheek as she looked around happily (Think of a baby husky if that helps).

"Awwww..she's so cute Sheziro! She looks just like you in your dog form except for the strips and ears. Yours have silver in them." Kinoda said with a smile as she moved close to Sheziro.

"I know...she is my daughter ya know." she whispered with a smile. "Now..transform back Kagome. That should be the easy part for you." She watched as Kagome turned back. "Good...now go with Kinoda seeing as she has your training set up. Sango..come with me." she said as Sango transformed back as well.

The two children looked at each other sadly as they were separated, but not before sharing a small kiss and whimper. Kagome's tail drooped between her legs like a kicked puppy, as Sango's did the same.

"Momma, what am I going to be learning?" she asked in a soft voice. She became timid when her mate left her and she didn't know Kinoda very well still. Gently she grabbed Kinoda's hand, well...finger mostly since her hands were smaller, and followed.

"I'm going to teach you how to use your miko powers Kagome. You come from a very powerful ancestor and I was lucky enough to be the second most powerful. At this moment there is only one other that has a close amount as me as a child, and she is also training. I think she is protecting the Jewel. Though..it is only copy of the real thing, it keeps a rising evil from finding the true one."she said with a smile. Kinoda led Kagome towards a flower garden she had found. "Now..sit cross legged and relax." she said softly as she pulled Kagome into her lap and grabbed her hand. "I want you to go to your center like you did before. The only difference there will be is that I'm going with you this time." she whispered softly into Kagome's puppy ears.

Nodding a bit, Kagome closed her eyes and took soft breaths as she dropped into her center. At first everything was dark and she could feel another presence behind her. Turning around she saw Kinoda there. It felt as if they were falling. Finally...after what felt like eternity, they felt something solid beneath their ghostly figures feet.

"Ok Kagome...look around you. You should be able to see at least three different colors. Tell me what they are." she whispered.

Kagome nodded and looked around. "Um...Purple...Blue...Silver...and Pink." she whispered softly as she looked.

"F...four colors? T..that's not possible..You should only have three at the most..." Kinoda whispered in a slightly frightened voice. "Hanyou's usually only have 1, you should have 2 considering your half miko...three is pushing it if you have two separate demon blood in you..b.b.ut four?! U.unless...oh my god..y...your..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahahahah...cut you out didn't I? Can you guess why she has 4 colors? I shall tell what color is for what in the next chapter to explain, but for now..I hope you guys like it..


	15. Jewel

Chapter 15

Secret revealed.

(Last time) "F...four colors? T..that's not possible..You should only have three at the most..." Kinoda whispered in a slightly frightened voice. "Hanyou's usually only have 1, you should have 2 considering your half miko...three is pushing it if you have two separate demon blood in you..b.b.ut four?! U.unless...oh my god..y...your..."

(This time) "Unless...oh my god...y...your the vessel of the Jewel of Four Souls!? If I'm correct..the Silver is your Miko power..human. The blue is your youki just like your mothers...demon. The Purple is the gods power...so..heaven. And the Pink is the Jewel itself which holds the dead evil demons of the past that represents life itself. All Four souls of the Jewel. Demon, Human, God, and Life...y..you are the most powerful being on this planet." Kinoda whispered.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked at Kinoda. "I gots a jewel in me? Why is that so..." But was cut off from another female voice coming through.

"Now now little Kagome...too many questions can get you into trouble." said a voice that sounded like small bells. "Kinoda...my Granddaughter..you are correct in saying she is the holder of the Jewel. She has been chosen by the Goddess of Fate to hold that Jewel and to bring peace between demons and humans. If you have noticed Kinoda...only the Central Lands and the Southern Lands actually have no slavery. The East, North, and West all have human or hanyou slaves. Some villages even have demon slaves. Each kill one another just to kill. Half-demons do not seem to have a place in the world, but the seem to only want the peace. I hope you can see there are many in this world that are as abused as you. Look at your dear friend Shiori...she was a half demon if I'm not mistaken. Rally them Kagome..they are your troop. Just be careful...You shall lose someone very precious to your heart and only your love can bring them back...you hold the key to this world's fate."

"But who are you lady?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice as she walked towards her. The lady had long black hair, ancient armor, a miko robe, and bow.

She just laughed as Kagome asked her. "I am Midoriko young one. My blood runs through your veins. I want you to learn to weild all the powers that you have. Demon and Miko first...then the gods' power..and finally..in your final battle you shall know how to use the power of Life itself."

"Midoriko...how do I do that? I'm just a little pup. My mate has a better chance." she whispered sadly letting her ears droop.

"Ah...but it is your mate that shall make you the strongest of all. Canines mate for life Kagome..you two will know what is going on in each other's heads. You will learn that your love is a power in itself even if it doesn't look like it. Love is a very powerful weapon. Hate...hate has many flaws, but Love has none. People become stronger when they fight for the ones they love Kagome...we know you will win. Always fight for that reason and that reason alone." she whispered softly. "I must leave now...I'll come help you train in your sleep."

Kagome waved like the happy child she was as Midoriko disappeared into a mist. "She was a nice lady." Kagome said with a bright smile.

Kinoda just stared off into space. "I..think that's enough for today Kagome...lets go see what Sheziro is up to." she whispered. Grabbing hold of kagome, Kinoda pulled her back into the real world. Picking her daughter up, she carried her to where she heard voices and yelps.

"No...they hurt my mate!" Kagome called out and wiggled in Kinoda's hold trying to get free. With a loud whimper she was able to break free and take off towards the sounds. Turning a corner, she saw Sango trying to attack Kyo and Sheziro but they kept pushing her back easily. Eyes glowing dark red, a deep growl escaping, Kagome took off into the fight and stood in front of her downed mate, baring her baby fangs at the two adults. "Leave my mate alone!" she yelled at them before turning back to Sango. She saw dirt all over her body as well as bruises. "You ok?" she whispered softly.

Sango nodded and stood up. "Yep...they didn't get me to bad. They are teaching me to fight while you learn your miko powers. Then we learn how to use our youki together as well as fight. I want to be able to protect you Kagome...you're my mate and I'm the dominant one between us. Though...I guess I'll have to carry pup huh? Oh well...we can share responsibilities though I'm mainly dominant." she whispered licking kagome's cheek. "Plus..my dad said that I have a special weapon being made as well as you. Mine's called..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 8 years later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HIRAIKOTSU!" a female voice called out. A giant boomerang went flying by and a figure in pure black pants, and a green top jumped over top of it and landed on top just as it went flying back towards it's owner.

"Weee! Ahahaha...Sango you should try riding your boomerang sometime! It's fun!" said a happy voice that was also female The figure jumped off the boomerang just as it reached Sango's hands. Black fluffy dog ears twitched lightly as she laughed. "Aww...mate you really should try it!"

"Kagome...you know that I can't" she whispered walking up to the other girl and kissing her softly. "Your mother's should be coming back today. They have another gift for you and me." she whispered softly.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Sango. "I love you..."

"Me too Kagome...me too."

Xxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes yes..the chapter sucks got it.


	16. Arrival

Chapter 16.

The beginning of love

Kagome gently licked Sango's lips as the soaked in the hot springs that were in the bath houses. "Hm...you always taste so sweet...I'm so lucky to have you." she whispered softly leaning her head back against Sango's chest. She could feel Sango's strong arms wrap tightly around her waist pulling her close.

"I'm glad I found you those eight years ago. I couldn't be happier. Come on..lets get to bed so we can meet your parent's bright and early. They still have yet to explain what we have to do to follow canine mating rituals." Sango whispered softly into Kagome's puppy ear causing it to twitch and Kagome to moan slightly. Gently her hand moved along Kagome's stomach making small circles.

A small whine escaped Kagome's lips as she bit her lip to keep a moan in. "T...tease." she whispered softly. That's when they heard a knock at the door. A low growl came from deep within Kagome's chest.

Keko just came into the bathhouse with an eyebrow raised. "Now you better not be growlin' at me girly." she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Now...you two gotta get out and dressed. The Lord of the South-Western Lands has come to visit us. He has brought his son with him as well." she said as she grabbed two towels from the rack. "Here...now out you come, and into your room." she said shooing them out of the bathhouse and ushering them into Sango and Kagome's room.

Kagome pouted softly. "But I was in a very comfortable position!" she whined out as she let her ears and tail droop.

Sango just laughed and pulled the pouting girl into her lap for a kiss. "Hush now love. Let's get dressed...meet the Lord's son...and then head out to our secret garden for alone time." she whispered softly into her ear.

Kagome's tail started to wag with happiness as she pressed into Sango's lap. "I truly cannot wait to be your mate." she whispered softly. "We've been courting each other for 8 years now.." she whispered.

Gently setting Kagome on the ground, she pulled her over to a closet and opened the doors. Inside there were Kimono's on one half and everyday/fighting clothes on the other. Reaching inside Sango grabbed a Kimono that represented herself as Princess of the South. Letting the towel drop she felt eyes on her. Turning around she saw Kagome staring at her with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth as her eyes glazed over into her own fantasy land. She pulled the Kimono on her body and wrapped the obi around her waist. When she was finished getting dressed she went to Kagome and gently pulled her into a deep kiss while letting her hands roam over the younger girl's chest and sides. "Wake up my love." Sango stopped her touching and backed up to see what she did.

Kagome whimpered softly as her eyes were closed. Opening them up she tackled Sango to the ground and started to kiss along her neck before heading up to her lips. "No...tease meh like that agai'." she whispered accidently reverting back to her slave talk. Gently she kissed her again and smiled. "Now arenchu all dressed up nice an' perty like? Hm...ma'be I'll just have ta wear some thin' tha looks like that but less..._formal_. Cause right now your making me wanna take you." she growled out into Sango's ear. Slipping off of Sango's waist she dug into the closet and pulled out a hakama and top that matched Sango's.

Sango just laid there looking up at the ceiling. Her face was flushed from the kissing she had just been given. Looking over at Kagome her blush turned darker as she got a very good view of what was between Kagome's legs as she tried to pull the pants on her still slightly wet legs. "Why don't you wear a kimono?" she asked.

Kagome smiled at her as she finally was able to get the black pants onto her legs. They were a black with green seams. A decoration of green leaves fluttering around a golden dragon's tail went up her legs. It started on the left and wove up between them to end on her right hip, but when she put the top on, the dragon continued til it was around her back and looked as if biting into her right shoulder. A green belt pulled it together. Her sword was at her waist as well as her necklace shining at her neck. Her outfit was exactly like Sango's except for the fact that the dragon ended and started on opposite sides and was a silver color not gold. "I don't like kimono's...to confining."

Standing up, Sango gently pulled Kagome close and kissed her deeply. "You haven't even worn one before love. Oh well...I wouldn't be wearing this stupid thing if I had a choice either."A soft sigh escaped her. "I sometimes hate being the Heir to the South."

Kagome gently pulled her towards the door. Putting a finger to her lips she started to moan lightly and pant. "Sango...y..yes...f..faster Sango...a..ah. Your tongue feels so good!" she cried out. Backing away from the door a bit, she had moved just in time for Keko and Shya to burst into the room.

"Don't you dare be ma...ting?" Shya said before she looked at Kagome who was laughing as hard as she could on the floor. Sango was blushing a bright color as she leaned against the wall for support. Shya crossed her arms as Keko pulled at the two girl's ears causing them to yelp. "Very funny."

"I know it was wasn't it?!" Kagome said with a smile. She yelped when Keko pulled at her ear again. "Will you stop that? It hurts!" she cried out with a whimper.

Keko sighed and let go of Sango and Kagome. "Yes..now if you two children will stop being annoyances and come down for dinner, we have guests to meet." she said with a smile as she started to push them out the door.

Sango pouted as she looked at Keko. "But I was just gonna go to sleep with my lover and cuddled up against her under the blankets. We weren't going to do anything...naughty yet. Maybe a bit after Sheziro and Kinoda get here and teach us..but not sooner." she said.

Kagome smiled dreamily. "Oh yes...cuddled up against my mate...our bodies pressed against each others as we sleep cocooned in those blankets. **Sigh. **That woulda been nice." she said with a smile.

Shya rolled her eyes as they opened the large oak doors and entered the Dining room. Sitting at the head of the table was Lord Kyo. there was an empty chair as his right and two empty chairs to his left. A man with long dark brown hair wearing black furs was sitting next to the empty chair. Next to him was a younger male wolf demon with lighter brown hair, light brown furs, and a brown wolf tail. "May I introduce my daughter Sango, Princess of the South, and her soon-to-be-mate, Kagome of the Central Lands." she said with a smile.

The male wolf demon didn't seem to be listening at all. He had been staring at Sango since she entered the room.

Kyo looked to be very angry at the wolf demons as he sat there. "Bring out the food while we..._**discuss**_The issues that have become noticed." he said glaring at them.

"Hello pretty woman. My name is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone! I bet you can all guess who the wolf is. I shall leave the yelling to the next chapter. Maybe I'll have Kagome fight him..who knows! Maybe...something Sheziro has to say about it.


	17. The wolf

Chapter 17.

The wolf

"Hello pretty woman. My name is Kouga." he said with a bow. Grabbing Sango's hand he gave it a kiss before gently kissing up her arm to her face. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, he felt a fist connect with his stomach and a loud growl fill the room. Falling back a bit, he saw a younger half-demon baring her fangs and standing in front of Sango. Her eyes were flashing to silver and back and stripes were appearing on her cheeks slowly. "Who the hell do you think you are hitting a Prince you fucking slave?!" he yelled. He was about to slap her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw another female demon with a human standing behind her.

"My daughter you piece of shit wolf. I'll be glad to know that you aren't trying to hit my daughter now." she said her eyes glaring.

"Welcome back Lady Sheziro..Lady Kinoda." Sango said with a small bow. Gently she grabbed Kagome's hand and whispered into her ear for her to calm down. Giving her a small kiss on the cheek she led her to the table and sat her down. "Father...why are ahm...they here?' she asked looking at Kouga and his father.

"He wants to unite our two lands by having his son marry you Sango. Apparently he didn't get the message that you were already in a marriage." he said with a growl.

"It's not that my friend. It's the fact that you cannot have a marriage with the Central Lands for the fact that the Lady there does not have any children!" he said. "Plus why would you want to mix pure wolf blood with a dogs?!" he cried out.

"Because...my daughter's happiness is more important than your son's need for girl's. I can tell from here that he's already had his share of them." Kyo said. "Who knows..you might get a pup there." he said crossing his arms. "Plus we all know that you just want more land you greedy glutton."

Kouga growled out and stood up. "Who the hell is she marrying! I will slice the dog's head off and the Lady who agreed to it! I will not have her and the lands taken from me!" he called out.

Kagome and Sheziro stood up. "I'm the one that said she could marry Sango...and my daughter is the one that will marry her!" Sheziro said angrily. "If you don't like it...too damn bad! This agreement was arranged eight years ago!"

Letting out a short laugh, Kouga growled back. "How the hell are you to bring forth an heir if they are both women! You need a real man to have a kid with." he said crossing his arms proudly. "Plus..I could show you a real good time Sango." he said. "Dog-breath over there doesn't even know how to mate I'm sure." he said.

Growling lowly, Kagome jumped across the table and tackled Kouga to the ground. Her claws were at his throat. "Don't you talk to my mate like that! She shall bare my child...not the child of a pea-brained son of a bitch piece of shit wolf like you!" she yelled at him. Then she got up and glared at his father. "You..how dare you try to break the bond between the South and the Central lands for your own gain!"

Kouga stood up and glared at her. That's when he spotted the black collar around her neck. "You're a slave. A slave is going to marry the heir to the Southern Lands?! What the hell?!" He cried out as he stood up. He slapped Kagome right in the jaw, causing scratch marks to appear. "No fucking slave is taking what's mine!"he yelled.

A low growl filled the room and everyone turned to find the source of the noise. Sango, Sheziro, Kyo, and Kagome were glaring at Kouga and his father as their teeth were bared. "Kouga..I want you out right now...you have no claims to me. Kagome does..but you do not." Sango said as her tail started to wag angrily. Gently she reached up and scratched Kagome's ears as she walked over to her. "Ya know...I got an idea. How bout you and my mate fight Kouga? If you win...I'll allow you to court me, though I choose if I mate you. If Kagome wins..you never stake claims to me again. You may say I'm sister to your tribe but nothing else." she said.

Kouga growled out loud and smirked. "Fine...but if I win, that mutt of a dog has to be my slave as well as yours to do with as I please." he said with a smirk.

Kagome growled. "Fine...Courtyard in one hour." she growled out as she pushed him to the ground to go get ready for the fight. Sango followed after her as she spit on Kouga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK..I suck at fight scenes so don't get mad if you don't like the next chapter. WARNING! In the next chapter there will be blood, swearing, possible lime (not sure yet), and near death experience hope you'll like it.


	18. the fight

Chapter 18

The fight!

Kagome growled as she nearly tore off the clothing she wore. "Why that arrogant bastard...I'm gonna kill him." she muttered as she put her battle suit on. It was pure black with dark red bindings at the knees, ankles, elbows, and wrist. A blood red leather strap crossed over from her right shoulder to her left hip. A blood red sash kept the wide sleeved, loose top from slipping off her as well as hold up the baggy pants. A black and silver sword sheath rested at her left hip.

"Kagome...please be ok." Sango whispered. In her hands was a very large package. "Um..I asked father t...to have this made for you. Only you and I can use it." she said. Gently pulling the wrappings back she showed the bright silver flash of a sword blade. "It's made from my fang and some of your blood." she whispered softly.

The sword itself was naturally 5 feet in length and had a black wolf engraved on one side. The hilt was pure black with a silver heart around the South and Central Lands symbol. A vine the color of blood made it's way around the entire hilt and looked like it was moving.

"Oh wow...Sango..it's beautiful." she whispered. Then she blushed . "I...Kinda did the same thing as you. I asked my mom to get a sword made from my fang and your blood.." she said. Reaching into the closet she pulled out a sword the same length as the one Sango held. It was the exact same as the other but had a silver dog on a black blade. The symbols and colors were exact opposite. " think our parent's did this on purpose. We have sister swords."

The two girls switched swords with each other. Kagome placed hers on her back as did Sango. "Hm..mate...you will be careful right?" Sango asked. "If you beat him...I have a treat for you tonight." she whispered running her fingers ran along Kagome's stomach and down.

Whimpering softly, Kagome leaned in and kissed Sango. "I likey's." she whispered. "But only if your on top." she said with a smile. "You'll cheer me on right?"

"You bet love. What? You think I'm gonna cheer on the wolf turned pig?" Sango asked with an eyebrow raised. Gently she leaned in and gently kissed Kagome. "Come on..everyone is outside already." she whispered softly.

Kagome growled and nodded as she grabbed Sango's hand. Both of them walked out of the house and into the courtyard. Kagome could already see Kouga standing there with his armor covering his chest and parts of his legs and arms. Letting go of Sango's hand, she watched her mate walk off towards their parent's. Growling she turned around to face Kouga. "Ok wolf boy...your gonna get it." she growled pulling her first sword out. It looked like a regular sword but it gleamed with four different colors.

Kouga growled as he pulled out his own sword and charged at Kagome with amazing speed. He brought the sword down just as she jumped back and sliced the front a bit. "You got lucky. That wasn't even half my speed." he said with a smirk.

Growling back at him, Kagome jumped up and ran at him low and fast. Just as she reached him she jumped into his stomach knocking him to the ground. She dove to the right just as she saw his sword coming at her head. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as the sword bit into her shoulder. Rolling to the side she leapt forward again and got close enough to drag the tip of the sword along his leg.

Kouga leapt onto her back and seemed to forget all about the sword that was in his hand as he clawed at Kagome's back. His eyes started to bleed red as she growled more and more.

Finally able to grab his wrist, Kagome threw him over her back and into a wall. She stood up panting as blood rushed down her back from multitudes of scratches. "Is that..the best..you got?" she asked.

Rushing forwards, Kouga ran at Kagome with his sword at his side ready to thrust into her. Just as he reached two feet in front of her, he switched directions and headed at Sango. "If I can't have her...no one can." he growled out.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she ran at him dropping her first sword in fright. Halfway to Sango, she remembered her new sword. Quickly pulling it from her back, she picked up speed and beat Kouga to Sango just as he thrust. Shoving her sword into the ground in Kouga's line of fire, the sword glanced off the larger and thicker sword and drove right into Kagome's back and the point came out just below her heart.

Kouga growled and jumped away from her, leaving his sword buried in Kagome's back. "Stupid bitch..you shouldn't have gotten in the way." he growled.

A small smile appeared on Kagome's lips as a small bit of blood trickled out of her mouth. "A...are you ok?" she whispered softly before coughing up a little blood. "He didn't hurt ya right?"

Sango gently leaned forward and licked the blood away. "No he didn't..but I'll hurt him." she growled out as she gently helped Kagome lay down on the ground. "You rest...she whispered as she pulled Kouga's sword from her back. She could see the blood pooling around her already.

"D..don't get hurt love..." Kagome whispered to her as her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

Growling loudly, Sango looked at Kouga as her eyes turned a blood red. "Your gonna die mutt." she growled as she charged him. When she saw Kouga try to run, she threw his sword at him pinning him to the wall by his own sword running through his hands. She could hear Kouga howl in pain as she smirked. Pulling her new sword from her back she gently ran a finger along the edge. "You know...this sword was made by her. I think it shall be a fitting end that you are killed by it." she said. With a few swift strokes of her sword, Kouga's clothes fell from his body. Sango stood back and looked at him before sneering in disgust. "You aren't even big enough to take me let alone be considered a man." she said. "How about I get rid of that small thing you call a dick?" she growled as she raised her sword. She was just about to thrust it into him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango..stop." Sheziro growled lowly. "Kagome's been calling for you for the past couple of minutes." she whispered.

Sango's eyes slowly returned to their natural color as she rushed back to Kagome and looked at her.

Sheziro looked at Kouga and growled. "You listen here...if it wasn't for that cheap shot of going for Sango, Kagome woulda beat you. If she had let the sword charge for a little longer I doubt you would be standing here thanks to her miko powers." she growled out as she grabbed Kouga's head and slammed it against the wall knocking him out.

Sango transformed into her wolf form and gently cuddled with Kagome. Her tongue gently lapped at the blood that was escaping through her chest. "No die.." she growled out. The wound was slowly closing, and Kagome's breathing and heart rate evened out slightly more as she fell asleep. The problem was that they were both very slow and Kagome body was getting colder.

Kinoda knelt next to her daughter and took her pulse. "She needs to the sharing of blood now or she won't make it. She has until a few hours tonight to live...and the ritual must be done at night." she whispered.

Sheziro growled. "Damn that mutt...he's going to pay for this..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey ..I hope this chapter makes sense... It took me a while. Please do not make fun of the fight scene..I know it's short..but I couldn't htink of much..I'll do better next time. Suggestions welcome..oh and thank my gf moonshadowz for making me type this out finally.


	19. brink of death

Chapter 19

Brink of death.

Sango whimpered as Sheziro picked Kagome and started to walk into the house. Heading up the stairs, she watched as they went into Kagome and her's room and set Kagome on the bed. Sango jumped up and curled around Kagome as best she could to keep her shivering body warm.

Kinoda gently checked her pulse and found she was gaining a small fever. "She's getting sick from blood loss. If any more blood had gotten out..she wouldn't make it." she whispered. "Sango..you keep her warm for now while I go get some more blankets. Just keep her comfortable until tonight." she said before taking off down the hall to gather as many blankets as she could from the other rooms.

Sheziro whimpered softly as she looked at her dying pup and let a tear drip from her eye. "I can't let her die..but my blood won't help..neither can Kinoda's..." she whimpered. Reaching over, she gently pushed a stray bang away from Kagome's eyes. She pulled away just as Kinoda came through the door. "Please..help her..s.save her." she whispered in a voice that didn't seem her own.

Looking at her saddened mate, Kinoda gently started to lay thick warm blankets on top of Kagome. Gently she tucked them in around her body, before backing up to let Sango wrap around her more and let her own natural warmth seep into her. Backing up towards Sheziro, she pressed her back into her mate's chest and grabbed her hand. "She'll be fine Sheziro.." she whispered before grabbing her mate's hand and pulling her out of the room.

Sango gently nuzzled Kagome's neck with her muzzle and whimpered softly. She tried to clean the sweat off her face but she had to stop from it being to salty. Her tail came around and laid on top of her mate to keep her front warm, as her body braced her from behind to keep her warm there. She never noticed when she drifted to sleep.

Keko walked in an hour later, at around 2 hours before sunset to see if Sango could eat something. A small smile appeared on her lips as she saw Sango wrapped protectively around the shivering and restless Kagome. Gently she pulled the blankets away and stripped Kagome of her clothing so that they wouldn't restrain her as much. She could hear Sango growling as Kagome whimpered softly. The wound on her chest was just below her left breast and barely missing her heart. The mark was a dark red color and seem to be causing Kagome pain as she slept. Wrapping the blankets around Kagome again and folding the clothes on a chair, Keko backed out of the room before storming down the stairs were a bruised Kouga, a 3 angry demons, and 2 angry humans sat. "They are doing fine my Lord and Ladies." she said with a bow.

Sheziro growled out at the Lower Lord across from her. "What do you think you were trying to gain by taking Sango? You know the law in the south as well as in the central lands. Here...women are treated as people...not objects. If the woman accepts the male's proposal to court her...that is the only time he is allowed claims. Other than that...no one may claim them. Didn'tya get the notice? I swear I sent 10 to you when I got Lord Kyo to make the law since I knew you were a pig instead of a good hearted wolf like your mate was." she said with a low growl.

"Yeah well...at least he was honorable enough not to mate with a human!" Kouga growled out. "That's pathetic that you could not find one demon to mate with you so you had to choose a human _miko_ bitch to take instead!" he yelled at Sheziro.

"That's it..your dead." she growled leaping across the table at his throat. Kyo caught her just in time and threw her back into her seat. Kinoda wrapped her arms around Sheziro's waist and gently started to whisper into her ear to calm down as her hand gently rubbed her stomach. A low purring noise filled the room as Sheziro relaxed into Kinoda's hold.

"We'll be right back." kinoda said as she backed out of the room with Sheziro following after.

Kyo looked at the Lower Lord and growled. "You cannot have my daughter." he said as he saw Kouga start to get riled up.

"WHAT?! Why can't I have her! I won the damn fight!" he yelled. His hands slammed down onto the table.

"Kagome would have won if you did not cheat. How many times do you have to hear it before it gets put into that thick skull of yours!? Kagome risked her life to save my daughters when you tried to kill her! Yet you want to be her mate?! You are out of your mind." he said.

"I demand a rematch! Get that half-demon slave down here and I'll beat her again!" he yelled holding his healing hand.

Sheziro and Kinoda walked in as soon as he said that. Sheziro had a soft dreamy smile on her face as she licked her lips a bit. Kinoda was trying to fix her kimono so that it was in the right place. Anyone could see that the tie wasn't the same and that she looked disheveled. "I'll fight you. But if you go after my mate I won't hesitate to kill you. Oh..and stop touching the servants around here. They don't like it." she said as she sat down with Kinoda in her arms.

"And just where were you two?!" Kyo asked them in a surprised voice.

"Probably rutting with each other...or the human was laying there letting every male do with her as they wish like a common whore." Kouga muttered under his breath.

Stiffening, Sheziro sighed and kissed along her mate's neck to try and calm herself down. "You better shut you mouth you bastard. No male can touch my mate without feeling sick. Well..not in the way you want. Now..if you ever talk about my mate again...you shall not be a man anymore." she growled out. "Now come on..we got a fight to do." she said picking her mate up and heading towards the destroyed courtyard. Gently setting Kinoda on the ground, she started to nuzzle her neck. "You stay by Kyo and Shya ok? Don't get involved. If the sun goes down and the fight, for some reason, isn't done yet, I want you to go inside and aide Sango in how to start the mating process with Kagome."

Kinoda nodded and gently pressed against you. "You better only get a few scratches..you know how I like fixing you up. Just no serious injuries ok? Just let him feel cocky and then beat him to a pulp. If you win...and our pup is safe...we are heading to the forest tonight for your reward." she whispered as she gently bit along the mate mark she left on Sheziro's neck.

Sheziro purred softly as she nibbled on her lip. "You better own up to that reward...you'll be sore in the morning..I'll guarantee that." she growled out before back away slightly.

Kouga came out and looked at them. "Get over here and fight you mutt." he said crouching down and baring his fangs and claws. He growled loudly as he charged at Sheziro and swiped at her head.

Ducking down, Sheziro turned and thrust her fist up into his stomach and made him fly back into a wall. Walking toward him, she growled and raised her claws. Bring them down she slashed them across his face. She snickered when he started to yelp in pain and hold his face. Leaning down she slowly and painfully started to each writing into his skin. Pulling back she tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Hm..fits you." she said before taking a few steps back.

Etched upon his chest was something that was going to be there the rest of his life. _I am a man whore and have a small baby dick I love to play with _writing upon it. Kouga growled and leapt up. His blood ran down his face and chest as he looked at her. Charging at her, he swiped his own claws and they bit into her making shallow cuts along her stomach. Just as he was about to spin around for his "finishing attack" he felt a fist connect with his face. He was able to get in another hit across her arm before he fell to the ground unable to see from the blood rushing into his eyes.

"You are worthless...I win. Fight over." she muttered as she walked away. Looking at the sun, she paled a little. "Lets go!" she cried grabbing Kinoda and rushing into the house and up the stairs. Barreling into Kagome and Sango's room she whimpered. "Sango..up."

Sango growled and transformed into her regular self. "Wha' yo' wan?"she asked sleepily. Just as she shifted Kagome, she paled. "No...Kagome...what do I do to mate with her?!" she asked in a scared voice.

"Sango..calm down. Now pick her up and take her to the bath. Whatever you do, do not speak to her or kiss her. Just wash her off. Then bring her back here while we get everything set." she said.

Nodding, Sango picked Kagome up and carried her into the bathroom. _Please...please don't let her die._ She thought to herself as she carried Kagome into the bath house. Gently washing off her body she bit her lip to keep from whispering to her and from kissing her body. When she got done she rushed back to the room. "What do I do now?" she asked dripping water everywhere.

Sheziro was ripping apart a sheet into strips. "Get in the bed. You on the bottom she on top. You don't have to finish the mating but you must do the blood ritual. The mating part must be done with you two alone." she said as she looked at them. "For now...she needs blood..fast. I can hear her heartbeat getting slower and slower." she said in a panicked voice. "Normally you only need to cut your palm...but she needs your blood..as well as a very strong connection to you. You two are going to practically share souls. You two shall be so tied together one of you cannot die unless the other is dead as well." she said. "You need to slice your arm right down the middle as well as cut hers. When they are put together I'll bind them so that they won't shift in the night as you sleep."

Sango nodded. Gently she cut her arms and let the blood flow out of them as she sliced Kagome arms as well. She could hear the heartbeat in Kagome's chest getting weaker and weaker. Pressing their bleeding arms together she waited as Sheziro and Kinoda started to bind their arms together tightly. She whined softly as she felt Kagome's life slipping through away. "No..w..why isn't it working!" she asked. "She's dying!"

Kinoda pressed her face into Sheziro's chest and cried. Sheziro looked at them. "Give it a minute. The blood has to mix and then be pulsed back in." she said holding her mate tightly. Gently she started to walk out of the room holding Kinoda close to her chest to keep her sound muffled.

Sango whimpered and looked at Kagome's pale face. "Don't die..you can't die...you have to stay with me. You said you were always gonna be with me." she whispered. Leaning in she gently kissed Kagome on the lips as her heartbeat stopped...

xxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FOR ME AND MY GF! This is my present for her and I hope you like it babe. Um...don't kill me!


	20. revival

Chapter 20

Revival

Kinoda started to cry as she and Sheziro sat outside the door. "No...not my pup..please.." she whispered as she cried into Sheziro's chest.

"No cry mate. Our pup is strong...just you watch..she'll pull herself from the darkness with her mate's help. Just you watch...come on..lets get you to bed." she whispered picking Kinoda up and carried her off to their room.

Sango cried into Kagome's shoulder as she felt Kagome going colder and felt her last breath escape on her own neck. "No..c..come back. Please Kagome." she whispered. Pulling her head back, she kissed Kagome deeply. Just as she was going to pull back, she felt warmth suddenly enter Kagome's body and heard a large intake of breath. "Kagome...Kagome..you're back!" she cried out softly.

"Sango...what happened?" Kagome whispered softly as she shifted down and laid her head on Sango's chest. Her eyes were only half open as she looked around the room which still seemed a bit blurry to her. "Wha..." she started but was cut off by Sango.

"Shhh..don't speak. I'll explain it all tomorrow." she whispered as she relaxed. "Just sleep for now Kagome...please.." she whispered as she slowly drifted off herself.

Shya walked into the room to try and see if she could pry Sango away from Kagome's body. When she opened the door, she saw Kagome's head resting on Sango's chest facing the window, and Sango's face looking at the door. "Sango...hun..wake up. You have to let us take her away now." she whispered gently shaking Sango's arm.

Sango opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Why? No..she stay with me." she said. She started to whimper loudly when her mother started to undo the ties that bound hers and Kagome's arms together. She gave a soft sigh when she saw that the cuts were healed. "Mom...stop it." she said.

Shya looked at her before turning back to kagome and started to pull at her. "You have to let go sometime..." she muttered. She was just about to tug Kagome off when she heard Kagome growl. "What the..."

"No touch mate...leave alone." she growled out as she turned her head and wrapped her arms around Sango's waist. Kagome glared at Shya before leaning up and kissing Sango gently but made sure not to show dominance.

"Sh...she's awake!? I..I gotta go tell someone!" Shya practically yelled before taking off out of the room.

Kagome just growled softly and nuzzled her head into Sango's chest. A wide yawn escaped her as she tried to back to sleep. "Hm..mate...will you go back to your doggy form? Please? I wanna go outside and sleep." she whispered softly.

Nodding, and giving her mate a soft kiss on the head, Sango wrapped her up in a lighter blanket and carried her outside to the gardens. Cradling her love in her arms, Sango gently set her down on the ground and transformed into her dog form as she nuzzled Kagome's side with her nose. _"You still sore mate?"_she growled out softly.

Kagome curled up against Sango's furry stomach and nodded. "Muscles are..really sore..and my chest hurts...but..I'm happy for now." she whispered as she laid her head down and went back to sleep.

Sango gave a wolfish smile and laid her head down in Kagome's lap protectively. Her eyes slowly closed as she too fell asleep next to her mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With the adults xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shya took off down the halls and burst through to the dining hall. "Kagome..is alive! She's back!" she yelled.

Kinoda looked at her before tackling Sheziro to the ground crying. "O..our pup's back..our pup's back." she cried.

Sheziro gently nuzzled her neck and kissed her ."Shh..but she'll need rest so we can't bother her now. She just went through a huge ordeal. Let her relax and get cleaned up."

"Sheziro...what exactly happened when Sango and Kagome shared that much blood with each other?" Kyo asked as he drank some of his tea.

"Well...lets just say...everything but their bodies is now connected. Pretty soon we won't be able to tell the difference between their smells, skills, and only small things about their personalities. Their souls and heats have basically connected to one another because they shared so much blood with each other. Normally this ritual makes them have the same exact life span, but usually only slices their palms and shares a little blood. They shared a little over half their blood with each other before that wound was able to close. That's why Kagome was able to come back. The need that Sango had for her combined with their' similar blood, she was able to regenerate her own blood faster and pump some into Kagome as well as take some of it as well. When they complete the mating ritual...they will truly be one for all time." she said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx San/Kag xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango woke when the sun was slowly disappearing in the west. A soft look appeared in her eyes as she curled up around Kagome more. And covered her with her tail when she noticed she was shivering a bit._ "Hm..my mate...my beautiful...strong mate."_ Sango growled to herself as she gently licked her face.

Kagome smiled in her sleep and shifted so that she could lay against Sango's shoulder more and could give Sango more room to curl up. "Hm...protective...strong...warm mate.." she muttered softly in her sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok..this chapter sucks to me...I was rushed, my head hurts...and I don't have any ideas...can I just fast forward this to winter or something? sigh...hope you like the story so far.


	21. season change

Chapter 21

Change in seasons

Sango looked at Kagome as she slept peacefully next to her. They were both cuddled underneath the warm thick black and green blanket that covered their bed. Reaching up she gently stroked Kagome's ears before looking up at the ceiling. They weren't quite mate's yet but...they were only one step away. She remembered the "peaceful conversation" they had with Kagome's parent's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um...Sheziro...Kinoda, we have something to tell you." Sango said as she held a half-healed Kagome to her chest. She could feel her soon to be mate shivering with slight fear.

"What is it dear?" Kinoda said with a smile on her face as she was finishing washing off Sheziro's back. They were all taking a bath together since it was the only hotspring that wasn't being cleaned at the moment.

"Well...we decided that...we were going to wait until the winter was over before we mated." Sango said in a hurried voice. She pinned her ears along with Kagome's down since she knew what was going to happen next.

"WHAAATTTT!!!??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO WAIT!?" Sheziro yelled at them as she bared her fangs. "What if something happens to you and you are not able to mate right away huh?! Did you not think of th..." she stopped when she felt Kinoda's hand slide over her mouth and quiet her. "What?!" she yelled at her mate when she pushed her hand away. Looking into Kinoda's eyes she whimpered softly and let her tail droop when she saw the pain in them from her yelling at them. "Sorry..." Sheziro whispered and gently kissed Kinoda on the lips.

"Just let them explain Sheziro." Kinoda said as she gently sat in Sheziro's lap and pulled her tail out of the water to give it a washing. "They should have a pretty good idea of why."

Sango looked at Sheziro as Kagome shivered next to her, afraid of her mother slightly. "We decided to wait because of the winter. We were going to head out to the lake that houses the heir and their mate until the spring for when they mate. I want a pup to conceived and us to be alone where no one will bother us as we mate." she said as she leaned over and kissed Kagome gently to help calm her down.

Sighing softly, Sheziro looked at Sango before smiling. "That sounds like a good idea. Here's a tip though just in case something happens out there. Dog and wolf demons have a natural way to heat up their mates...but you have to be mated with each other. You could always mate to warm one another up." Sheziro said with a shrug. "Heyyyy...Kinoda don't be surprised if I make you cold so I can heat you up." she growled softly enough for only Kinoda to hear.

Kagome and Sango quickly got out of the bathroom and put up a " DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the doors when they heard moaning coming from it. The two took off towards their room and started to laugh. "Wow...Sheziro can do that anywhere. I swear if Kinoda wasn't so modest she would let Sheziro take her in the middle of the room." Sango said.

"I believe we will be hearing a lot more of these kinds of happenings since it is mating season. Sheziro is going to be all over Kinoda." Kagome said with a smile. Gently she pulled Sango closer and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Hm...I'm wondering how long you'll last my mate." she purred softly into her ear as she kissed along her neck.

"Not very if you keep this up." Sango said with a small moan before she snarled her dominance to get kagome to back off a little. "Come on you tease...when we are done packing we can go play some more. It's only about a days run from here anyways."

Kagome gave off a small whimper as she started to pack some of her clothing. They only needed about 5 sets of clothing and their weapons. It would have only taken them ten minutes at the most, but Kagome's tail and hands always wandered over to Sango and started to tickler her or pull her into a kiss. "Hurry mate." she said enthusiastically.

Grabbing the last of her armor and putting it in her pack, Sango looked at Kagome. "I would've been done faster but _someone's _hands kept wandering over my body." she growled out.

Smiling sheepishly, Kagome gently kissed her mate. "Me sorry...mate forgive?" she said letting her puppy ears pop up cutely as she gave her the dreaded puppy eyes attack.

Growling softly, Sango grabbed Kagome's hair and forced her into a deep kiss before whispering into her ear sexually. 'Yes...mate forgives bitch. Now come on...I wanna be there before dark." she said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey..yes yes..I know...short chap. I need it as a base for the next one. Vote time again!

Who should get hurt and how.

San

Kag

hows:

buried in snow

falling through ice

breaking arm

knocked unconsious in snow

locked out of cabin and gets hypothermia


	22. winters hell

Chapter 22

Hell on ice

Hugging their parent's goodbye, Sango and Kagome transformed into their larger demon forms and grabbed their packs. Rubbing their muzzles together breifly, they took off towards the mountains where their cabin for the winter, awaited them.

They ran for a good eight hours before stopping for a drink at a nearby stream. When they tasted it and found how cold it was, they both realized they were close to the mountains. The water was crystal clear and very cold proving it came from the melted ice caps of the mountains. The forest around had a peaceful quality to it that they couldn't find if they were back home. The tall trees around them were either losing their leaves or the leaves were already starting to change color's.

Sango gently grabbed Kagome and pulled her lover into her lap. Gently laying backwards, she cradled Kagome's body on her own and smiled. "I love you my mate." she whispered softly letting her hand play under Kagome's clothing on her stomach.

Smiling softly, Kagome nodded and pillowed her head on Sango's chest. "Hm...I love you too Sango." she whispered back as she let her eyes slipped close. She never realized she fell asleep until she felt a bump and opened her eyes realizing she was on Sango's back. The brown and magenta fur felt like silk against her face as she rested against her mate. _Hm...she's so warm and soft. I'm so happy I'm going to become her mate._ Laying her head back down, she went back to sleep, letting Sango get them to the hut.

The sun was just setting when Sango burst into a clearing. A small hut sat in the middle and seemed to be connected to the mountain that was behind it, shielding it slightly. A deep clear ice cold river flowed not but 50 feet from the hut. Closer to the hut was a tree stump that already had many cuts in it. A stack of chopped wood leaned on the other side of the river by a shed. A small bridge went straight across it so you wouldn't get wet.

Setting their packs on the ground by the door, she gently grabbed Kagome off her back next and laid her on the packs gently. Transforming back into her normal self, she walked over to Kagome and gently shook her awake. Or tried to at least. Kagome would not wake up no matter what Sango did to her. Finally she leaned down and ran her hand gently inside kagome's pants. Gently stroking the sensitive lips that were covered with black curls, she leaned up and whispered into her ear. "Mate...wakey wakey...I'm waiting on the bed all hot and waiting for you..but you gotta wake up." she whispered hotly into her ear. She could feel Kagome shift and moan below her before her eyes fluttered open.

"No tease me mate...I was having a dream about you, me, and honey." With that she blushed a dark red as she gently grinded her hips into Sango's hand. "Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"We're at the hut sleepy head." she said taking her hand out and licking some of the white liquid that got onto her hand, away. Picking up her pack, she held out her free hand and hoised Kagome up onto her feet before turning to the door. Gently grabbing the handle, she turned it and walked inside. The inside seemed much larger and cozier than it did from the outside. A fireplace decorated one wall. In front of it was a very cushiony rug that could be used for a bed. A kitchen was on the other side of the room with it's own makeshift oven. A small hall was seen to the right of the kitchen. It was almost un-noticeable at first glance. Inside were 4 more doors. A bathroom in one, a hot spring in another, a bedroom in the far one, and a dojo in the last. The dojo and bedroom seem to be imbedded in the rock seeing as they were very large and it had a small echo to it.

Sango gently pulled Kagome into the bedroom so they could unpack. Upon entering it, they both had to freeze and look around in awe. The rest of the house looked to be made up of rock and rock. This room had padding on the floors that was covered by furs that felt soft to the touch. The walls were decorated with candles so that it could bring a sensual air to it when the fireplace wasn't heating the house. The dresser was built into the rock somewhat buts till made of wood. The bed was what amazed them the most. It was big enough to fit both of them in their transformed state, yet it wasn't a futon like they expected. It was raised off the ground on a platform, and extra stuffed padding made it comfortable against the rock. Thick fluffy furs covered the bed and both girls knew that it was meant to be very warm in the winter, and the furs also acted as a second padding.

"Mate...this place is wonderful." Kagome whispered against her neck as she blew hot air against it lightly causing Sango to shiver agreeably. "Hun...we should go hunt and get set up for tonight."

Sango nodded and kissed Kagome deeply, as she pushed the younger girl towards the bed. Gently she pulled off Kagome's traveling clothes and threw them in a pile by a door that went into the hot springs. Gently she kissed between the smooth, large, warm breasts that Kagome hid under her baggy clothing. Her own warm tongue slid out and licked the small pert nipples into hardened versions. Warm hands explored Kagome's body as she felt the girl's breath become fast and hot against her neck. "Kagome...I cannot wait to make you my mate." she whispered letting the girl up off the bed. She could hear Kagome whimper and grab her hand.

"No tease...me like that...then walk away." she whispered between pants as she pulled Sango into a kiss. Gently she started pulling off Sango's clothing as well, and ran her hands up and down Sango's smooth toned legs. "I love you Sango." she whispered.

"I love you too Kagome." With another kiss, Sango gently pulled Kagome off the bed with her and headed to the hot springs. "Come..lets get a bath in before going to sleep. Tomorrow we can get everything set for winter coming and explore the surroundings." Gently she kissed Kagome again and tangled their tongues together as they got into the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed by and it was calm. Sango and Kagome were huddled by the fireplace, covered by a thick fur blanket thanks to the blizzard that raged outside the hut. Kagome was gently kissing Sango's neck as Sango tried to concentrate on reading a book she found.

"K..Kagome..t..that's very distracting." she whispered as let out a soft moan.

Kagome just giggled and cuddled against Sango's body, before peeling both of the clothing off and smiling. "There...much better. I love the feel of your skin on mine Sango." she whispered before slowly falling asleep against Sango's chest.

Sighing softly, Sango continued to read. After a while her eyes started to burn, so she decided it was time for bed. Pulling Kagome close as she laid down, Sango kissed her softly and pulled the blanket up and over their bodies. "Sweet dreams my love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now the middle of December, and all was calm still. Snow packed the ground and froze the slow moving river. Animal's were scarce but the two girls had gotten enough food dried and salted to last them the winter. They also made sure to cut up as much firewood as possible. A huge stack was just across the river and filled the entire shed as well as the lean-to next to it.

Kagome gently kissed Sango as her mate made them dinner and she set up the table and cleaned a bit. A roaring fire warmed the house as the two finally settled down for a body warming stew and bread. "Hm...this is really good mate."

"I know. Too bad we weren't able to collect those herbs I wanted." Sango said as they ate their food next to each other, bodies touching. "Kagome...are you sure you don't want to mate this winter? It's getting really hard not to take you." she said gently running her fingers up Kagome's leg and stroking her gently.

Moaning softly, Kagome nodded and kissed her lover. "Yes. Unless I'm about to lose you, I want to wait til spring. That way we can mate outside instead of in this house."

Sango gave a pout and pulled Kagome into her lap. Gently moving the clothing out of the way, she pushed a finger into her squirming mate. "But..what if I want to taste you now? To feel you squirm under me, calling out my name as I take you?" she asked gently starting to nibble on the side of Kagome's neck leaving small red marks. Gently she moved her finger in and out of Kagome.

"S..sango...ah...mate...bedroom..first...y..you can h..have a taste." she said trying to get up, but her legs gave out from the pleasure as she leaned back into Sango's chest.

Smirking a bit, Sango picked Kagome up and carried her into the bedroom. Pulling Kagome's clothes away, she smiled and trailed kisses down her body. Just as she was about to reach the sweet smelling wetness her mate was giving off, she pulled her head up and laid down next to her. She could hear Kagome whimper as Sango pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. "Hm...I think I'm just gonna leave you unsatisfied since you teased me this morning." she said.

Kagome muttered about evil mates and not getting rid of the discomfort. "Can you at least clean me up? It's really weird dripping like this, and feeling it between my legs." she muttered nuzzling Sango's chest.

Sighing softly, Sango gently spread Kagome's legs and started to lick her clean. Darting her tongue into the well where the sweet nectar was coming from, she smirked when Kagome bucked her hips. "Hm...there you go. All cleaned and still unsatisfied!" she said happily. Pulling the covers up around them, she kissed Kagome gently as she pulled her closer. "Sleep hun."

Kagome nodded slightly, and curled up against Sango's warm body, and smiled when she felt her mate's fluffy tail wrap around her to keep her extra warm. "Hm...nighty night." she whispered softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halfway through the night, Sango woke up shivering. Looking around, she realized she couldn't hear the crackling of the fireplace. Making sure Kagome was still asleep, she crawled from the bed and put on her clothing. Walking to the front door she opened it, only to shiver as a blast of cold wind hit her. Walking outside she realized she couldn't see that well thanks to the blizzard that decided to hit. Heading towards the shed, she grabbed an arm full of wood and headed back inside. Placing the wood by the fireplace, she headed back out for 3 more loads. On the fourth load, she was crossing over the river when she heard a cracking noise. Not able to react fast enough, thanks to the cold, she felt her body falling into the bone chilling water. The wood flew up into the air. Her hand instinctively reached out to grip the ice to keep from going under, but she screamed in pain when one of the sharper and heavier pieces fell right onto her arm, piercing it. A dull crunch could be hard as her arm bent at in an abnormal way. She gave a scream of pain, as her heavy clothing dragged her under the water. Soon..all she saw was darkness...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome shot up when the bed started to get cold and she heard the scream of pain. Looking to her side she saw that Sango was missing. Pulling her own clothes on, she ran out the door, not bothering to put her boots on. Charging outside, she raised her nose to the air trying to find Sango's scent but cursed her luck. The blizzard had easily buried it along with her footprints. Looking around, she noticed that there were pieces of wood sticking up out of the ground near the river. Walking towards them, she saw a hole, and a torn piece of cloth on some jagged ice. Looking down, she saw Sango laying at the bottom. Pulling her coat off, she quickly started to shed her clothing before jumping into the water. Nearly gasping at how cold it was, she let her body get used to it as she swam to the bottom and grabbed Sango in her arms. Positioning herself so that her legs were under her in a crouching position, she pushed off the ground and burst into the air, creating a new hole in the ice. Coughing and shivering, she grabbed up her clothing and wrapped it all around Sango as best she could to give her some warmth.

Taking off back towards the house she tried to get Sango's clothes off her, but they were frozen solid. Growling in frustration, she ripped them off of Sango's body, before wrapping her shivering mate in as many blankets as she could find. Rushing to the fireplace, she built up the fire again as high as she could. Going back to Sango, she whimpered and nuzzled her neck, but pulled back quickly when she felt how cold she was. Looking at her face, she saw that Sango's lips were blue and she was very pale. It seemed as if her body wouldn't stop shivering from the cold. Gently pulling some of the blankets away, she crawled in next to Sango and bit back a yelp at the cold. Picking Sango up a bit, she pulled her closer to the fire and ran her fingers through her hair. Hands worked against Sango's arms and legs trying to get the blood flowing back through the limbs. When she got to Sango's right arm, she felt something that shouldn't be there. Pulling the blanket back a bit she inspected Sango's arm and winced. Frozen blood covered a stab wound on her arm, and she could feel the hard pieces of bone that were underneath the skin from a broken bone. Grabbing the arm, she cut the wound wider and slowly started to pull out the pieces of bone one by one. Soon Kagome was forced to pin her ears down to try and block out the pained screams of her mate.

Pulling the last one out, Kagome gently pulled Sango into her lap and grabbed her arm. Kissing Sango, she twitched the arm back into place. Sangos' eyes shot open as she let out a scream of pain into Kagome's mouth. After a bit she calmed down and cried into her mate's neck. Her body couldn't seem to stop shaking.

Laying Sango back down by the fire, kagome crawled under the blankets with her mate and kissed her softly. "Sango...Sango can you hear me? Baby listen to me." she whispered gently wiping the tears from her mate's eyes as she saw them look at her. "You are too cold. IF I don't warm you up soon, you might die. The only way to warm you fast enough is to mate you ok? After we're done, I'll let you have me when you want." she whispered, stroking her lovers ears and hair.

Sango nodded a bit and closed her eyes, but soon found it to boring to lay there and not watch Kagome. Looking at her mate, she smiled when she saw that Kagome had taken her hands and was holding them gently, stroking the back with her thumb. Light, warm kisses were gently pressed to her chest to warm her up as she let go of one of Sango's hands to gently push a finger into her."D...do it. Take me...because this will be the last time you even make me come." she said with a smirk.

Kagome giggled and gently started to move a finger in and out of her. Leaning up, she pressed her warm body to Sango's and kissed her before breaking the small barrier. She felt Sango's fangs bite into her lip as she tensed in pain. Gently she moved her finger again and listened to the beautiful music that was Sango's moans and growls of pleasure. "I love you Sango." she whispered against her mate's lips as she pushed another finger into her and moved faster.

Sango bucked her hips as she felt the pleasure growing. She could already feel her body getting warmer as Kagome shared her body heat, and her body started to create more of it's own. "Nn...Kagome...a..p..pressure is building...I...I think...I'm gonna c...cum.." she muttered.

Smiling softly, Kagome pulled her fingers out of Sango and licked her hand clean. "You taste so sweet my love." she whispered. "Rest tonight...and you can have me tomorrow. I know you've been working on something special for me."she whispered. Leaning over Sango's arm she scratched her arm letting some blood drip into the wound. "You'll be healed by morning as well." she whispered, before laying down beside Sango. Gently she pulled her mate close and bit her on the neck. "I love you." she whispered.

Sango nodded tiredly as she felt the shivering go away to be filled by warmth. Shifting her arm she winced in pain. Her body was starting to get too hot, as she laid next to the fire. "Mate what's wrong?" a soft voice asked her. Turning her head she saw Kagome looking at her. "My body burns...it's too hot hun." she whispered.

Slipping out from under the covers, Kagome grabbed a bowl and went outside. Coming back in, the bowl was now filled with snow. Setting it by the fire she waited until It was melted enough that there was water in it. Grabbing a rag, she dipped it into the water and gently started to dab the sweat off Sango's forehead before laying it across. Getting a second rag she got this one wet as well and started to wipe down her lovers' body with it. A soft whimper escaped as she watched her. "First your ice cold...now your too hot." Sighs. "Can't you make up your mind?" Kagome asked trying to make a joke out of it.

Sango giggled softly and closed her eyes. She could feel her mate's fingers gently run through her sweat soaked hair and the cool wet rag along her body. She never remembered falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight filtered through the window's and across Sango's face. Opening her eyes with a small groan she saw a very tired looking Kagome sitting next to her. Even though they were half-demon's, after a night of mating, and not having slept the previous two nights was taking it's toll. The girl had been too busy making sure Sango would be ok before she did anything else.. "Mate...were you up all night?" she whispered grabbing Kagome's hand.

Kagome jumped when she felt Sango's hand touch her and heard her voice. 'Hm? Yeah...your fever didn't go down until about an hour ago...I've been making sure it doesn't come back by keeping the fire up." she whispered pointing to the still roaring fire.

Sitting up, Sango looked around and noticed that there was a puddle of water at the door. "You've been going in and out getting new water and wood haven't you." she whispered pulling Kagome down beside her. "Hun..you need sleep."

Curling up next to Sango, Kagome gently laid her head on her mate's chest. "I guess...a little sleep...couldn't...hurt...me..." she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Chuckling softly, Sango pulled Kagome on top of her body and closed her eyes again. Her fingers moved through Kagome's hair as she too fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon before either of them woke up. Sango groggily opened her eyes and smiled at seeing Kagome's ears twitching a bit. Leaning forward, she took one of the soft and sensitive ears in her teeth and bit lightly, waking Kagome. "Wakey wakey." she whispered.

Yawning widely, Kagome leaned in and kissed Sango softly before smiling. "We might as well finish the mating ritual now that we're both up." she whispered. Grabbing Sango's hand they both went to the bedroom after making sure the fire was still going. Gently Sango laid Kagome on the bed and nuzzled her neck. "Spread your legs." she whispered. She smiled when Kagome complied. "Good girl."

Smirking, Sango thrust three fingers into Kagome and started to stretch her out. "You were too small...I woulda hurt you if you if I didn's stretch you out some." she whispered. Leaning down she gently started to lick at her clit, causing Kagome to buck at her. "Now...put your hands above your head. "If they leave that spot I stop ok?"

Nodding and whimpering softly, Kagome nodded. She watched as Sango pulled her fingers out, much to her sadness, but that soon ended when she saw what her mate had grabbed from one of their packs. It was a very long and polished dildo. She had heard her parent's talking about them and that the dominant mate was the one that made it and took the submissive one first. Looking at the length, Kagome's eyes widened. "A..are you sure that'll fit in me?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry...I'll make it fit." she growled putting the piece of polished wood in the strap on her waist. Lining up against Kagome she slowly slipped inside until she felt a small barrier. Leaning in she kissed Kagome deeply as she thrust all the way into her. Looking at her mate she saw tears running down her face. "Shhh...relax." she whispered. Gently she started to move in and out of her lover, going faster, harder, and deeper with each thrust. She smirked when she saw how much trouble Kagome was having keeping her hands in the same place.

"Ah...S...sango...ah...it..f...feels so good!' she cried out bucking her hips against her mate's. Sango growled a bit and used her finger to rub Kagome's clit as well. "Ah! S..Sango! I...I LOVE YOU!" she cried out as she came.

Sango smiled with pride as she kept going. "Come on mate...you can go again." she whispered and started to suck on Kagome's chest lightly. She smiled as she saw the light sheen of sweat covering her body. The smell of sex and the sweet scent of Kagome's cum filled the room making Sango dazed and relaxed. Wagging her tail. Sango smiled and kissed Kagome lightly as she felt the shudders of another orgasm running through Kagome's body and her name being yelled out. Slowly she pulled the toy out of Kagome and threw it to the side. Gently, using the tip of one of their dirty shirts, she wiped Kagome clean before pulling her close. "Sleep."

Turning over, Kagome buried her head into Sango's chest and nuzzled her lightly. "Hm...I'm sore..." she whispered having troubles keeping her legs closed.

Reaching down, Sango gently rubbed the sore muscles between her legs. "It'll get better after a while." she whispered and kissed her mate. "Now sleep...Your going to need you rest. I have a lot of built up sexual tension from the last 2 years worth of mating seasons." she whispered and pulled Kagome closer as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ehehee...I have no idea what else to write. This is my longest chapter so far...but it will still seem short to readers I bet. I don't have the patients to write over 10 pages...this one barely made 8. Um...I hope you like it. I made this one for my girlfriends Bday. Happy Bday Moonshadowz. I love you.


	23. New evil

Ch. 23

**WARNING: LEMON AND LIMES IN THIS CHAPTER.! **

**Hope you like it.**

Sango woke up and groaned softly as she moved her sore body. A throb of pain came from her arm as she moved it. Looking at her sleeping mate, she smiled. '_We did it...we are mates.'_ she thought to herself as she kissed the top of Kagome's head. "Hun wake up." she whispered gently rubbing her back.

Kagome whimpered and buried her head into Sango's chest more, but never moved her legs. "I'm sore...let me sleep..." she muttered softly. Slowly all the memories from last night came to her as she sat up wincing in pain as she held her lower stomach. "You ok now mate? You no hurt right?" she asked worriedly putting her hand to Sango's forehead to feel her temperature.

"I'm fine Kagome. You relax ok? I'm going to go make breakfast and then we'll go relax in the hot springs." she said gently rubbing her mate's puppy ears. "Now relax or you'll hurt yourself more."

Giving a few more whimpers, Kagome snuggled down into the blankets and growled in content. "Hm...I love you Sango." she whispered as she fell into a light sleep, curled up in Sango's still warm spot.

Giggling softly, Sango walked into the kitchen and started to make herself and her sleeping mate some breakfast from the stored meat they had as well as from the extra rice. Taking the tray of food into the bedroom she set it down on the desk as she went over and kissed kagome deeply, gently licking at her lips as she gave the bottom one a nip. "Wake up my sleeping beauty." she growled into her ear.

Sitting up groggily, Kagome rubbed her eyes as her stomach made a low growling noise. Looking up at Sango she grabbed the front of the older girl's clothes and pulled her down into a deep kiss. "I love you." she whispered.

A proud dominant smirked covered Sango's face as she kissed Kagome back. "I love you too my mate." Running her fingers through Kagome's hair gently, she smiled. "Now eat." Grabbing the tray she put it on Kagome's lap and crawled into bed with her.

Kagome crawled into Sango's lap and started to eat hungrily as she rested her back against Sango's chest. A content and very happy smile was on her face as she ate the wondrous food. A deep purr like growl escaped her throat as she finished off her food and relaxed against Sango. "You ready for another round my mate?" she whispered.

Sango could only smile as she put the empty tray back on the desktop and lay over her mate, as she felt the clothing be stripped from her. "Of course." she whispered, as she ran her hands along Kagome's smooth sides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of Winter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome yawned as she walked outside and smiled as the cool breeze caressed her naked body. Nobody was around to see her anyways. A light smile was on her face as she felt a pair of toned arms wrap around her body, and something warm and soft press against her back. "Hm...Can we stay one more week before we go back hun?" she asked looking back into the face of her mate. Gently she started to lick at her lips and jaw.

Sango smiled as she led Kagome to the stream. "Hm...Ok. But i wanna return soon so we can announce we're mates now." she said with a smile. Crossing over the bridge she found a willow tree with a hollow in it, and helped Kagome climb into it with a smile as she pulled her close. "Hm...what do you think is going on at home right now?"

"I bet your parent's are looking for mine as Sheziro is showing Kinoda what a mate can do in mating season." she said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back at the Southern Lands Castle with Sheziro and Kinodaxxxxxxxxx

The two ran through the halls of the castle trying to keep away from the guards that tried to snatch them. A low growl ecaped Sheziro's lips as her eyes flashed red and silver in anger. "Those damned lord's trying to take you away! Can't keep their fucking dicks in their pants!" she howled out as she placed Kinoda on her back and jumped out the window, their court clothing flapping in the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A court ball celebrating the first true day of Spring was going fine. Couples walked around with a smile on their faces, giving each other small touches to show what would happen that night when they were alone.

The single lords' and ladies' flirted with each other. Some of them were even bold enough to try and flirt with the taken.

Kinoda and Sheziro had been sitting at a table drinking punch the whole time, as they watched the couples walk around and were wary of the single people. "Kinoda, my mate I'm going to go to the bathroom quick. When i get back do you want to go to our room for the night." she asked her mate. Standing up and claiming a kiss, Sheziro walked out of the ballroom and towards the bathroom.

Kinoda whimpered softly as she sat by herself. When a male lizard demon sat down next to her, she shifted away from him.

"Hello beautiful. What is a human like you doing in a ballroom full of demons? Unless you are here to pick up a mate such as myself." he said, apparently not able to smell Sheziro on her. Running his fingers along the table cloth, he saw more male demons come and sit around her. A smile was ontheir faces as they blocked her in. "Boys, I think we found ourselves a toy." he said with an evil smirk.

Kinoda started to whimper some more as she shrank back in her chair. _Sheziro, my love, please hurry back to me. _She called out t her mate. _Some men are trying to take me away from you._ "Boys, I already have a mate, and she will kill you all for trying to harm me."

They all started to laugh wildly at that. "Y..you have a female mate?! Oh that's a riot! A female thinking she can take a mate!" he said. Suddenly, the lizard demon grabbed Kinoda and lifted her up, putting his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Let's go outside for a little chat." he growled out. They all headed outside looking like a bunch of friends wandering around. Hiding behind some bushes, they started to rip at her brand new Kimono that Sheziro had made herself.

"NO stop it!" she yelled trying to get away.

Sheziro walked back to the table she left kinoda at, and froze. Grabbing the passing Lord of the South by the arm, she looked at him worriedly. "Where did Kinoda go. I heard her calling for me, but i didn't think the men she were with would take her!" she yelled catching everyone's attention. Glaring at them all she growled. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY MATE!? WHERE DID YOU FLEABAGS TAKE HER!" she yelled. That's when she caught the scent of aroused men surrounding her mate. She followed it through the door and heard her mate scream. Letting out a roar of anger, she charged through the bushes, unconsciously changing into her demon form as she started to foam at the mouth and her eyes blazed red.

"Sheziro! Help me!" she called, tears streaming down her face, as she tried to keep her legs closed from the already half naked men.

Sheziro lunged at one of them, and sank her fangs into his arm. Thrashing her head back and forth rapidly, she heard a snap and let go when the weasel demon screamed in pain. Froth came from her mouth as she rushed in and snatched kinoda up from the ground. Jumping away from the group, she laid Kinoda on the ground and started to nuzzle her gently. Changing back to her human form she kissed kinoda. "Mate, which one took you away..which one hurt you." she asked, gently touching the light claw marks on her face from her struggling.

Kinoda buried her head into Sheziro's neck and cried softly as she pointed to the lizard demon. "H..Him. I..t..told him I ha...had a mate..b..but he wouldn't listen..none of them did."

Leaning down, Sheziro covered up Kinoda's exposed body with her outer shirt and smiled softly. "Come on..lets get you inside quick." she said as she picked up her mate. Walking towards the other demons, she balanced herself on one leg and kicked the lizard demon through the doors of the ballroom and into the room itself. Walking in after him, she gently set her mate in a chair close to the thrones before picking up the other demon by the scruff of it's clothing and dragged him towards Lord Kyo and Lady Shya. "Yo, I request permission to kill him!" she said throwing the demon before her. "Him and his buddies just tried to take my mate and have their way with her even when they knew that she was mine!" she growled out.

"No...no I didn't! She n..never said that!" he cried out. "Plus, female's cannot mate another female! You can only mate to produce an heir if they are a Lord or Lady!" he said.

Sheziro growled lowly. "You don't even know do you, you bastard? I am Lady Sheziro of the Central Lands! My tribe can create heirs' with other females! You know what...I take back my threat of death..."

"Thank you, My Lady." he said bowing to her.

"Instead I think i shall castrate you!" she yelled, pulling her katana out of it's sheath. "I shall make sure you cannot get to another woman again!"

"I, Lord of this cast and this land, hereby permit Lady SHeziro of the Central Lands to take punishment thus." he said a dark look in his eyes. "If Lord Hebiak, a minor lord, touches anohter woman against her will again, he shall be punished by death."

A smirked crossed Sheziro's face as she stabbed her sword into Hebiak's crotch, in which a scream of pain, and blood followed. "Stay away from my mate you bastard!" she yelled before grabbing her mate, smashing the table and charging from the hall, Kyo calling for her to come back before ordering servants to get her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitting the ground and taking off towards the forest, Sheziro made sure that kinoda wasn't going to fall off as she rushed through the trees, breathing hard through her nose as her ears were pricked forward slightly. Growling in want she ducked underneath a tall willow tree, and started to undress her mate.

"Sheziro...please...make it so I can't feel their touch on me..I only want to feel yours.' she whispered softly, clutching her mate's hands tightly in her own.

Sheziro led gentle kisses along her body as she intertwined their fingers more. "I'll make you forget them all together. My love, I will never leave you alone again." she whispered looking at her worriedly and lovingly. "Never again."

Kinoda smiled and relaxed on the soft grass as she felt her mate's warm hand gently roam her body, as she still held the other one. "Hm...Sheziro...i love you so much my mate." Slowly she spread her legs.

A smirk crossed Sheziro's face as she buried her nose into the soft curls and huffed, bringing her nose up, slightly wet. "Hm..you smell wonderful." she said, licking her nose clean and going back down, teasingly running her tongue up through her puffy pink folds. The smirk widened when she heard the moan of pleasure. Running her tongue back up she felt the small bump that was one of the keys to Kinoda's pleasure. Breathing hot air on it and flicking her tongue against it, she felt her mate arch her back and moan out loud in pleasure. "Hm...My mate likey that." she said as she did it over and over til her mate was bucking her hips.

"S..sheziro...Ah..I l..love you so much. 'She whispered as she felt that same warm tongue tease er more. She had started bucking her hips until they were pinned down.

"Now now my mate...Can't have you sleepy for tonight." she said as she gently used her fingers to pleasure her instead as she kissed her. "I love you too my beautiful mate."

Kinoda had closed her eyes in pleasure, her chest heaving for breath as the pleasure built inside of her. "A..ah..S..sheziro..I.t...think I..I'm going to..."

Smirking, Sheziro pulled her fingers out and licked them clean as she pulled her mate close to her body, and leaned against the willow tree and wrapped her up in her heavy outer shirt again. "Hm...you always seem to glow after we do this." she whispered. Gently she started to wipe the sweat off her face.

"Y..you're a tease." she muttered softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep against Sheziro's chest.

Picking her mate up, she headed back towards the castle, and into their rooms. Laying her mate in the bed, she stripped down and crawled in with her, pullling Kinoda on top of her body. "Sweet dreams baby girl." she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back with Sango and kagome xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sango..how much you wanna bet that Sheziro wore Kinoda out in the first round." kagome said with a smirk as she ran her hands up and down Sango's body. "Hm...I love you so much.."

Gently, Sango pressed two fingers into her. "I love you too my sweet beautiful Kagome." She smiled as she felt her mate press against her, soft breathing turning into pants.

"Y.your a tease!" Kagome cried out as she bucked her hips. "But I love you just the way you are." she said with a smile. After bucking for a few minutes she stiffened and cried out Sango's name into the sky. Panting softly, she relaxed against Sango and buried her head into her chest.

"Sleep, I'll wake you when it's time to eat." she whispered, as she laid back with Kagome on her chest, body stretched out between her legs. She felt warm hands wrapped around her waist as Kagome settled her head on her chest.

Kagome started to purr softly as she felt Sango's warm hands started to rub her back. The muscles slowly started to relax under the touch.

The two fell asleep for a few more hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back at the castle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Kyo stomped through the halls after the ball had ended, heading for Sheziro's room. His wife came after him, trying to get him to stop. Standing in front of her door, he pushed it hard enough that it gave a loud bang when it hit the opposite wall.

Looking up groggily, Sheziro started to growl as she held her mate tighter to her chest. "What do you want?" she growled out softly as she curled up under the blankets more.

"Why did you do that in front of all those people!? You could've at least wai..." His voice was getting louder and louder as he spoke, but his wife's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Kyo if you cannot talk without yelling then don't speak. You would have done the same thing if some men were trying to take me away from you. You cannot yell at her for what she did." Shya said as she gently pulled him back out. "Goodnight Sheziro." she said with a soft smile, to the glowing silver eyes in the dark.

"Goodnight Shya. I think you should give your husband a warm bed tonight. Might cool him down a little." she said with a smirk. That smirk only widened when she saw Shya blush.

"I might just do that...thank you." Closing the door behind them, she smiled at her husband. 'Come my mate...let's give you a warm bed." she said running her hand along his chest and tugged himt owards their room by his sash.

Sheziro gently nuzzled her mate's neck as she closed her eyes for sleep again. Her ears twitched when she heard Kinoda whisper, "What was that hun?"

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble my mate." she said ducking her head into the pillow. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Shhh, It's ok my mate." Pulling her close she gently ran her fingers through Kinoda's long silky black hair. "I'll be fine my love. Just sleep." Kissing the top of her head, she smiled and held her mate close and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark smile showed yellowing teeth and a cruel laugh escaped as well as the man watched the sleeping couples in a mirror. "It's almost time. Soon I shll be ruler of all the lands and no one will be able to stop me. Al except that blasted girl that the gods and goddesses have chosen to keep this world safe. Her...I shall have to get rid of her one way or anther. And I got just thing. Girobo!"

A large snake demon slithered through the door and flicked it's tongue. "Yesss Massster." it hissed.

"I want you to go and dispose of the girl that holds the sacred jewel. But do not harm that precious jewel! If you cannot get it out, just bring her to me and I will get it myself." he said.

Girobo snickered and bowed low. "Yesss Masster." he said as he turned around and slithered out the door.

The sinister laugh said as the snake left. "Soon...soon that jewel will be mine!" he called out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx San/kag xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome whimpered and shivered and sat up in a cold sweat. "S..sango..Sango..s..something is after me.."she whispered shaking her mate awake..

"Hm..wha? Huh?" Rubbing her eyes, sango let out a yawn. "What's going on?"

"S..something is after me...P..Please don't let them get me." she whispered, shivering in fright.

"Kagome, nothing is going to get you. Everything is going to be alright. Just you watch. I'll protect you from any harm. Do you want to go back inside?" she asked, rubbing her back to try and calm her down. A soft nod against her chest was the only answer she got as she stood up and gave Kagome a soft kiss. "It'll be alright."

Gently, Kagome curled up in Sango's arms and wrapped her own around her mate's neck. "Y...you promise." she asked, her silver blue eyes full of fright.

"Yes I promise. Nothing shall harm you." Gently, she jumped out of the tree and walked back into the house holding her mate tight to her chest. "Just let them come. Nothing shall take you away from me. I promise you."

Walking into the house, they went to the bedroom and curled up. "Now what scared you so much Kagome."

"T..there was this man..a..and he said that he was going to take over the lands, but he needed this jewel to do it. Said that the person with the jewel was part of the gods and goddesses. I..think that he was talking about me." she whispered softly and tried to hide in the bed.

"The jewel? Is he talkinga bout that Jewel of Four souls you told me bout when we were kids?" she asked.

"Y..yes. I..d..don't think they'll find it though...Please..h..he'll kill me if he finds me." she said with a shaky voice. "D...don't let him kill me."

"Nothing will happen ok? Go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll pack and go home ok? Our parent's need to hear this. Then we'll need to send letters to al the other lords. Now sleep kagome..Everything will be fine in the morning."

Kagome nodded and pulled herself close to Sango. "Night Sango..."

"Night Kagome..sweet dreams."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took me such a long time to get this chap up. I dedicate it to my lover, and I really hope she likes it. I'm also working on Lover's chance and might start a new chap in Street to School as well. Hope you all like it!


	24. Alarm

CHAPTER 24

Safe haven

Stretching out stiff, sweat covered limbs, Sango groaned as she slowly awoke from a long night. She wasn't able to shower, her body to sore from cutting trees for firewood and from her deprived mate. '_Damn...when she says she needs me...she really REALLY needs me._' she thought with a smile as she left her curled up mate under the fur covers, to let her rest a little longer.

Heading into the kitchen, she looked out into the field taht was near their home. A smile was on her face, til she remembered the dream Kagome had about a week ago. _We should head home and tell our parent's about this. They'll know what to do._ Looking around she found the flint and started on making a fire to cook the food on. _Now...what to make...I know Kagome loves to have omelets and rice, but...i want some meat. I don't know what to..._ but was broken out of her thoughts when two bare arms wrapped around her slender waist and a warm body pressing against hers. "Hm...Morning Kagome."

"Morning mate. Whatcha doin?" she asked nuzzling the back of Sango's neck tiredly.

"Go back to bed and you'll find out, and don't even think of going for my ears." she said with a smirk when she felt one of Kagome's hands slowly start the climb to the two twitching ears atop her head.

"You're no fun..." she muttered with a pout before walking back to the room, taunting Sango with her hips as she walked.

The older girl could only stare at her slave/ mate. "You were born a tease." she muttered as she started on breakfast.

Grumbling, her fingers burnt slightly from grabbing a hot plate, she took it to her lover, who was now burrowed deep within the blankets, seeking the warmth that was still there. "Babe you can come out now." she said with a smile, poking the bump in the blankets with her tail.

The lump in the middle of the bed moved towards the pillows. A pair of ears followed by the head appeared with a smile on the face. "Hi! Um...do we have any itch cream?" she asked as she hid her neck still within the blankets.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sango asked, as she set the tray down on the floor.

"All the sweat...and other thigns..from last night...got under this collar, and..it really itches." she said as she pulled the black slave collar down enough that it showed where it had been rubbing against her skin. Old scars littered around there as well as Sango hissed in sympathy.

"I'm sorry love, I forgot all about your collar. I've just gotten so used to it." she said gently stroking her lovers ears. "You relax and I'll go get the ointment ok?"

Kagome nodded as she watched Sango head to the bathroom. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she tried to scratch it away. Tilting her head to the side, she yelped in pain as she scratched a little too hard and her claws bit into her neck slightly. "Oowww.."

"Babe don't scratch!" Sango commanded her as she gently pinned Kagome's wrists down. "Hold onto my waist, and don't let go no matter how much you wanna itch ok?" Smiling softly as she felt a pair of slender hands on her waist, Sango pulled the band of the collar down slightly, feeling it starting to pulse a bit. "The magic is getting weaker in it. You should've gotten a new collar a long while ago, or had the magic renewed. But, since you're my mate, and a Lady, no reason to do that anyways."

Kagome whimpered, gripping her lover's hips, wanting so badly to itch it away. The pulsing of the collar, made her whimpering, as tiny shocks ran through her body.

"Hold still Kagome." she whispered as as she took a wet cloth and started to wipe blood and other fluids away. When she felt Kagome's body stiffen slightly, she realized that the collar still made her obey. _Damn collar. I'll have to ask dad how to get rid of it._ She thought to herself. Very gently, Sango applied a cream to help make the itch go away.

"Can me move yet?" Kagome whispered as she looked up into Sango's eyes. Gently she felt the collar releasing it's hold on her enough that she could rest her head on Sango's shoulder.

'Yeah, you can move now." The stiff body soon relaxedand laid against her. Sango gently stroked her hair to make her relax. "You hungry?" she asked.

"Yes!" Looking up at her mate, Kagome wagged her tail happily, as she was finally able to smell the food that Sango had made. "Mate feed me?" she asked innocently.

"No, mate not feed you." she said playfully, tweaking her ears. "You can feed yourself just fine babe." she whispered gently kissing her. "Now, eat so we can get a move on. They are expecting us sometime this week you know."

Pouting slightly, Kagome ate her food, her eyes never leaving Sango's face and body. "When me be free?" she asked, gently licking her lips clear of any excess food.

"We'll leave near noon. Gives us time to pack, and close this place up."

"Fine, but i get to choose when we tell them...a..and about..t..the dream." she whispered looking down, as shivers of fear ran up her spine.

"Babe, I'll protect you, as will that sword i made for you." she whispered pulling her mate into a hug. "Now go pack, and clean your blade. Then we'll leave ok?"

Kagome nodded and grabbed their packs. Running through the house, she tried to get everything she needed. "WHERE'S MY SWORD!" she yelled.

"Um...it's behind you." Sango muttered pointing to the large sword gleaming in the corner of the room where it had been since they arrived.

"Oh...eheheh." she giggled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "We have everything now?"

"Yep. Pack her up." Sango replied hoisint her sword and packs onto the bed.

Packing everything up, Kagome and Sango transformed into their bigger forms and took off for the Southern Lands. They knew they would be back by noon if they didn't stop.

Kagome didn't want to be back so soon. Halfway there, she pounced onto Sango's back and wrestled her. They both went back to their normal forms and played about. But soon their clothes started to disappear and they were kissing instead.

"Hm...Kagome...I know...that you want to, but..let's get back home first." Sango' whispered and moaned as she felt Kagome's tongue roam her body.

Whimpering softly, Kagome pinned her ears back and slowly got dressed. "Fine..."she muttered as she pouted and sat away from Sango.

"Hey now...don't be like that." Sango said holding Kagome from behind. "You wanna ride me back home?" she asked gently licking Kagome's ears and rubbing her stomach. "I promise that you'll have me all night." she said nuzzling her neck.

"Promise?" Kagome whispered looking back at Sango and kissing her. When she saw her mate nod, Kagome smiled and tackled her. "Ok...we go home now." she said nuzzling her mate's neck.

"You just remember that i'm the dominant one ok?" Sango told her as they got up. Transforming into her demon form, she gave a wolfish smile as she felt Kagome lay down in the thick ruff of her fur on her neck. Ears twitching backwards, she heard Kagome's breath even out as she fell into a light slumber.

Taking off for the castle again, she sensed someone following after, so she sped up her pace. Looking at the trees, Sango growled and stretched out her body to lengthen her strides, knowing the person couldn't keep up.

Just as she was taking a turn, she saw nearly an army waiting before her. Skidding to a stop, she growled and heard some noises behind her. "Love wake up...it's an ambush."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's so short. Wanted to get this out for my girlfriend.

Vote for if you want me to redo Lover's chance's last chapter, to help make it make sense.

I love you my puppy!


	25. warning

Chapter

Kidnapping

"Hm? Ambsuh?" Kagome asked as she looked up. Seeing a snake demon in the lead, she tried to hide back in Sango's fur. "I..It's him." she whispered into her mate's ear.

"Get behind me and stay there."

"Hand over the girl!"

"Not over your wallet of a body or my dead one!" Sango yelled, growling furiously. Slowly she transformed back into her normal form.

"Get them."

The army charged the two girls on three different sides. Each of them had their own battle cry, filling the air with massacre as they tried to reach the middle where the two girls where without trampling each other.

"HOWLING WOLF!" Kagome yelled as she swung her sword. A loud howling wail filled the air, causing the attackers to drop their weapons to cover their ears or impale themselves as they held onto their weapons. The ones unlucky enough to have not blocked their ears in time were incinerated as soon as they heard the cry.

"WIND THRUST!' Sango yelled out. Soon her body flickered out of veiw for a few seconds before reappearing. Blood splurted forth from the bodies as they were mangled and torn to bits.

"Don't die on me love." Sango growled out as she thrust her sword into another enemy. Her energy was wearing thin as she tried to keep up with attack after grueling attack.

"Only if you don't die on me. You still have to carry that child of ours." She said. "WE'll live in a big castle right on the edges of our lands, our room on the other side for obvious reasons." she said with a smirk. "We'll have wolves and dogs raised and guarding our lands for us. Little screaming children of our own playing."

'Then fight my love. Fight and let us go home! WIND THRUST!"

'HOWLING WOLF!" Kaogme cried out. Through the mess of blood and bodies she had made, she saw the snake demon trying to escape. " I don't think so you bastard!"

"Hssss...go away!" he said in fear.

"NO...not until you tell me who sent you." she said in a low growl as she lowered her sword at the base of his neck.

"I...I can't." he whispered as he tried to back up like the coward he truly was. Eyes flickering about, he saw an opening that headed towards Sango. _"If i can't kill her...I'll kill her mate."_ he thought and rushed at Sango.

"NO!" kagome cried out. Energy filled her and leaked out, paralyzing anyone who felt it. Throwing her sword like a javilin, she impaled the snake onto her sword. Panting softly, she headed towards her mate, as she saw the rest of the army scatter.

"We have to warn our parent's. WE don't know what they are up to." Sango panted as she tried to keep herself from falling.

"We have to go Sango. We'll lean on each other." she said as she pulled her bleeding mate against her own battered body. Grabbing their packs and swords, they transformed and flew across the rest of the way, nearly as silent as the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx At the castle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheziro giggled as she watched her mate come out of the bathroom looking like a drowned rat. "You look...so..funny!" she said rolling around on the bed.

"Yeah well...if you hadn't pushed me this wouldn't have happened!"

"But..it was...so ..tempting!" she laughed and rolled off the bed.

"You are insane my pup." Kinoda growled out as she went to the closet. "Get over here and help me look for some clothing."

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, Sheziro got up and walked over to her. Looking overh er shoulder and into the dresser she saw a very familiar looking kimono. "That one." she said pointing automatically to it and nothing else. "I want you to wear that one."

"Why that one? It's not very special."

"It is to me, so wear it." she said in a childish tone of voice. Crossing her arms she sat back down on the bed and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A teenaged Sheziro watched a beautiful black haired and sky eyed teenaged girl walk into the forest, a basket under her arm. Licking her lips nervously, Sheziro dropped silently from the tre and tansformed into her dog form, but instead of being taller than the trees, she was the size of a young wolf. Stalking the girl from the bushes, the dog sniffed out any danger. 'She's my future mate...Mother said with I found the one to hold my heart, that I was to never let them go or for harm to befall them. Whatever that means. I lover her, so i gotta protect her.' she thought.

The deeper into the forest they got, the thicker the trees, and the more dangers. Other demons loved to kill, rape, and steal from the humans who went to deep into the forest or unkown terrain. It seemed as if they didn't know what they were getting into.

Watching the girl carefully, Sheziro laid her head on top of her paws. Closing her eyes, she listened as Kinoda sang a song that was meant to honor the Central Land's Lady. _Such a sweet voice. I could listen to this for all of time. _Ears flicking forward to catch every word.

Just as she was about to crawl out to make herself known, she sensed a demon coming at her and the girl. Crawling backwards, back into her hollow, she watched, to make sure that the girl didn't get hurt.

Kinoda bent down and started to pick herbs next to Sheziro's bush, when a large boar demon came thundering from the bushes. Falling down, Kinoda tried to scramble away, but was unsuccesful. She only made it worse by pinning herself against a tree.

"Well well look what we have here. Should I kill you first or make you mine?" he asked, as he walked toward her, mud, blood, and sweat covering his body, hair glistening with grease. "You are a pretty one..and would be fun to play with."

Cowering in fear against the tree, Kinoda's throat tightened up, making her cries for help come out as squeaks. "S..somebody...anybody."

Sheziro gave a loud growl as she hurled herself a t the boar demon, silver eyes blazing, teeth bared. _Get away from her you bastard! She's my future mate!_ She was able to get her back claws on the demon's stomach, and shoulders before he threw her into a tree. Shaking her head, Sheziro circled him, and lunged at his back, hooking her paws over his shoulders and biting at his neck, trying to get her jaw around it.

The demon roared with anger and pain and tried to reach around and grip the large black dog on his back. Spinning slightly, he was able to grab her by the scruff of her neck and hurl her into the ground.

Yelping in pain, a snapping sound filling the air, Sheziro stumbled back to her feet and growled, before lunging toward his throat, her powerful jaws locking around it, blood spurting everywhere. Faintly she heard the girl scream before the demon fell on her, and everything went black.

Kinoda watched this large black dog protect her, and winced every time it fell to the ground. When it lunged for the demon's throat and killed it, she screamed in horror, as the demon fell forward crushing the dog under it. Rushing to the dog's side, she used all her strength to push the demon off. When she could only move the shoulder, she grabbed a large log, and put it under it as a small leverage to hold the weight up as she pulled the dog out.

"Oh you poor poor thing." she whispered feeling blood and sweat coat the pup's fur. Stroking it's side, she felt bones shift under her fingers and winced in pity. Grabbing her sleeve, she used her belt knife to cut it off and into strips. Using them as bandages, she wrapped them around the dog's side to hold the ribs in place.

Sheziro was slowly coming around and sniffed a bit. She smelled death a short distance away, as well as flowers and cool spring breeze beneath her head. Opening a silver eye, she found Kinoda by her ribs wrapping something around them. Wagging her tail slightly, she gave a soft whimper and tried to move.

"No don't! You'll hurt yourself even more." she said as she pushed on her head. "You just rest ok?"

Growling softly, Sheziro laid still again and closed her eyes, tail still wagging in pleasure as she felt warm gentle hands caress her fur, and sensitive ears. _Hm...I will do what she says as long as she doesn't stop rubbing my ears._ She thought.

Giggling softly, Kinoda moved to place the dogs head in her lap, stroking the ears softly. "What a good girl. You'll be better in no time." she said.

Looking at her, Sheziro saw how tired she was, and she kept glancing at the dead demon. Closing her eyes, she fell back to sleep, so she could speed up the healing process. She would wince every so often as she dull crack of a bone going back into place, sounded in the air.

Kinoda listen to each crack, and stared in wonder. _Is she a demon too? But...she can't be. She's too nice to be one. But...she does have stripes on her face...and a crest of soemthing on her head._ _Please don't let her eat me_ she prayed. Slowly she too fell asleep sitting up.

Openign her eyes again, Sheziro sighed in relief as she felt all her bones were done healing and all that was left was some stiffness. Getting up, she shook out her fur, realizing that it had been combed clean of blood and sweat. Looking at the girl, she made herself bigger and picked her up gently and placed her on her back. Making sure she wasn't awake, she started to trot off away from dead and stinking body.

Coming to a nice clearing next to a pond, she laid down and gently pulled the girl down so she could rest against her warm and furry side. Curling around her, she felt the other girl grip her fur and nuzzle it slightly.

Kinoda slowly awoke to the feeling of warm, soft, silky fur underneath her face, and clutched in her hands. Opening her eyes, she saw that the small dog was now very large, and curled around her. "P..Please don..don't eat me!" she cried out as she tried to get away.

Sheziro only whimpered and licked her face softly, as she went back to her smaller do g for and sat in front of her, plumed tail wagging in the grass. Her eyes were slowly filling with lust and deep love as she saw that the girl's kimono was coming undone, and her chest was nearly visible. Walking forward, she buried her cold nose against the warm skin and licked softly, before using her teeth to undo the sash. Pawing at the cloth, she opened it, and sat back to admire her body.

Kinoda blushed darkly as she felt the dog open her clothing and stare at her body. Her curves were in the right places, her chest was big enough to be a pillow, and the area between her legs was nice and trim. Her long black hair, framed her creamy white body, making her look like an angel. "W..what are you doing?" she asked.

Moving forward, Sheziro stuck her cold nose between Kinoda's legs and licked up her slit, feeling sweet juices coat her tongue. Licking her chops, she flicked her tongue around everywhere, feeling the girl shake in pleasure.

"W..what..a..are ..y..you doing?" she asked. Nobody had ever done this before to her, and it was an all new feeling.

Find the place where all the sweet nectar was coming out, she moved her tongue inside and flicked it around, trying to get as much as possible. Pointed ears were flicked forward to hear every moan and pant, as she did this, moving her tongue in and out of her, so she could swallow.

Hands gripped the ground below her, as she tried not to move, not quite sure what was going on. She could feel a pressure building within her, and she knew, from the other women of the village, that she was still a virgin since no pain and coursed through her yet.

Sheziro's tongue felt a small barrier, and instincts said to break it, but she knew she needed her mate to be a virgin for the ritual. Long flexible tongue still moving, she felt the wetness flow even faster out of her. Then a scream of pleasure erupted from the girl below her, making Sheziro pin her ears down and lap faster as the juices came out in a torrent flow.

Passing out, Kinoda's body still convulsed in pleasure as she rode through that pleasure filled wave in dreamland.

Licking her nose clear of the fluid she laid down next to the girl, her appittite sedated for now. Looking at her, she decided to give her a surprise when she woke. Transforming into her human form, she wrapped strong slender arms around her, and pulled off all her clothing. Using the fur cloak she was wearing as a blanket, she pulled the younger girl close and nuzzled her neck, leaving a faint mark to show she was her future mate. _I'm going to have to erase her memories. She is still too young as am I. Plus...Mother would be furious if she found I had mated without her approval._

Morning

Kinoda slowly awoke to find a warm bodsy next to hers, and a pair of slender warms wrapped around her waist. Opening her eyes, she saw tanned skin, and a soft female face. She was about to scream, when she noticed the girl was asleep. Inspecting her, she saw the same silver marks and crest as on the dog she saved. "Um...e...excuse me. Miss..." she whispered.

"Hm...mate sleep.." she whispered, nuzzling Kinoda's neck, making her blush. "No wakey."

"Um..why are we naked..and what do you mean mate?"

"Shit...I forgot i was human." Sheziro muttered as she woke up. Looking into the sky blue eyes of the confused girl, she smiled. 'Um...I was the dog that saved you yesterday. Um...I'm really sorry..I got carried away, and marked you as my future mate. You're still a virgin, but only because of the ritual we have to go through. Um...I'm gonna erase your memories of me, but you'll always have a faint feeling that you are already taken, and you'll always recognize me in any form ok? You'll always be safe from harm in my forests I promise." she said as she kissed Kinoda straight on the lips, feeling electricity buzz through her body.

Kinoda struggled slightly before giving into the kiss, and wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck. "Fine...but...only if you promise to come back for me when I'm of age." she whispered, begging with her eyes.

"I promise. I'll take you as far as I can before i have to head home again ok?" she whispered sharing another kiss. "Here..." Gently taking her hand, she carved a faint outline of the crest on her forehead into the palm and licked the blood away. "We'll be connected forever. Even if someone takes you against your will, you'll remain a virgin, until I make you mine. But, you must remember to always remember me, and think of me. At least remember you'll always be safe in the forest." she said stroking the girl's cheek.

"I promise...Sheziro." sh whispered, somehow gaining her name.

Sheziro's heart soared with delight. _Only my soul mate, would know my name from a kiss._ She thought as she kissed her deeply. "Sleep and I'll take you home." she whispered. Picking her up gently, Sheziro carried her off.

"Don't forget me." she whispered.

"I won't. I promise." she said giving her a small nuzzle. "I'll never ever leave you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheziro could only chuckle as she remembered that time. '_Ah..she was so innocent. I guess she spent to much time around me then. Her mind isn't so, but her body...hm..her body is still as delicious as that time. Maybe I should try that again sometime.'_

"Pup whatever you are planning it better not be done in front of others.' kinoda said causing her mate to pout. "That's what I thought. And no mentioning it to others as well."

"But but...you just love to ruin my fun don't you?"

'Yes."

"Spoilsport"

"Sex aholic"

"Low blow! But i can give you one too."

"Pervert."

"But I'm a cute pervert and you lovies me!" Sheziro said happily, her tial wagging.

"Sadly yes." Kinoda said with fake tear running down her face. Looking at her mate she smiled. "Now get over here and help me tie this."

Sighing sadly, Sheziro got up and glanced out the window. "THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK!" She cried out happily. Quickly tying the obi, she picked up her mate and jumped out of the four story window down to the party below.

"Sheziro what are you yelling about?"

"Our daughters' are back!" she said sniffing the wind. Soon that bright smile faded. "Cancel the party." she said in a dead voice.

"What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT! I smell blood. Their blood." She said as she went to the double doors meant for the use of very large guests. With the help of some of the guards she got them open just as her daughter and Sango toppled onto the floor. Blood coated their fur, some that wasn't even their own.

"What happened? GO GET THE BANDAGES AND DOCTOR!"

"Attacked...by snake demon. Had to ...warn you all." Sango panted as she and Kagome lsowly transformed back into their normal selves.

Sheziro was their by their sides, holding them up. "Let's get you two to bed." she whispered. She noticed that their hands weren't letting go of each other. That's when she smelled it. "Holy Demons bane you two are mated!" she yelled out.

"Mom...please..." Kagome said rolling her eyes before looking up, eyes pleading ." not tonight." she said.

"Um..yeah. Uh...don't need details." she said with a blush as she helped her daughters' up to their rooms.

Walking back down to the hall, her face was alight with wonder and pride. "My baby is mated! My baby is mated!" she sang out happily earning a smack to the back of the head. "Ooowwwww."

"Shut up pup." Kinoda mutteredi nto her ear. "I can;'t blieve I didn't notice this kind of behavor when we got mated." she said kissing her mate's cheek. "Didn't mean to smack you that hard though."

"That hurt..." she whispered pulling her mate close.

Wrinkling her nose, Kinoda pushed Sheziro away a little bit. "You smell and your covered with blood. Go change and I might make your bed warm tonight."

Twitching a bit, she quickly sped upto her room and changed, and was back within the minute. "A promise is a promise."

"Sex-aholic."

"But you love me anyways." she said. "Now! Before my mate can answer to that, what do we know about snake demons?" She asked everyone in the room.

"They are cowards?"

"They aren't reliable."

"Are cheap and will serve anyone who is power."

"Ok good. Now...who do we know that has power but is not a Cardinal Lord?"

"Um...Hinashima, district lord in the Eastern Lands."

"Naraku, district lord in the Northeastern lands."

"Kaede, human miko, in the Western Lands. But she is of our side."

"Ok...Someon check on Hinashima and Naraku. The rest of you I want you to go searc h those bodies for clues."

"Who left you in charge?"

SHeziro growled and rounded on the person who spoke. It was a young arrogant lord who had not learned that the Central Lands were ruled by a Lady.

"Women should not be in charge."

"And who do you think you are to say such things."

"I am Lord Kiashi of the Southwestern Lands."

"Oohhhh it seems your father and mother have not taught you much. I am Lady Sheziro of the Central Lands and Guardian of the Cardinal Lands. I am in charge and makes sure peace passes through each of the Directional lands. Meaning...I FUCKING MAKE THE RULES!" She said getting right in his face.

"Yes mam!" he said saluting her and back away, trying to ignore the snickers. His face was beat red with humiliation.

"Now anyone else want to say a word to me?! My daughter was nearly killed tonight and you think it's fun to play around?! We have someone out there of our rank trying to kill another! What kind of protectors are you? Or are you in it just for the power? Have you seen the central lands? None of us have castles, none of us live such lavish lives in where our people suffer. Our houses are the same as theirs, our customs only differ because of who we are. I mate to women. I can make other women bare my child even though I'm a woman myself. I don't need a man to make a child. I was granted this gift because of a disease that is deadly to men in our species." she said.

Kinoda quickly walked up to her mate and grabbed her hand. "Calm down. It's ok...it'll be ok." she whispered pulling her mate into her lap as she sat down against the wall.

"But..my pup almost died. I almost lost her." she cried into her mate's sensible shoulder. She knew what it was like to kill and to lose her. "I don't want to lose her again...not again."

"I don't either, but you have to be strong." she whispered into her ear, as she rubbed her back.

'Ok..." she whispered taking a deep breath. Slowlys he got herself under control. "Can i just stay here instead? Right here..."

"Yes...You can stay right here." she whispered stroking her mate's long black hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kag/san xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Owwwww...ow ow ow ow..." Kagome whimpered as she felt the antibacterial stuff being applied.

"Stop being such a baby."

"But it HURTS!" she cried out.

"You want me to kiss it better?" Sango asked in a playful tone.

"Yesh..." Kagome said with a pout.

"Too bad. I might kiss it later if your good." shes aid with a smile as she put some more bandages on her. "How did you not notice these cuts?"

"No idea, but I'm fixing you up next to see how you like being stung"

"Yeah yeah, now hold still." shes aid as she grabbed another bandage and started to wrap up Kagome's stomach.

"It hurttss!" she yelled but didn't move.

"You be good and I'll give you a treat tonight."

"You are in no shape for sex my lvoe."

"Yo uare as bad as your mother Kagome!" Sango said slapping her lightly on the leg.

"Yes well...the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Now...when can I get this damn collar off!"

"Awww but you look cute in it!" Sango said witha smirk on her face. "I could tie you tothe bed where you couldnt' move and keep you there."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Sango said with a growl as she pulled kaogme onto the bed and started to kiss her lightly. "Just kidding. Now sleep love." she said as she tied off the bandages.

"Fine...but...hold me tighto k?" she whispered, pressing against her mate as tight as possible.

"Pormise..." she whispered. Slowly the two of them fell into a light sleep, fear keeping them half awake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well how doy ou all like it? I know some words are horribly mispelled but I'm tired! Can't blame me! 10 pages! Woo hoo! Another 10 coming soon! sounds like a movie premier Anyways. Hope you all like it.


	26. wedding!

Chapter 26:

A wedding?

Ehee...sorry for not writing for so long. I'll have more time now than ever. I only have 3 classes this term, so I can think up more chapters. Plus, my teacher is gonna help me with a novel im tying to write. Well..hope you all still read my stories. I promise I'll be updating a little faster than before..it won't take me 5 months to write a new one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx thanks again my fans for understanding xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sheziro awoke, she found herself resting against Kinoda's chest, cradled in her hold. Tilting her head to look into her face, she saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Smiling to herself, Sheziro leaned up and gave those luscious lips a gentle kiss.

"Hm....Sheziro.." Kinoda moaned out quietly. Opening her blue eyes slowly, she looked down at her mate. "Oh..morning love. Feeling better now?"

"Yes...what happened?"

"You fell asleep after crying for a while last night about our pup. Do you wish to see her?"

"Yes please..." Sheziro muttered, being abnormally docile at the moment. Keeping her head placed upon Kinoda's breasts, she let out a soft whimper and wrapped her tail around the other girl's waist. "What's going to happen now?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know...only our pup will..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx San/kag xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome let out a soft whimper as she buried her head in Sango's breasts. A small mischivious grin crossed her face as she gently took Sango's nipple in her mouth.

"Hm...bad girl.." Sango muttered as she flicked Kagome's ear, causing the girl to let go with a soft whimper.

"No need to be mean mate." Kagome whimpered as she kept her arms wrapped around Sango's body. "What do we do now?" she whispered. "What if they come back?"

"They wouldn't dare attack us in the castle. Especially not with our parent's here as well. Just sleep for a little longer. The sun has barely risen above the horizon." Sango said placing her chin on Kagome's head where it was before she woke.

"Ok..." she muttered as she wrapped her tail tightly around her mate's body, reaching up lazily, to scratch under the damned slave collar.

Sango reached around and unclasped the collar from Kagome's neck. "Um..would you mind...wearing a collar..of a different sort?" Sango asked with a small blush upon her cheeks. Pulling away the thick heavy leather collar, she rolled onto her back and reached into a drawer of the table beside them. Pulling out a small package, she handed it to her nearly asleep mate.

"What kind..of collar?" she asked as she looked at her mate hesitantly.

"Um...a..a marriage collar..that I made myself..." she whispered as she pulled a blue dyed woven leather collar that had a wedding band set in a metal band that was also woven into it. "It..it also acts as a neck guard to someone trying to cut your throat." she said. "Since in demon terms you are my mate...will you be my wife?" With that she reached into one of the woven pieces and pulled out a pure gold ring that had a wolf and a dog rubbing heads, a sapphire and ruby in each of their mouths.

"Oh..Sango...yes...yes!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around her mate. Lifting her chin she kissed Sango gently as she felt the soft leather being put around her neck. It felt much nice than the other and she could hardly feel it.

"Does it fit?"

"Perfectly...thank you." she whispered.

"It is my pleasure..." Sango said with a loving smile as she placed the ring on Kagome's left hand. "We should tell your parent's some time..."

"Tell her parent's what?" Came a voice at the door.

Startled, the two girls looked to the doorway and saw both their parent's standing, but Sheziro had a smirk on her face.

"Mom...must you always ruin the moment?"

"I'm your mother...of course I'm supposed to ruin the moment." she said as she wrapped her arm around Kinoda's waist and pulled her close. "Hey...Lord Hentai...do you have a priestess around here? That..um...Kaede or Kaiko...Kikio...whatever her name is."

"You mean Kaede and Kikyo?" Kyo said as he eyed Sheziro with a glare. "And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Love..how did you get that other collar off of her?" Shya asked Sango.

"Um...I'm not sure. I just reached over and unlatched it." she said with a smile. "The magic on it was really weak, but that's because nobody has been renewing the magic on it I think. Anyways...who cares. Mom...we're mated now...and I have to take care of her."

Kagome blushed a dark red color and buried her head into Sango's chest, as she pulled the blankets up higher on their naked bodies.

Shya looked at Kyo and pushed him from the view of the doorway. "Why don't you go get Kaede or Kikyo while we make sure the girls are ready?"

"Fine fine..."

"Bye bye Lord Hentai!" Sheziro called happily as she waved at his retreating back. "Be sure to go straight to the priestesses, NO PEEPING YOU HEAR ME?!" she said yelling louder when she noticed he was beginning to run. When she said the last line he tripped and fell on his face which just made Sheziro laugh harder.

"Mom you can be cruel sometimes..." Kagome said as she yawned and tried to go back to sleep.

"No you don't and I know I can. I'm special. According to your mother i'm also special at other things like making her screa...." but her mouth was covered by a frustrated Kinoda.

"You hush or you get nothing tonight no matter how much you beg and whine." she muttered hotly into her ear.

Sheziro stiffened and straightened up, as she felt her tail go rigid. "I'll be good...promise." she said and sat hushed behind her mate, muttering under her breath softly.

"Now what moment were we ruining dear?" Shya asked her daughter as she recovered from laughing at Sheziro.

"Um...IaskedKagometomarryme." she said as fast as she could.

"What? Didn't quite catch that." Sheziro said though, she knew exactly what she said.

"I asked...Kagome to marry me.." she said in a small voice.

"Little louder please."

"I ASKED KAGOME TO BE MY WIFE AND MATE!" she said. A deep blush covered her cheeks as she looked at their mother's reactions.

All three of the started laughing. "We already knew you were mates. Sheziro smelled it on you when you came in yesterday, which she happily declared when she caught the scent." Kinoda said as she looked at her hardly breathing mate that was on the floor. Prodding her gently with her foot, she smiled.

"Though I do believe you killed your mother Kagome."

Sheziro tried to speak but nothing come out.

"Yeah...anyways. Congratulation you two. I'm happy for you both." Kinoda said as she went over and hugged the two girls lightly.

Shya recovered from her laughing and went and hugged her daughter. "When's the ceramony?" she asked.

"Um..I was kinda wondering...if we could do it today." Sango said as she looked at her mother.

"Oh! That sounds like a wonderful idea Sango." Looking around, she saw a maid walking down the hall. "Miss...would you please run to the messenger room and send someone to run and find Lord Kyo and tell him about the wedding today? Also make sure everyone around the village is invited tonight."

The maid nodded and ran off down the halls as Shya turned back around. Sheziro was still on the ground, but had stopped laughing and was now trying to catch her breathe. "You two get dressed and meet us downstairs for breakfast ok?"

"Yes mother. We'll be down shortly." Looking up, they watched as the three women left before turning around and kissed Kagome deeply. "Hurry, I'm starved."

Both got out of bed and put on some comfortable clothing. Looking at each other, they shared another kiss before walking out of their room, hand in hand.

"Do you really want the wedding today Sango?"

"Yes. I want to be able to call you mine and me yours in every aspect whether human or demon. We've been best friends since I bought you that day, and now...I'd be so happy to be able to cal you my lover."

"Oh Sango..." Leaning up she kissed the other girl deeply and wrapped her arms around her neck loosely. "Let's go eat now...Love you."

"Love you too Kagome." she whispered as they both entered the dining room. People could be seen running around as decorations were beginning to be placed on the wall. "Wow...Mom works fast."

"Yeah she does..." Kagome giggled as she leaned into Sango's side lightly, after feeling her tense in slight pain. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm nearly healed." she whispered as she kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"Oh! Hello girls. Your breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen. The wedding is planned for an hour til now."

"Ok Ok...We'll see ya soon mom."

"Oh! Sango, your clothes are being sent to your room, and Kagome's are going to be in Kinoda's. I know you hate dresses Kagome, so we made sure we got you something comfortable. Same as you Sango."

"Thanks mom." Both girls walked into the kitchen and were immediately pushed to a spare table and food put in front of them, out of the way of the bustling cooks.

"I'm beginning to regret telling our parent's right now." Sango said nervously.

"You and me both Love..." Both were beginning to wonder if they would survive just the preparations....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Anxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey..sorry it took so long. I'll write another chap soon. Gonna write a sailor moon: Haruka/Michiru fanfic if anyone wants to read that as well.


	27. It happens

Chapter 27

The Wedding,

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon or really loud voice"**

"_**gods and goddess"**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome as they sat there for a little longer. "Do you like your new collar?"

"I love it. I can barely feel it, unlike that big hunk of leather that was there before." she said as she looked up at Sango lovingly.

"Good...I made it myself. I was a little scared you wouldn't like it." she said. "I kept thinking over and over again that there was something wrong with it. That you wouldn't like it at all or would get mad that I suggested you wear a collar again." Her head began to dip downward sadly.

"It's fine my love." she said, and placed a clawed finger just under Sango's chin. "Never look down. Please." Very slowly she lifted the chin of her mate and kissed her lightly. "We should go get ready for our wedding."

"Yeah...I'll see you soon?"

"You bet..and you better be ready for tonight. You and I are not going to sleep." she growled playfully causing Sango to shiver a bit.

"Bad girl. Your just like your mother."

"Hm..but I'm your bad girl."

"yeah and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Another voice broke in. Both girls looked up to see Kinoda and Shya standing there. "Come on you two time to get ready."

Looking at each other, both girls gave each other one last kiss before splitting apart. "See you soon." they both whispered before going with their own mothers.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With Kagome and Kinoda xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mom...are you sure this is the outfit?" she asked holding up a kimono that looked much too small for her body. On the bag itself was Kinoda's name.

A deep blush crossed Kinoda's cheeks as she quickly snatched the kimono away from her. "**NO**! That's not yours." she said quickly putting it back into the bag muttering things about Sheziro under her breath. "Here's yours honey."

Opening it up, it revealed a silver kimono with a white wolf running across the back, it's tails wrapped around the waist and chest. "It's beautiful." she said just holding up the top. The pants that came with it were a pure black that had silver lining and tied at the ankles.

"Well put it on, and go wait for your mate." Kinoda said as she walked out of the room to look for her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango looked at her mother as she stared at the gown. It was a pure white with a deep magenta, nearly black, colored dog on it, the body wrapped lovingly around her chest and back. The head rested just over her shoulder, just on her heart. "Oh mom...it's beautiful." she whispered as she tied it closed with a silver sash.

"I had it specially made just for you. I knew you would like it, and I'm sure Kagome will love it as well." she whispered as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now lets find your father so he can give you away to your new mate.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo just stared ahead, bored out of his mind. That is until Sheziro came up behind him and slapped him upside the head. "What the hell?!"

"Wake up moron. It's our daughter's wedding and you have to give Sango to Kagome."

Grumbling, he rubbed his head. "You still didn't have to hit me like that."

"Yes I did. Now go find your daughter so that she can walk up the isle." she said before getting up and heading towards the front row where the servants had set up chairs for the guests and family.

Just as she sat down, she saw Kinoda and Kagome come walking from a slide door. Her daughter looked beautiful in the outfit she had helped make. Pulling her mate down in her lap, she kissed along her neck. "Perfect hm?"

Shivering at Sheziro's touch, Kinoda could only nod as their daughter stood up by Priestess Kikyou. "Settle down Sheziro. We'll have time later."

'Promise?"

"Yes my needed mate I promise." she said kissing her softly, but never left her lap.

A trumpeter blew out a flare as the doors opened to reveal Sango and Kyo. Sango's magenta and brown hair was done up, letting two strands fall into her face. Her eyes were closed as they began their ascent to the front of the room.

Kagome turned around and could only stare in awe of her mate as she watched her. Complete and utter love filled her silver-blue eyes as she gazed. Everything around her seemed to disappear, and Sango seemed to be the only one in her world. "Beautiful...."

The entire crowd was hushed as they watched the couple gaze at each other. A deep flush covered Sango's cheeks as she stared at her wife to be.

Kyo released his daughter into Kagome's hold as soon as they reached the alter. He stood off to the side to watch as the two couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Their fingers were intertwined as they held hands.

"We are gathered here today to wed Kagome of the Central lands and Sango of the Southern lands. Short version or long boring one?" she asked.

"Short..I want to be with my mate later, but not to much later." Sango said as she smiled at Kagome.

"Sango do you take Kagome to be your mate?"

"Yes."

"Kagome do you.."

"Yes yes yes.."

"I didn't even get to finish yet."

"I'ts still yes." she answered with a smirk.

"Ok then. Does anyone object to this marriage?" The entire room stayed silent. "I now give you the blessing of a priestess as you are now mates forever. Rings?"

Sango pulled out the ring she had gotten and placed it on Kagome's hand. Kagome let out a quiet whimper. "I couldn't find you a ring." she whispered.

"Kagome it's fine. You can get me one some other time." Both of them moved away from the alter as everyone cheered for them. That's when everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took so long. I have so much going on it's ridicules. Of course you know summer break is coming up fast, so I'll be updating like crazy by then. hopefully. Hope you like the chap, i swear the next one will be better! I'm also redoing Lovers Chance so it makes more sense and their relationship doesn't happen in 2 days. Lol sorry. please review


	28. The Task

Chapter 28. The task.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon side"**

AN- Sorry for taking so long to update (over a year, Yikes). I had extreme writers block and I didn't know what to type at all what so ever. I was gonna update about 2 months ago, but my girlfriend, Moonshadowz, and I are now over and that threw me back into the writers block ocean. I do believe I just recently got a new one though, and i'm so happy. I won't tell you who she is until the end though. But this is my surprise for her. Hope you all enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx On with the Story 

Eyes opening slowly, hand clenching Sango's tightly, Kagome scanned the white expanse before them looking for any clues to where they were. A moan at her side drew her attention back to her new mate. "Sango are you ok?"

"Just great. I love blacking out."

"Don't be a smart ass now. We're somewhere, but I don't know where."

"Your in Limbo. A place between the living and the dead. Its a neutral place. Kami allowed me to bring you here so I can speak with you." A voice said, echoing around them.

"Where are you then? Come out and speak to us!" Sango shouted, a snarl ripping from her lips as she felt her tail dip between her legs, ready for a fight.

"I'm right behind you."

The two girls whipped around, and Kagome visibly relaxed. "Hello Grandmother Midoriko." Looking at the familiar woman before her, she couldn't help but smile.

Sango looked at her mate with a confused look. "Whats going on Kagome? How do you know this woman?"

"When I was little and Mother was teaching me about my powers, she came before me and explained exactly what was going on. What has brought you here today?"

"A darkness is beginning to cover this earth Kagome. What I told you when you were younger is starting to come to pass. Your need to leave this castle now with your mate and begin to rally your troops. Hanyou, Human, and Demon must all come together for the goodness of all mankind. Your final wish is what'll bring this to task, but only you have this ability." Her gaze turned to Sango. "You young one, need to keep her on the correct path, and to keep others from decieving her. Our planets fate is all up to you too. Your parents have known this fate from the beginning, but I had blocked it from them. They are only now getting those memories back. Any allies they have made will rally to you, but you must make more."

"How do we do that though? How will we know when we find an allie?" Kagome asked as she gazed at her grandmother.

"You will know instantly in your hearts. You are both connected now completely. Mentally, spiritually, and physically. Your hearts have been connected since you were born." reaching forward, she gently pressed a finger against each of their markings on their forehead. A bright flash of pink blinded them for a moment. "Your lands are now one, as are you. My gift will not reveal itself until the final battle. Good luck my children."

"Thank you Midoriko. We will do as you say, and we shall free you from the jewel."

"Thank you my dears." With that the world slowly began to fade back into the darkness. But slowly voices began to invade it, causing them to wake once more.

"Kagome, Sango please wake up. Please. This is supposed to be a joyous day. Are they ill? Hurt?"

"Kinoda calm down. Our pups are fine. See. They are waking up right now."

"Your voices are really loud." Kagome muttered as she turned on her side and buried her head into Sango's neck, and let out a rumble of pleasure when she felt her lovers hand caress her back.

"Sorry pup. What happened though? You two just collapses and began muttering in your sleep." Sheziro stated as she watched the two cuddle on the altar. The guests had all been told to go to the dining room and to begin to enjoy the festivities while they woke the couple up.

"Midoriko spoke to us. We'll be leaving soon Mother. We have been set a task by the Gods and she said that you knew about it."

A quiet sigh escaped both sets of parents as they cast their gazes away in shame. "We did know, but forgot until now. Like someone had locked the memory away. Very well..but..you will be forced to finish out this party, and consumate the marriage tonight." Sheziro said, pointing accusingly at them.

"Yes mother." came their two voices together. Even though this night was theirs, their minds were not on it, but their up and coming task.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AN 

yeah really short and I'm sorry. I'll go into more detail in the next story as this one is now finished. Now for the unveiling of my girlfriend. Her name is Alex...just kidding hun. Her name is Lyn. Also known as Kawaii Neko Hime on . She broke my writers block just enough for me to write this. Thanks hun.


End file.
